Ilusión vrs RealLucha por descubrir sentimientos
by KRISSIACRUZ
Summary: Despues de luchar contra un espiritu legendario que deseaba a Akane como su Esposa, Akane y Ranma avanzan en su relación, pero el mundo en Nerima no siemrpe es sencillo...  Epilogo 1 Arriba!
1. Ilusion vrs Real

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Ilusión vrs Real – La lucha por descubrir los verdaderos deseos (+18)**

Hacia una mañana hermosa… se podían escuchar el leve cantar de los pájaros revoloteando cerca del árbol junto a su ventana… ella, apenas y quería salir de su hermoso sueño… sueño que se lo debía a su prometido egocéntrico… debido a una charla un poco inusual entre ambos…

Flashback

Pero hay que ver si eres lenta – le molestaba su prometido desde el tejado mientras la veía entrenar en el jardín frente al estanque con el muñeco de entrenamiento que se parecía a él.

Baka! No molestes… - fue lo único que dijo la peli azul mientras ejecutaba pequeños y sincronizados golpes sobre el muñeco – Porque no, en vez de molestar te enfrentas a mi – dijo, sabiendo que Ranma jamás la tomaba en serio en cuestiones de lucha…

¿Enfrentarme a ti? Ja! No me hagas reír…. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con una niña boba como tu… - la verdad no era eso lo que sentía… a él le encantaba verla entrenar… ver y examinar cada uno de sus movimientos, el sudor en forma de perlas que se deslizaban desde su frente pasando por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre su cuello blanco hasta perderse en el inicio del busto….

Ranma….

Ranma… oye Baka! No me ignores! - Dijo echándole un balde de agua fría del estanque hacia el techo donde estaba él…. Eso fue lo que lo ayudo a salir del transe en el que estaba y logro recuperar el color natural de sus mejillas que se habían comenzado a tornar carmín…

Pe… pe, ro… Qué te pasa! Porque me haces esto! - Dijo una linda Pelirroja molesta mientras bajaba del techo para estar frente a su atacante…

Qué te pasa a ti? Parecías muy concentrado observándome? – dijo ella en un tono pícaro

Yo? Observarte a ti? Bah! Quien querría examinarte a ti, una fea marimacho, pechos planos, poco atractiva, femenina que además tiene la gracia de un gorila y que… - no pudo terminar, ya que fue lanzado por los cielos aterrizando en las afueras de Nerima gracias al potente poder del mazo de Akane Tendo.

Akane! Me las pagarasssss! Se alcanzaba a escuchar mientras él se alejaba…

Dos horas más tardes, Ranma regresaba a casa de los Tendo… y diviso a lo lejos a su prometida sentada en el techo cerca de su habitación, contemplando las estrellas en el firmamento…. – Realmente se ve hermosa…. Mí querida marimacho…. Pero ni creas que te perdonare tan fácil esta…. – decía el ojiazul mientras con un salto se coloco a un costado de Akane…, Akane ante todo, era orgullosa, asique no le pediría perdón tan fácilmente…. – Son bellísimas verdad? – pregunto Ranma tratando de sonar casual – ella solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza… estaba realmente dolida por todas las ofensas de Ranma – Sabes una cosa Akane? Viendo las estrellas y viéndote a ti contemplarlas… es uno de los paisajes más hermosos que he visto… el brillo de tus ojos es más bonito que de costumbre- dijo dejando a una Akane completamente ruborizada y con los ojos como platos…. – Bueno… me voy… que descanses…. Akane….-

Fin de Flashback

Uno de los paisajes más hermosos que ha visto?... pero si él siempre dice que soy fea y sin nada de gracia… Ranma… si las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros…. Quizá… tal vez… algún día… yo me animaría a confesarte lo mucho que te….. ¡Nihao! Se escucho en el jardín el saludo que sin lugar a dudas era de una chinita hostigosa y voluptuosa prometida que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para restregársele a su prometido…. Una gota surgió de su cabeza y dijo: Otro día que comienza igual…. Y sin más se apresuro a levantarse y bañarse para desayunar con los demás….

Shampoo estar muy contenta de verte Airen – dijo la chinita mientras asfixiaba a un ya preocupado Ranma, solo de pensar que en cualquier momento su prometida los vería en esta situación desesperante para él…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es mi primer fic que publico... espero que a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer les guste... pronto actualizare... espero sus Review y mas sus cristicas para poder aprender... Saludos desde El Salvador.<p> 


	2. En busca del Espiritu

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con el Segundo Capitulo de mi historia, quiero agradecer a los que me enviaron sus correos electrónicos de ánimo y sus críticas la verdad las he tomado en cuenta al momento de escribir este capítulo…

Gracias a CrisSs-LunaBell por tu review, me dio mucha ilusión ver que te gustara el inicio de mi historia n_n

Bueno sin más blablabla dejo con ustedes:

_**Ilusión vrs Real – La lucha por descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos**_

**Capitulo 2**

Simbología:

-blablabla - los personajes hablan

"_blablabla" los personajes piensan_

_- _cambio de escena

Shampoo estar muy contenta de verte Airen – dijo la chinita mientras asfixiaba a un ya preocupado Ranma, solo de pensar que en cualquier momento su prometida los vería en esta situación desesperante para él…

-Sham…Shampoo, por favor suéltame…. Le pedía Ranma sin tener éxito alguno…

-¡Buenos días!, saludaba una muy sonriente Akane, mientras se sentaba al lado de su prometido y desayunaba tranquilamente – Ranma… deberías decirle a tus "prometidas" que no molesten tan temprano…

-Chica violenta hablar bien, Airen solo sentirse molestado por ti… chica fea, poco femenina- dijo Shampoo sin pensar en que tal comentario afectaría a su querido Airen.

-Pero como te atreves… yo no estaba hablando contigo… y sabes qué Shampoo? Prefiero mil veces ser poco femenina con él… a ser una loca asfixiante, poco neurona que es incapaz de pronunciar una oración coherente!

-Shampoo no perdonarte esta afrenta! – dijo la furiosa china preparándose para atacar a Akane

-Pues yo no te tengo miedo! – sin mediar mas palabra Akane se levanto y se dirigió al jardín, Shampoo aprovecho que la chica le dio la espalda para intentar atacarla, pero Akane con su instinto marcial logro esquivarla, provocando que ésta callera al estanque… se dispuso a irse al Instituto y solo le dijo a su prometido: Ranma… te aconsejo que te alejes lo más que puedas de ella ya que no la soportas en forma de….

-¡Ga-ga.-gaaaatoooooo!

Sin más ni menos, Shampoo se abalanzó en su forma felina sobre la cabeza de Ranma… éste loco de miedo corría de un lado hacia otro tratando de sacarse al gato, mientras Akane los veía correr –_Siempre es lo mismo… todo comienza igua_l- Ranma apresúrate… deshazte de la poco neurona esa y ve al instituto… luego nos vemos… - sin más se fue alejándose de la escena que siempre le causaba un leve dolor sin saber porque…

El miedo logro vencer al gran Saotome… y mientras Akane se dirigía al Instituto un gran maullido salió de los labios del artista marcial…. – Miauuuuu... – entrando así en su estado de Nekoken y comenzó un frenético ataque hacia la felina Shampoo, logrando que al fin ésta desistiera y se alejara hacia en el Neko Hanten….

Ranma empezó a olfatear en el aire el aroma a cerezos que su amada "dueña" había dejado, siguiéndola así hasta poder dar con su paradero… Akane se encontraba sentada en una banca blanca junto a un parque,… Ranma se acerco a ella y empezó a pegarse a sus piernas mientras ronroneaba, contento que al fin había encontrado a su dueña…

-Ranma… ¿pero qué?... ya veo, bueno creo que tenemos tiempo para esto… ya que llegue tarde a la escuela y no me dejaron entrar… ven gatito ven… vamos al bosque tal vez ahí encontremos agua para ayudarte…

Y así Akane se dirigió al bosque, mientras Ranma lo seguía dando saltos sobre los arboles… y olfateo la humedad que se acercaba… y claro en el su estado Nekoken odiaba el agua asique empujo a Akane hacia una pequeña cueva que estaba cerca para refugiarse justo antes que comenzará a llover… Akane no pudo evitar reír ante ese arrebato de su prometido…

-Así que no quieres mojarte?... bueno creo que será mejor disfrutarte un poco más así- Ranma se divertía rasguñando las paredes de la cueva… y se concentraba en un lugar especifico… había rasguñado tanto que logro sacar una bolsa de cuero sucia y maltratada… la tomo con su "hocico" y se lo llevo a las piernas de Akane…

-Miaaauuuuuu- dijo Ranma para lograr la atención de su dueña

-Que me traes gatito… a ver…. Esto es una bolsa sucia… - decía Akane tratando de quitarle un poco la tierra – Miauuuuu- Ranma empujaba la bolsa con la "pata" para que su dueña la abriera…

Akane abrió la bolsa y saco de ella un pergamino, parecía antiguo, y efectivamente lo era, lo abrió suavemente tratando de no maltratarlo y comenzó a tratar de leer el manuscrito, éste estaba en chino antiguo, ya tenía varios meses que había comenzado sus clases de lenguaje chino con el Dr. Tofú, asique con un poco de dificultad comenzó a recitar:

Jīngshén de jìngzi

Lái jiē wǒ zuìdà de yuànwàng

Zhè shízhì shì hùnxiáo de yuànwàng

Hé péixùn shì wǒ zuì xiǎng yào de

Al terminar de recitar las palabras del pergamino, surgió un humo verdoso y tomo la forma de un ser hermoso… sin lugar a dudas era una divinidad, miro asustada la peli azul. Ranma arisco se coloco frente a su dueña esperando la reacción de la presencia.

-Veo que una linda jovencita me ha invocado… - dijo la deidad mientras observaba a Akane –La noche de luna llena, en el encuentro entre el día y la noche, cuando descubras tus mayores deseos y sepas entre lo real y la ilusión, busca la cueva del gato e invócame para cumplir el mayor de tus deseos. Si al llegar la luna llena y no has cumplido tu cometido, lo que más deseas lo perderás…

Akane no sabía cómo reaccionar, y la verdad no le dio tiempo, ya que la deidad se convirtió en humo nuevamente dejando solo a sus pies un espejo redondo, con un mango de madera tallado finamente y que tenía una inscripción que no lograba entender… Ranma solo observaba a su "dueña" tiernamente mientras se disponía a dormir en sus piernas… Akane se percato de lo que quería Ranma, y pensó que no era buena idea dejar que su prometido tomara una siesta en ese lugar… además ya era un poco tarde… por lo que se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida, pues ya había dejado de llover… - Ven Ranma… vámonos a casa… te ayudare a salir del Nekoken en casa… vamos mi bello gatito. – y salió corriendo hacia la Residencia Tendo y Ranma la seguía sin ningún problema...

Al llegar a casa, noto que no había nadie… como siempre la familia Tendo se las había ingeniado para salir todos y dejar a los prometidos solos a cargo de la casa… **"Hemos ido a visitar a un amigo de Tío Genma en las afueras de Nerima, deje suficiente comida en la nevera para la semana, lamentamos no haberles avisado, pero papá y tía Nodoka pensaron que es bueno que compartan 1 semana solos como prometidos… Kasumi." **Decía la pequeña nota que había dejado la mayor de las Tendo sobre el televisor.

¡UNA SEMANA! - Kuso - _como puede ser posible, bueno creo que será mejor, así no molestaran mientras salgo de este problema- _pensaba Akane preocupada mientras tomaba el pergamino y el espejo y se dirigía a su habitación… Ranma estaba jugando con una bola de estambre en el comedor y se percato que Akane no estaba en la estancia… asique corrió al jardín y dio un salto hacia el techo y entro en la habitación de su dueña… esperando a que ella llegara….

Miaaaauuuuu – dijo Ranma acercándose a Akane,

Ran… Ranma… pero cómo? _Bueno creo que mejor te saco de ese estado para que puedas cenar_, Akane se sentó en su cama y Ranma rápidamente se coloco sobre sus piernas… se sentía tan bien ahí… respirando el aroma de su dueña, sintiendo como sus finos y delicados dedos acariciaban atrás de sus orejas y sobre su cabeza, sin lugar a dudas, estos eran los momentos que más disfrutaba, los momentos al lado de su dueña.

Ranma? Duerme gatito… necesito que descanses rápido para que puedas acompañarme a cenar – dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Ranma no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre su Akane provocando que ésta callera de espaldas en la cama con Ranma sobre ella, Ranma acerco su rostro al de Akane y dio dulces lamidas sobre la mejilla de Akane… - Ran,… Ranma… no… no hagas eso…. Ranma… por favor Ranma tra….trata de dormir un poco si… - dijo Akane completamente sonrojada por la tierna caricia que su prometido había dado… Ranma se acomodo sobre los brazos de Akane y entre ronroneos se quedo dormido…

Ranma… - dijo Akane casi en un suspiro – _Ranma, eres tan tierno en este estado… si tan solo fueras un poquito amable conmigo… - _Sabes Ranma… me gusta ser solamente yo la que pueda sacarte de este estado, disfruto tanto tu compañía, y más cuando estas así de dulce… lástima que solo en este estado seas capaz de tratarme con cariño… yo… Ranma… yo te quiero… - Akane acerco su rostro al de Ranma dándole así un suave beso sobre la comisura de sus labios – Descansa mi lindo prometido… descansa bien, porque cuando despiertes te llevaras un buen susto – rio pícaramente, pues sabía que para disimular debía darle un golpe a su prometido al salir de ese estado…

Las horas pasaron… y Ranma entre abrió sus ojos… al instante se percato que descansaba sobre algo suave… el aroma a cerezos… - "_pero que buen sueño he tenido… no sé cómo puedo soñar con una Akane dulce… hasta un beso me dio… aun siento el calor de sus labios sobre los míos… pero qué lugar es este…. Akane? Kuso que paso aquí?" –_ pensaba Ranma súper angustiado – Akane? Que… que paso? –

Ranma… - dijo una dulce Akane entre sueños…

Akane… "_pero que linda se ve así, tan cerca de mi… creo que podría incluso darle un beso… Kuso! Pero qué me pasa… no puedo querer besar a esta marimacho… pero… pero me muero de deseo por probar el sabor de sus labios…". _Akane….

Habían dormido juntos toda la noche… ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos… Akane al sentir como se quitaba un peso de encima, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró a un Ranma completamente rojo, asustado, y tocándose la cabeza tratando de recordar que es lo que había pasado…

Ranma? Pero Ranma que tienes? Te sientes bien? Tienes fiebre? Estas muy rojo? – dijo una Akane muy divertida

Akane… yo… no … se que paso… Akane… lo siento…

Lo sientes? Que sientes?

Akane… yo… no recuerdo muy bien… que paso?

Nada… solo te quedaste dormido a mi regazo y creo que yo también me quede dormida… tranquilo no te aprovechaste de mi… si eso es lo que te preocupa

Que! Yo! Aprovecharme de ti! Ni en el peor de mis pesadillas

Mira Ranma, si por ayudarte a salir de tu estúpido estado de gato, me vas a pagar así… te prometo que la próxima vez te echare en un rio para que salgas rápido de ese estado!

Pues es mil veces mejor! A tener que despertar sobre ti!

Ah sí? Pues como Gato no piensas igual! Baka! Baka! Baka!

No me digas Baka! Además? Porque me dices eso? Acaso yo… yo hice algo malo contigo….?

Malo? No del todo… solo hiciste algo que jamás te atreverías hacer en tu estado "normal" si es que se le puede llamar que eres normal…

Akane! Maldición no me provoques…

Además… no se de que te quejas… aun no te golpeo por estar encima mío… Hentai!

No lo hago por gusto! Como crees que me gustaría estar sobre una mujer fea, poco femenina, pechos planos! Que tiene la gracia de un gorila!

Ranma… Sabes qué?

Que… que Akane?

Olvídalo… es mejor que te vayas… debo ir a ver al Dr. Tofu… por favor déjame sola… - dijo Akane tratando de ocultar lo mal que le ponían los insultos de Ranma – Por favor vete

Acaso no me vas a golpear? – Preguntaba Ranma preocupado – "_¿Por qué quiere ir a ver al Dr. Tofu tan temprano? ¿Se habrá lastimando ayer peleando con Shampoo? ¡Maldición! En mi estado de Nekoken no soy capaz de protegerla como yo quisiera…"._

Acaso eres masoquista? Mira Ranma… por favor vete… hoy no te golpeare… sé que no es tu culpa caer en ese estado… además… estando así, tú no eres responsable de tus actos… lo que hiciste así como mi dulce gato está olvidado… ahora por favor déjame sola… vete Ranma – y empujo al chico hacia la puerta cerrando esta cuando había logrado sacarlo.

Akane…. ¿mi dulce gato? - _Que habrá pasado? Acaso no fue un sueño y en verdad Akane me beso? _

Akane, se baño rápidamente se vistió con unos shorts blancos y una camiseta negra, se coloco los tenis, tomo el pergamino y el espejo los introdujo en su mochila y salió por la ventana… no quería que Ranma la siguiera insultando…

Ranma se encontraba desayunando lo que Kasumi les había dejado… estaba asustado solo de pensar en estar una semana solo con su delicada prometida, en realidad no la pasaba mal a su lado, pero siempre por alguna razón él terminaba volando sobre los cielos de Nerima gracias al gran mazo de su Akane… - _"Akane… porque no baja a desayunar?... pe- pero qué? A donde va tan rápido? ¡Claro! Se dirige hacia el consultorio del Dr. Tofú… debo seguirla, así sabré que es lo que le pasa… Kuso, le preparare un emparedado para que pueda comer un poco… "_

En el consultorio del Dr. Tofú….

-¡Akane! Pe… pero de donde sacaste esto? – preguntaba un muy emocionado Tofú a la peli azul

- Lo encontramos con Ranma en una cueva en las afueras de Nerima – sonrió dulcemente y le dijo al Doctor – En realidad fue Ranma que lo encontró en su estado de Nekoken y me lo entrego… yo, yo leí lo que decía… pero no entendí nada, podría usted decirme que dice ahí? – pregunto una Akane totalmente intrigada…

-Que yo lo encontré? – Pregunto Ranma entrando sin avisar al consultorio del Dr. Tofú… - Déjame ver qué fue lo que te entregue en mi estado de Nekoken, y además que hacíamos en el bosque tu y yo solos y metidos en una cueva… ¿No habrás intentado aprovecharte de mi cierto? Ja! Lo sabia! No puedes resistirte al encanto Saotome… vamos Akane solo debes pedirme un momento a solas, solo debes decir: ¡Oh gran Ranma Saotome, quédate a mi lado un momento, disfruto tanto tu compañía! – dijo tratando de imitar la dulce voz de su prometida –

Mientras tanto Akane solo lo escuchaba con una terrible aura de batalla que empezaba a crecer más y más…

-¿Akane?, vamos no te tomes en serio las palabras de tu prometido… seguro Ranma solo le encanta verte molesta, ustedes se llevan muy bien, asique no te lo tomes a mal, mejor siéntense que les recitare lo que leíste… - Dijo el Doctor mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica, logrando así, calmarla. –

- La verdad Dr. Tofú, ya poco me importa lo que Ranma opine o piense de mi – dijo Akane con una actitud muy triste, actitud que no paso desapercibida a su prometido – anda Ranma, deja de decir bobadas y déjame escuchar al Dr. Tofú – Ranma no pudo dejar de preocuparse "_Como que ya poco le importa lo que piense yo de ella… será que ya no le interesa en lo más mínimo mi opinión… Kuso! Me pase con lo de la cueva… pero lo que dice el Dr. Tofú es cierto, me encanta verla enojada, se ve tan linda, Kuso! Mejor dejo de pensar bobadas" – _Díganos Doctor que fue lo encontró Akane.

- Bien, si es lo que pienso que es, Akane tiene un tesoro en sus manos Ranma – dijo muy sonriente el Doctor dirigiéndose a Ranma – veamos que dice el pergamino

El doctor se acomodo sus lentes y empezó a leer en voz alta:

**Espíritu del Espejo**

**Ven y cumple mi mayor deseo**

**Que lo real se confunda con el anhelo**

**Y se forme en materia, lo que más deseo**

Todos quedaron callados, tratando de entender lo que decía el pergamino….

-"_El Espíritu del Espejo? Entonces el hermoso ser que apareció debió ser el Espíritu del Espejo… pero él me dijo que tengo hasta la luna llena para encontrar mi cometido… mi mayor deseo?... cuál será mi mayor deseo?... deseo tantas cosas… que el Dojo pueda funcionar nuevamente, que pueda yo ser tan hábil en mi arte marcial como Shampoo o Ukio, que Ranma se dignara a entrenarme… Ranma… también desearía que Ranma fuera feliz… pero él solo sería feliz pudiendo ir a China para sumergirse en el estanque del hombre ahogado… Ranma… - _Akane se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, mientras que el oji-azul no se quedaba atrás… - _"Espíritu del Espejo? Akane encontró un espejo que hará que se cumpla un deseo… sé que ella no tendría ningún problema en compartir ese deseo conmigo…. Al fin tendré la oportunidad de ir a China para cumplir mi mayor deseo… solo así, curado, podré permanecer a tu lado Akane…" – _El Doctor Tofú parecía no recordar con detalles sobre una leyenda china que hablaba sobre un Espíritu de un tesoro legendario… - Akane!, Ranma! Esto es un gran tesoro sin lugar a dudas… deben trabajar juntos ya que el espíritu… mmmm Akane que paso después de que convocaste al Espíritu?

-Bu..Bueno…. – Contesto Akane nerviosa

- Si Akane? ¿Cómo fue que encontraste ese tesoro? – Preguntaba Ranma tratando de averiguar qué había pasado cuando estaba en su estado de Nekoken

-Bueno… después que en el instituto no me dejaron entrar, me dirigí hacia el bosque y me senté en una banca cerca del parque… Ranma llego en su estado de gato y decidí ayudarlo buscando un rio en el bosque para meterlo en él así saldría más rápido del estado – dijo Akane mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo a su prometido

- Me querías sacar de ese estado metiéndome al rio! Tan temprano! Con el frio que hacia!

- No sé de qué te quejas Ranma! Si tú mismo me dijiste hoy por la mañana que preferías mil veces que te aventara agua a que te permitiera tomar tu siesta de "gatito" en mis piernas… Baka!

- Muchachos, muchachos por favor no discutan – trataba el Doctor Tofú de calmar la situación con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza – Vamos Akane, por favor continua…

-Si – dijo una Akane completamente sonrojada – _"Kuso… porque Akane se sonroja aun con el Doctor Tofú, pensé que había dejado ese sentimiento de lado, pero veo que no del todo..." _Pensaba Ranma no pudiendo ocultar los celos… - Si Akane, continua, no ves que el Doctor Tofú espera con ansias tu historia

"_Ash pero que tonto es Ranma, como puede estar celoso del Doctor Tofú" – _Cuando nos metimos al bosque con Ranma al parecer olfateo humedad en el aire y me empujo hacia una pequeña cueva para que no nos mojáramos… una vez ahí….." y continuo narrado lo que había pasado, un Ranma sumamente atento al lado del Doctor Tofú

-" Si al llegar la luna llena y no has cumplido tu cometido, lo que más deseas lo perderás…" Eso fue lo que te dijo el Espíritu? – Pregunto el Doctor preocupado.

-Si! Exactamente eso me dijo, ¿Por qué Doctor? – Pregunto Akane un tanto preocupada

-Veras… el Espíritu que se mostro frente a ustedes les concederá un deseo, ese deseo debe ser el mismo, deben unificar sus anhelos y el deseo deberá cumplirse, solo me preocupa las frases con que inicio y finalizo, él te dijo que una linda jovencita lo había convocado, pues ese Espíritu siempre anhelo poder casarse, no me extrañaría que tenga esas intenciones contigo –

- Ja! Debe estar loco ese Espíritu, ¿Quién querría casarse con una fea marimacho, pechos planos? – Dijo Ranma tratando de ocultar sus celos – _"Kuso!, pero que se cree ese Espíritu, no me importa que sea un espíritu legendario no permitiré que se lleve a Akane de mi lado"_

-Rama no Baka! – Akane Saco su mazo y lo estrello contra la cabeza de su dulce prometido – Cállate! No vez que este no es un buen momento para tus insultos… Por favor, continúe Doctor.

El Doctor solo tocio, - Veras lo que más me preocupa, es su advertencia, "Si al llegar la luna llena y no has cumplido tu cometido, lo que más deseas lo perderás" Esto quiere decir que tienen exactamente 5 días para poder encontrar el lugar que el Espíritu te menciono, caso contrario el deseo que anhelen ambos lo perderán – Ranma y Akane estaban con los ojos como platos, pensando cómo es que se podían meter tan fácilmente en semejante lío.

La verdad, tendremos que trabajar juntos Akane, no veo de qué otra manera podremos descifrar el lugar que te dijo el Espíritu… - Dijo Ranma tratando de ser lo más amable posible, si quería que Akane compartiera el mismo anhelo que él… - Vámonos a casa!

Si!, Gracias Doctor Tofú!... tenga Kasumi dejo esto para usted – y le entrego un deposito con comida preparada por ella, inmediatamente al Doctor se le nublaron los lentes y empezó a hacer incoherencias, asique Ranma y Akane tomaron la decisión de irse antes que salieran lastimados.

Akane y Ranma se dirigían al Dojo, ella iba pensando cómo podrían descifrar el acertijo del espíritu, mientras que Ranma la seguía sobre la baranda de siempre pensando cómo conseguir el deseo de Akane…

Toma, debes tener hambre, ayer pu- pues no, no te de- deje cenar… y hoy no desayunaste – dijo Ranma nervioso mientras le entregaba el emparedado

Gra.—gracias Ranma – y comenzó a comerlo, la verdad tenía hambre, le agradeció el gesto que tuvo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas…

"_Que linda eres Akane… tienes la capacidad de hacer que mi mundo se borre con solo ver tu sonrisa, si tan solo fuera así todo el tiempo"_

Permanecieron callados durante todo el camino hacia el Dojo, una vez llegaron Ranma entreno en el Dojo y Akane se fue a su habitación a pensar en lo que el Doctor les había dicho… - Sin lugar a dudas hoy comienza una nueva aventura… ¿Cuál será el mayor deseo de Ranma? Debo preguntarle para poder desear lo mismo, aunque lo más seguro es que pueda viajar a china… mi deseo es que él sea feliz, asique lo que el desee, por mi estará bien…

Tock, tock… - Se escucho el sonido del toque en su puerta – Akane? Puedo pasar…?

Si Ranma, pasa… - Akane se había quitado la camisa negra y tenia puesto ahora un camisón de seda de tirantes color celeste que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas… sobre el short que aun no se lo quitaba, Ranma quedo estupefacto ante tal espectáculo… sin lugar a dudas era lo más bello que había visto – Akane te ves hermosa….

_**Continuará…**_

_Espero les haya gustado n_n... Por favor manden sus reviews para poder seguir actualizando y aprendiendo... tambien les cuento que ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia... Ranma encuentra entre la biblioteca de Nabiki un manual, un manual que solo podra practicar con su querida Akane... besos besos y mas besos n_n_


	3. La propuesta de Jingzi y Akane

**Capítulo III**

**La propuesta de Akane y Jingzi**

Simbología:

-blablabla - los personajes hablan

"_blablabla"los personajes piensan_

Tock, tock… - Se escucho el sonido del toque en su puerta – Akane ¿Puedo pasar…?

Si Ranma, pasa… - Akane se había quitado la camisa negra y tenia puesto ahora un camisón de seda de tirantes color celeste que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas… sobre el short que aun no se lo quitaba, Ranma quedo estupefacto ante tal espectáculo… sin lugar a dudas era lo más bello que había visto – Akane te ves hermosa….

Pero Akane no lo alcanzo a escuchar, ya que estaba concentrada escribiendo sobre su escritorio lo que el espíritu le había dicho en la cueva…

- Perdona… ¿Dijiste algo Ranma? – Pregunto Akane dándose cuenta que algo había balbuceado su prometido…

- N- No, no Akane – decía Ranma mientras agitaba sus manos rápidamente… - Veras… yo quiero hablar… bueno preguntarte algo Akane –

"_¿Pero qué le pasa?, porque esta tan nervioso…. ¿Será posible que yo?... ¡NO! No pienses tonterías Akane…"_

_-_Dime Ranma… ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Akane aparentando molestia

- Yo quiero saber que- que – que es lo- lo… - _"Kuso! Por que me pones tan nervioso Akane"_

Akane tomo aire… y le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos: - Dime Ranma ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

Ranma se quedo helado, pues eso era lo que el quería preguntarle, pero una vez más su audaz prometida se le había adelantado…

- A, Akane… yo… veras… yo… deseo… _"un beso tuyo Akane"__** – **_El artista marcial no se había percatado que su prometida lo observaba y que ella se había dado cuenta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas…

- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntaba Akane tocándose la frente y colocando su otra mano sobre la frente de su prometido, acto que causo que Ranma sintiera una corriente bajar por su espalda y concentrarse en su bajo vientre…

"_Ranma… veo que no me tienes confianza… te lo haré más fácil" – _Ranma… veo que te cuesta mucho contarme tu deseo…claro como no soy U-K-Y-O ¿verdad? – Dijo Akane con un tono un tanto triste… y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho pero rápidamente se incorporo y continuo – Bueno eso no me importa más… Te haré 3 preguntas y quiero que me respondas con un Sí o un No. ¿Entendido?

Ranma solo pudo mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación…

- Primero, ¿Quieres poder dejar de convertirte en chica cierto? – pregunto Akane sin quitarle la mirada a su prometido

Ranma solo afirmaba con la cabeza

- Segundo, ¿Quieres sentirte un hombre entre los hombres?

Ranma solo afirmaba con la cabeza

- y Tercero, ¿Quieres ser libre de tus obligaciones para poder decidir con mente fresca lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

Ranma no entendía el porque de la tercera pregunta… _- "¿Libre de mis obligaciones?...se referirá a mis prometidas… pero si para mí ella es la única… ¿Akane, porque siento que esto terminará mal? – _Si Akane eso quiero – dijo Ranma en algo que era casi un susurro, sin embargo Akane lo escucho fuerte y claro.

"_¡Ranma eres un tonto!...pero si eso es lo que quieres… yo accederé…"-_pensaba Akane con una aura un tanto triste…

- Muy bien… escúchame muy bien Ranma… porque lo que te voy a decir no lo repetiré…

Ranma levanto su rostro y fijo sus ojos azules en los chocolates de su prometida

- Primero, Entiendo que quieras dejar de convertirte en chica… pero quiero que sepas que a mi… a mi… "_vamos Akane sé valiente" _a mí no me molesta tu maldición… es decir… al principio reconozco que me sorprendió y más me molesto que me mintieras o más bien que no lo hayas aclarado desde el principio… pero quiero que sepas que tu maldición no me causa asco, o lastima o algo parecido… creo… que ya me acostumbre a ella…

- _"Akane… yo..yo necesito dejar de convertirme en chica para poder entregarme a…"_ - Pensaba el ojiazul completamente sorprendido…

- Segundo, para mi… para mi tu ya eres un hombre entre los hombres… siempre lo has sido… porque a pesar de que tus enemigos a veces, tú siempre que puedes los ayudas con sus problemas… incluso a mí… que soy una chica poco femenina e insoportable para ti... tú… siempre me has salvado cuando lo he necesitado… por eso pienso…, no, sé que eres un hombre entre los hombres Ranma… al menos para mí lo eres 100%

- _"Akane… tú no eres insoportable para mi… ¿realmente crees que soy un hombre 100%? Akane…"_

_-_y por último, En lo que a mí respecta… no tienes ninguna obligación con mi familia o conmigo Ranma… yo… yo no puedo romper el compromiso sola… pero creo que es mejor que olvidemos el compromiso… y nos concentremos en buscar al espíritu del espejo… así que… toma… - dijo Akane mientras sacaba de su bolso un pañuelo blanco doblado en forma de triangulo – toma Ranma… esta es mi dote… guárdala… aun no se la entregues a papá… él… él lloraría como loco si se llega a enterar de que tu y yo ya no estamos comprometidos… - Akane no pudo evitar darle la espalda a Ranma para poder secarse la lagrima que se empecinaba a salir… Ranma quedo mudo… no sabía que decirle…

- _"Akane… ¿pero qué tonta eres? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te necesito a mi lado? Este pañuelo… es el mismo que me tiraste cuando Nabiki se empecino a ser mi prometida solo por molestarte… Akane yo… yo no quiero esto… _

Ranma se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar su pecho pegado a la espalda de Akane… Akane al notarlo abrió sus ojos como platos y poso su mano sobre su pecho… sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de su lugar… al sentir tan cerca a su prometido… Ranma estaba igual de nervioso, sin embargo tomo valor y poso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Akane y con la derecha acerco el pañuelo frente a Akane y le susurro en su oído – Akane… quiero que sepas que te devolveré este pañuelo… yo- yo solo quiero que tú tengas este pañuelo… por favor… ten paciencia… y confía en mi… además tú eres mi única prometida Akane… las demás no me importan… solo… solo… me importas tu Akane –

Akane no podía dejar de llorar… no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el egocéntrico de Ranma Saotome… - _"Ranma… ¿acaso esto es una declaración? ,a mi también solo me importas tú… pero… Ranma…-_

Ranma no soporto más… le parecía escuchar sollozos de parte de ella, asique la giro para poder verle el rostro, y efectivamente Akane lloraba - ¡Akane!, pe-pero no llores por favor… no me gusta verte llorar… aun que también eres linda cuando lloras…- Ranma… ¿Estás hablando en serio?... no juegues conmigo Ranma – le suplico Akane… entre lagrimas

Ranma no entendía cómo es que habían caído en esta situación… él sabía que la amaba pero eran los dos tan orgullosos como para dar el brazo a torcer primero... así que él decidió acercar su rostro al de Akane y poder así rosar un poco sus labios… sin embargo no lo consiguió pues del espejo que estaba sobre la cama de Akane empezó a brillar fuertemente y a salir destellos de luz… lo que llamo la atención de los dos artistas marciales…

- ¡Pero que rayos!- Dijo Ranma tomando a Akane sobre sus brazos para dar un salto saliendo por la ventana… colocándose sobre techo sin soltar a Akane

De los rayos de luz salió un humo verdoso, efectivamente era el espíritu que se manifestaría de nuevo por lo que Ranma no soltaba a su prometida… pero para la sorpresa de Akane el espíritu tenia la forma de Ranma.

- _"¿Ranma?¿Pero como?¿Acaso este espíritu sabe que Ranma es mi prometido? – _Ranma pero que pasa porque el espíritu tiene… - la peli azul no pudo terminar pues Ranma la interrumpió

- Oye! ¿Asique tú eres el Espíritu ese? ¿Akane dijo que eras "hermoso" pero la verdad no eres más que un patético espíritu flacucho… - Al escuchar esta declaración, Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma no veía al espíritu de la misma forma que ella… ¿pero porque?

- Veo que eres muy imprudente humano… no entiendo como puedes ser el prometido de tan hermosa dama… - dijo el espíritu acercándose a la pareja… - ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? Sabes bien que puedes perderla si la sueltas verdad…

Ranma rápidamente soltó a Akane… la puso con cuidado en el suelo para que ella se pusiera en pie…

- Él no es mi prometido… así que deja de tomar esa forma tan desagradable que tienes – le dijo Akane al espíritu pero éste al ver que la chica estaba ya sobre sus pies rápidamente se tele transporto frente a ella y la alejo de Ranma regresando al mismo lugar donde estaba…

- ¡Akane! ¡Suéltala miserable! ¡No la toques! – gritaba Ranma, - ¡Pero que! ¿Qué me has hecho cobarde? ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Akane! – Gritaba Ranma al ver que el espíritu se acercaba al rostro de su prometida, sin embargo él no podía escuchar nada de lo que el espíritu le decía a Akane…

- No se te ocurra lastimarlo ¿me entiendes?... ¿Quién eres? ¿y porque te nos apareces nuevamente? ¿No se supone acaso que te tengo que invocar cuando pasen los 5 días? – preguntaba Akane nerviosa por la cercanía del espíritu… ya que tenerlo tan cerca con el rostro de Ranma provocaba en ella un escalofrió delirante…

- ¿Con que te llamas Akane? lindo nombre… tienes un carácter de fuego… digno del color de tu nombre… veras linda… mi nombre es Jingzi… y si me aparezco asi… con la forma de ese humano… es porque veo en tu corazón que a él no le rechazarías tan fácilmente… pero vine para proponerte algo… - le decía Jingzi colocándose atrás de ella… topando su pecho a la espalda ella, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella… y hablándole dulcemente a su oído…

- Ranma…

- Si… si tu lo deseas permaneceré así a tu lado mi dulce Akane… mi propuesta es la siguiente: si al cabo de los 5 días ustedes no logran saber cual es su deseo en común… haré realidad uno de los tuyos… y de paso el de tu amigo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaba Akane con los ojos cerrados

- Bueno… - decía Jingzi mientras bajaba y subia sus manos sobre los brazos de Akane… viendo como ella se tensaba cada vez más... – Si no logran pedir lo mismo… te propongo que seas mi esposa… y a cambio haré realidad el sueño de tu Ranma en dejar de tener cierta maldición que lo tiene arto… yo, permaneceré con su forma si eso te hace feliz…

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso piensas que yo aceptaría asi de fácil? ¿No te das cuenta que solo discutiendo pasamos?

- Linda Akane… yo puedo ver a través de tu corazón… - esto lo dijo, librando a Ranma de su sordera y él pudo escucharlo… Ranma estaba que no entendía porque Akane estaba tan quita con ese cretino atrás de ella… ver que el se le acercaba por atrás y le acariciaba los brazos y que ella no se resistiera le causo mucha rabia… pero mas que rabia dolor…

- Pero que haces! ¡Akane aléjate de ese miserable! – le grito a su prometida muy molesto

- ¡Cállate Ranma! ¿No ves que no puedo moverme? – le grito a su prometido muy molesta

- ¿No puedes? ¡O no quieres! ¡Acaso crees que soy ciego!... – le decía Ranma completamente molesto sin darse cuenta que el espíritu ya lo había liberado del su inmovilización

- Mi linda Akane… piénsalo… nos veremos en la cueva del gato dentro de cinco días… aunque te haré visitas más seguidas mi futura esposa…. – y diciendo esto el espíritu se desvaneció…

- Akane cayó sobre sus piernas sobre el tejado, ya que el espíritu la había tenido dominada también… Ranma solo podía verle molesto porque ella no había mostrado resistencia a las caricias del espíritu… asique él solo le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y ella entro a su habitación por la ventana…

Ranma no entro… solo se coloco sobre la ventana… cerciorándose que el espejo no estuviera brillando… se giro y se dispuso a irse… pero la mano de Akane sobre su espalda lo hizo detenerse de pronto

- Ranma… por favor no te vayas… yo… Jingzi regresará… - le dijo Akane con las mejillas un poco sonrrojadas…

- Akane… "_Akane… quieres que me quede a tu lado… Akane yo te protegeré con mi propia vida"_ Pero ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso el Espíritu ese te amenazo?

- Se llama Jingzi… y si.. me dijo que "_Kuso, no puedo decirle la propuesta de Jingzi…" _vendría a buscarme…

- ¿A buscarte? ¡Jah! Es cierto… recuerdo que te llamo "futura esposa" pero sí que está ciego ese espíritu… siento hasta pena por el, no sabe lo difícil que le sería conquistarte... con ese tu carácter de gorila que tienes… además que es eso de "mi linda Akane", pobre, no sabe lo que le espera con tu cocina que es como un veneno mortal, ni que decir de los pechos planos – decía Ranma en todo burlón…

- Ranma… ¡Eres un tonto! – Dijo Akane mientras su aura se elevaba peligrosamente

- Akane... es una broma… no te lo tomes tan enserio Akane… - Decía Ranma preocupado

- Por favor vete… - dijo Akane con un tono triste... – Vete… creo que es mejor que este sola…

- Akane… vamos no te enfades… estaba jugando – le suplicaba su prometido

- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes sola!... ¡Estoy harta de tus insultos!... ¡harta de tus groserías!... ¡Si te parezco tan desagradable… tan fea, poco femenina… - Akane tomo aire - ¡Pues déjame en paz… no me molestes! ¡Si lo que te preocupa es que no desee lo mismo que tu, puedes estar tranquilo! ¡Yo deseo que seas… como tú quieres ser! ¡Con quien quieras estar! ¡A mí ya no me importa lo que hagas o no! ¡Me tienes harta Saotome!... ¡Ya no estoy dispuesta a permitir que me lastimen tus palabras! ¡Ya no!... además si te vas… Jingzi puede venir a verme… y tal vez así pueda aclarar mis deseos… ¡Vete!

Ranma no podía articular palabra en su defensa… cuando menos sintió Akane lo saco empujándolo con cada palabra que decía… definitivamente esta vez su gran boca lo había metió en lios con Akane…

- ¡Bien! ¡Como quieras Tendo! ¡Después no vengas a buscarme asustada! – _"Akane… perdóname… ¡Kuso! ¿Quiere que ese espíritu venga a buscarla? Rayos!_

Habían pasado ya 3 horas de que el espíritu se había ido… y la casa de los Tendo estaba "tranquila" el artista marcial Saotome se encontraba en el Dojo entrenando… mientras que la menor de los Tendo tomaba el teléfono de su casa y se decidía a hacer de una vez por toda esa llamada…

- ¿Bueno? – dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Hola? Soy Akane

- ¿Akane? ¿Pero qué—

- Espera enlazaré la otra llamada – dijo Akane a su interlocutor

- ¿Hola? Soy Akane, Por favor espera… enlazaré las llamadas…

- Residencia de la familia Kuno – dijo Kodashi

- - ¿Hola? Soy Akane, Por favor espera… enlazaré las llamadas…

Akane opero su teléfono y logro enlazar las llamadas tipo conferencia

- ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan? – Pregunto Akane

- ¡Akane! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estar bien Airen? – pregunto la china más exuberante de Nerima

- ¿Akane? ¿Acaso has envenenado a Ran-Chan con tu comida? – Preguntaba la pelicastaña de Ukyo

- Que has hecho con mi amado Ranma-Sama plebeya… te advierto que no tendré misericordia de ti si has embrujado a mi futuro esposo…. (Todos sabemos que es la loca de Kodashi n_n)

- No es nada de eso – decía Akane con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza… - Escuchen las tres que es lo que les voy a decir…

Akane tomo aire… y decidida hablo con Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi

- Quiero que vengan ahora por la noche al Dojo…

Ya había oscurecido… y Ranma no dejaba de entrenar en el Dojo de los Tendo, la verdad es que se encontraba muy molesto por la actitud de su prometida, - _"Hay que ver si eres rara Akane… primero tengo que soportar verte tan tranquila con el espiritillo ese tras tuyo y tu sin hacer nada… hasta parecía que lo disfrutaras… luego tan dulcemente me pides que me quede contigo en la habitación porque Jipi, Jusi, Jichi o como sea que se llame ese tonto te dijo que regresaría… y luego te enfadas y me sacas de tu habitación… Akane… yo gustoso me hubiera quedado despierto toda la noche a tu lado… protegiéndote… ¿Qué es lo que tú tanto deseas?¿Acaso quieres que yo-" _

Pero Ranma no pudo terminar su pensamiento porque unos brazos lo asfixiaban de pronto…

- ¡Nihao! ¡Shampoo estar emocionada de verte Airen! – decía la chinita mientras se frotaba con frenesí sobre el artista marcial…

- Shampoo, suéltame por favor… sabes bien que no me gusta que me abrases – intentaba Ranma zafarse pero no lo conseguía… la única manera era si le tocaba los pechos a Shampoo, pero el no lo haría porque seguramente Akane lo mataría…

- Suelta a Ran-chan – Dijo Ukyo lanzando sus espátulas sobre ellos haciendo que Shampoo lo saltará

- jojojojojo, Ven a mis brazos Ranma-Sama, tu rosa negra esta aquí jojojojojo – dijo Kodashi mientras lanzaba pétalos negros con su tradicional lazo y remolino

- ¡Pero que hacen las tres acá! – Les grito Ranma angustiado, porque si Akane lo veía con ellas en su Dojo seguramente lo lanzaría a que terminara de explorar el cielo de Nerima

- ¡La plebeya nos llamo! – dijo Kodashi guardando su listón

- Si Ranma… Fue Akane quien nos convoco a las tres hoy por la tarde me llamo a Uchan´s

- Chica violenta querer que hagamos combate por Airen, de otra manera no entender porque llamarnos a las tres aquí

- ¡Que Akane las llamo! Eso no puede ser cierto…

- Si que lo es, Ranma, yo les pedi que vinieran al Dojo – Dijo Akane que estaba en la entrada del Dojo con unos pans negros y una blusa de tirantes blanca que maraca muy bien sus senos… pues eso era gracia al sudor, gracias al ejercicio de correr que hizo por la tarde con la intención de no toparse con Ranma en el Dojo – Por favor siéntense, que los que les propondré es interesante, bueno mejor dicho les interesa a ustedes… especialmente a ti Ranma – dijo viendo a su prometido que no le despegaba la mirada azul de ensima… él había visto el recorido de una gota de sudor bajar desde su frente, pasando por la mejilla, descendiendo por el suave cuello de su prometida y desapareciendo en entre sus senos…

- ¿Qué- que pretendes Akane? – pregunto Ranma temiendo lo peor

- Verán… Ustedes son las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma Saotome… así que quiero que digan que es lo que tienen que ofrecerle a Ranma… veremos quien es mejor de todas…

Ranma no podía hacer ni decir nada, ya que estaba en shock por lo que su prometida había dicho…

- ¡Comenzar yo! – Dijo Shampoo – Yo ser la que mejor cuerpo tener… ser buena cocinera, buena luchadora… sin lugar a dudas saber cómo hacer disfrutar a un hombre… Airen ser feliz conmigo! – concluyo la china con una sonrisa coqueta dedicada a su "Airen"

- Bueno, bueno… yo soy la mejor amiga de Ran-Chan, él me tiene mucha confianza a mi… compartimos muchas cosas de niños, además a él le encantan mi okonomiyakis… - Afirmo Ukyo mientras le cocinaba un okonomiyakis a Ranma

- ¡jojojojojo! Yo soy la mejor de todas… pues conmigo a mi Ranma-Sama no le faltará nada… le construiré un Dojo, comeremos en los mejores restaurantes de Japon, mi cuerpo es muy flexible por lo que como Esposo no se quejara ¡jojojojojo! – Reía la excéntrica de Kodashi Kuno haciendo alarde sus millones…

Ranma solo veía a Akane, expectante a lo que su "querida marimacho" tenia por ofrecerle… aunque para él era suficiente con sus sonrisas.

- Bueno… veo que no hay más de agregar ni pensar – dijo Akane viendo a Ranma – Ranma, yo no tengo el perfecto cuerpo de Shampoo, es más, según palabras tuyas soy una mujer pechos planos. Tampoco tengo el arte de cocinar como tu querida amiga Ukyo, según tus propias palabras mi comida es un veneno que atenta contra tu vida. Y por último, aunque si bien es cierto tengo el Dojo de mi familia, pero no tengo los millones ni la gracia estilizada de Kodashi Kuno, si más no recuerdo y si mi memoria no me falla, tú te refieres a mí como una mujer poco femenina, y con mi carácter y gracia de gorila – Akane tomo una bocanada de aire, y continuo – Asi que, como ustedes tres de testigo, Ranma Saotome yo- yo- declino de ser tu prometida – Akane no pudo más y una lagrima logro salir – yo, tu, ¡ash! Solo somos amigos Ranma, aunque vivamos bajo el mismo techo… solo seremos amigos…

Ranma no podía soportar ver a Akane llorar… asique se puso de pie, se acerco a ella y acerco su mano hacia su mejilla para secar la lagrima, pero Akane no se lo permitió

- Akane, por- ¿por qué haces esto? – Pregunto Ranma entre triste y molesto

- Ranma… esto ya lo habíamos hablado… recuerdas el pañuelo… yo, yo solo quería que ellas lo supieran… y que tu te sientas libre de mi, no tienes compromiso conmigo… aclara las cosas con ellas… que te den tiempo… mientras logramos encontrar a Jingzi… Ranma… lo siento. – Dijo Akane y se dio la vuelta buscando la salida, pero una cinta amarrada a su muñeca le detuvo el paso

- ¡jojojojojo! Tú lo haz querido asi Akane, asique no pienses que te lo devolveremos ¡jojojojojo!

- ¡Eres Tonta o que! ¡Ranma no es un objeto como para decidir por el! ¡Yo simplemente me aparto para que el haga lo que mejor le parezca… a diferencia de ustedes tres… yo no soy egoísta… YO SI QUIERO A – _"Kuso Akane… " – _

_- "¿Akane… tu si me quieres? – _Pensaba el ojiazul

- YO SI QUIERO QUE RANMA SEA FELIZ… Ranma… encárgate de dejar limpio el Dojo cuando tus prometidas se larguen… - y sin mas Akane se solto de su agarre y se fue a su habitación…

Fue una noche larga… Ranma apenas y había podido librarse de las tres locas en el Dojo… y solo pensaba en porque Akane había dicho todas esas cosas

- Soy un tonto, es tu cumpla Ranma… si no fueras tan insensible con ella… pero, no todo está perdido… ella dijo que seriamos amigos… si claro… tal vez si la trato como trato a Ukyo como mi amiga… pero con amor en mis palabras… - Se puso de pie y dijo con determinación - ¡Es hora de cambiar! ¡No permitiré que Akane se aleje de mi!...

Akane estaba en su cama, acostada… había llorado mucho desde la decisión que tomo… pero sabía que así al menos no deberían de pelear más… necesitaban estar unidos como amigos para salir librados de Jingzi…

- Mañana es el primer día… debemos avanzar en algo con lo del espejo… Ranma... – y sin más se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuará**_


	4. El deseo de sentir tu aroma

**Capítulo IV - El deseo de tu fragancia**

Simbología:

-blablabla - los personajes hablan

"_blablabla"__los__personajes__piensan_

Ranma… pe-pero ¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? – preguntaba Akane asustada, pues su amigo oji azul estaba sentado sobre una silla al lado de su cama con los brazos cruzados, observando detenidamente a Akane…

Hola Akane – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa un tanto insinuante – Solo estoy cuidando de ti Akane… - Le respondió sin decir mas

¿Cuidando de mí? Pe-pero no necesito que cuides de mi Ranma… yo sé cuidarme sola… - dijo Akane mientras se levantaba, traía puesta su tradicional pijama de gatitos amarillos, y se dirigió al baño pues había llorado mucho y tenía los ojos demasiado estropeados como para que Ranma se diera cuenta…

Akane entro al baño, se lavó la cara, los dientes y regreso a su habitación, esperando que Ranma ya no estuviera en allí…

¿Todavía sigues aquí? Ya te dije que no necesito que me cuiden… asique puedes irte tranquilo… - Dijo Akane mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cama, y trato de acomodarse el cabello pero las manos de su ex prometido se lo impidieron

Akane… - dijo con una voz gutural – así te vez hermosa también… déjalo así por favor, En cuanto a lo que dices que no necesitas que cuiden de ti… es cierto… pero yo necesito cuidar de ti Akane

Ranma… pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? Seguramente debes estar bajo un hechizo de una de tus locas prometidas y no les funciono como querían… aléjate mejor… creo que no estás del todo bien… - Akane trataba de sonar lo más segura posible… pero lo cierto era que Ranma la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

No Akane… no es ningún hechizo, solo que no quiero perderte Akane… yo siento mucho mi forma de actuar contigo… pero si me dejaras demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos yo… - decía Ranma con un color carmesí en sus mejillas mientras tomaba la cintura de Akane y se acercaba sutilmente a su hombro… ahí deposito un beso, beso que hizo que Akane diera un leve temblor pues ese gesto provoco muchas cosas en ella… Ranma levanto su rostro y le dijo cerca, al oído de Akane – Akane, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo – y sin más palabras beso el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, beso su sien, su mejilla, beso la comisura de sus labios, hasta lograr así presionar sus labios con los de Akane en una danza tímida pues era el primer beso…

"_Ranma__… __tú__… __tú__me__¿amas?...__Ranma__… __yo__…" _

Ranma separo un poco sus labios de Akane por la falta de aire, y tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos, hizo que su mirada se fijara en él…y pregunto – Akane… ¿tú me amas? – Apoyo su frente con la de ella y continuo – Por favor contéstame Akane… yo, necesito saber si me amas…

Si, Ranma… yo te amo… desde hace mucho tiempo… - coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma y se inclino para poder alcanzar sus labios, fundiéndose así en un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo.

Ranma tomaba la nuca de Akane para poder hacer más profundo el beso… la inclino en la cama… y suavemente se acostó sobre ella soportando su peso sobre su brazo para no presionarla… el beso seguía… parecía que no querían dejar de sentir el tan anhelado sabor de sus bocas… Akane quería hacerle sentir a su ex prometido es decir, amigo que también deseaba disfrutarlo… asique lo tomo de los brazos y lo giro a un lado de la cama… cayendo así los dos al suelo

¿Pero qué? – Exclamaron al unísono Ranma y Akane ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones…

Kuso… que sueño tan… tan… - dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba y veía que su virilidad se había levantado más temprano que el dueño – Maldición… tendré que tomar una ducha fría…

¡Por Kami-Sama! – Pensaba Akane – Como puede ser posible que tenga este tipo de sueños con Ranma… parecía tan real… tendrá esto que ver con Jingzi… Ranma… se sentía tan real… -

Ambos artistas marciales se habían levantado y bañado respectivamente, Ranma fue temprano mientras Akane se bañaba a comprar frutas, cereales y leche… quería preparar el desayuno y claro no morir envenenado por su querida amiga

¿Qué Haces Ranma? – preguntaba Akane mientras entraba a la cocina colocándose su delantal, veía a Ranma completamente afanado terminando de preparar lo que era su desayuno

Buenos días Akane – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en sus labios

Bu-buenos días – contesto nerviosa Akane… "_Que__le__pasa__a__éste__… __tan__amable__… __y__tan__temprano__…" – _Bueno veo que ya terminaste tu… ahora me toca a mi… - Akane se dirigió al refrigerador a buscar algo para "cocinar" para ella, pues era obvio que ese desayuno era para Ranma

¿Qué haces Akane? – pregunto Ranma colocándose tras de ella, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los brazos de Akane

Voy- voy a preparar mi desayuno Ranma, veo que tú no quisiste arriesgarte con algo preparado para mi… pero tranquilo – dijo Akane mientras se giraba y se colocaba frente a Ranma – tranquilo que no tienes porque volver a comer algo hecho por mi… ve donde Ukyo ella si te- Akane no pudo terminar su frase pues Ranma había colocado un dedo sobre los labios de ella

Hay Akane que complicada eres… Esta comida es para los dos… es cierto que no quiero que cocines pero no porque quiera ofenderte sino para evitar discutir… ¿te molesta? –

No, no me molesta… entonces desayunemos rápido… porque iré a la biblioteca – Dijo Akane mientras cerraba el refrigerador y salía por la puerta de la cocina...

Akane y Ranma desayunaron en silencio, ambos meditaban en sus sueños… sin embargo Ranma se percato que Akane no había descansado bien

No descansaste mucho Akane…

Porque lo dices… Me veo tan demacrada – dijo Akane mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas

No, aunque quisieras no te verías mal – dijo el Artista Marcial con una sonrisa en sus labios

Es- es que no dormí bien… tuve un sueño extraño…

¿En serio?... yo también tuve un sueño… ¿Qué soñaste Akane? – pregunto intrigado Ranma

"_No-__no__puedo__decirle__a__Ranma__mi__sueño__… __pensará__que__soy__una__degenerada__…" _no recuerdo muy bien, fue confuso… ¿y tu Ranma? ¿Cuál fue tu sueño?... Jah! Seguramente soñaste con tus tres prometidas y no sabias a cual escoger… - aseguro Akane mientras tomaba una fresa con crema para comer…

Te equivocas Akane – dijo el artista marcial mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Akane – Yo ya escogí a mi futura prometida – y le retiro los restos de crema que le habían quedado en la comisura de los labios con su dedo índice – Veras… soñé contigo Akane

"¿_Conmigo?__Ranma__soñó__conmigo__… "_

No me hagas esa cara Akane… no fue un mal sueño… de hecho fue algo extraño soñar eso contigo… pero fue un sueño muy especial… espero algún día hacerlo realidad… -

¿Hacerlo realidad?... bueno, espero no sea algo desagradable – "_Espero__que__sea__lo__mismo__que__soñé__" – _

Akane… ¿a qué iras a la biblioteca?

Veras… quiero investigar sobre la cueva del gato… recuerda que Jingzi dijo que ahí debería invocarlo nuevamente…

Jingzi? Te empeñas en mencionarlo con su nombre… bueno iré contigo… ese espíritu está loco por ti… asique es mejor no dejarte sola… además Shampoo, Kodashi y Ukio deben estar por ahí pensando que fue eso de anoche… asique mejor te acompaño…

¡Ya te dije que no necesito que me cuiden! – dijo Akane un poco molesta

Si ya lo sé… pero yo necesito cuidarte…

Ranma… _"__Es__lo__que__dijiste__en__mi__sueño__" – __¿_Porque?

Pues Tío Soun no me perdonaría que su princesa sufra por mi causa… vámonos ya Akane…

Akane y Ranma estaban buscando en un libro de cultura antigua la localización de la Cueva del Gato… ya que no se arriesgarían en consultarle a Cologne pues seguramente tratarían de acompañarles para fastidiarles a Akane y a Ranma.

Veamos… - decía Akane mientras hojeaba el libro pesado – Aquí dice: "La Cueva del Gato, situada en la cima del Monte Jazque, que significa Montaña Perdida…

Para varear… la dichosa cueva está en una "montaña perdida", - Decía Ranma completamente aburrido

Montaña Perdida… está situada en las afueras de Nishitama… esta cueva se encuentra rodeada por estanques malditos, se dice que era la cueva en donde sellaron al espíritu de un terrateniente rico que cumplía los deseos más anhelados a cambio de servicio fiel, su espíritu fue sellado a raíz de un deseo de uno de sus sirvientes, éste espíritu anhela encontrar esposa, y es capaz de tomar la forma deseada por la mujer que le interesa, a pesar de ser un espíritu legendario su apariencia es de un joven de hermoso parecer… - "_Ahora__entiendo__… __es__por__eso__que__se__aparece__a__mí,__en__forma__de__Ranma__…"_

"_Kuso__… __porque__Akane__se__ve__tan__perdida__en__sus__pensamientos__… __será__que__le__gusta__es__Jizi,__Jiqui,__o__como__sea__que__se__llame__…" – _Akane! – le grito Ranma para sacarla de su mundo

¡Shuuuu! ¡Cállate! ¡No vez que estamos en una biblioteca tonto!

Vámonos… debemos empacar… esa cueva esta en las afueras de Nishitama… esta a 3 días de camino de Nerima… solo nos quedan 4 días para poder encontrar la dichosa cueva esa…

"¡_Pero__que__se__cree__ese__Jizi,__Jiqui,__Jichi__o__como__sea__que__se__llame__ese__espíritu!...__pretender__que__Akane__sea__su__esposa__… __¡Akane__es__mía!__¡Y__se__va__a__casar__conmigo!...__" _– Pensaba Ranma furioso con la sola idea de que el espíritu se apoderara de su Akane, tomo su mochila y se dirigió al cuarto de su prometida…

_Tock – tock –_

_Pasa…_

Akane… ¿es- es-tas lista? – preguntaba un nervioso Ranma… pues su querida Akane traía puesto unos Short de Jeans color azul, una camisa manga larga que era un poco más larga que el short, llevaba un cinturón ceñido a su cadera y un top de color rojo que se dejaba ver…

¡Sí!... Vámonos ya Ranma… - dijo una sonriente Akane mientras pasaba al lado de su amigo y bajaba las escaleras…

Habían tomado un autobús que los llevaba a Nishitama… y al llegar ahí trataron de encontrar un lugar donde poder quedarse… pero solo encontraron un pequeño motel, en las afueras de la ciudad, de esto había pasado ya 3 horas… y comenzaba a oscurecer…

Creo que debemos preguntar aquí Ranma… - decía Akane decepcionada del lugar… pues no quería quedarse con Ranma en un "motel"

Ni modo Akane… habrá que preguntar…

Ve tú… yo me quedaré acá afuera… el clima esta agradable… ve tu a averiguar si hay habitaciones disponibles

Ranma entro al hotel, para poder tomar habitaciones pues no era conveniente quedarse a acampar en el bosque desconocido.

Mientras, Akane se encontraba sentada sobre un tronco, a la orilla de un rio que estaba a unos metros del motel

"_Hace__frío__…" _pensaba Akane mientras frotaba sus manos para darse calor – "_A__pasado__1__día__ya__… __y__aun__estamos__a__2__días__de__camino__de__la__cueva__… __me__pregunto__¿Qué__es__lo__que__más__deseará__Ranma?...__bueno__lo__más__seguro__es__dejar__de__convertirse__en__chica__… __eso__le__afecta__mucho__… __-_

_Miaaauuuuuu Miauuuuu Miauuuuu Miauuuuu Miauuuuu – en el lugar habían muchos gatos… pues todos estaban concentrados maullándole a la luna… _

¡Oh no!... Gatos… Ranma estará intranquilo con esta situación…

Ranma había salido del Motel, en busca de Akane, pero no logro encontrarla… por lo que decidió seguir caminando pues lo más seguro ella estaría contemplando las estrellas o algo así. Sin embargo, lo que le esperaba al artista marcial era algo desolador…

¿Pero donde se metió esta niña boba? ¿Se habrá perdido? ¡Akane nunca me haces caso! Te dije que no te—

Miauuuuu

Ga- ga – ga to? – pregunto el artista sumamente angustiado

Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu, Miauuuuu

Ga- ga – gatossss! – y comenzó a correr lo único que logro fue que los gatos se le pegaran a la espalda a jugar con su trenza

Akane!

¿Ranma?

Akane solo logro ver como un chico alto con trenza corría frenéticamente mientras traía a varios gatos tras de sí, unos cuantos sobre su cabeza y espalda

Akane! ¡ayúdame!

Ranma… no te muevas y los gatos te soltaran

¡Estás loca! No ves que no soporto a los gatos!

¡No me grites! ¡Quédate quieto tonto para poder quitarte los gatos!

¡Niña Boba! ¡Odio los gatos!

Con que soy boba eh?

¡A- Akane por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quitame estos gatos como sea!

Muy bien! Tus deseos son ordenes querido amigo

Por lo que Akane tomo de la trenza Ranma y lo metió al agua… haciendo que los gatos se alejaran de él… y no le molestaran más…

Ushcale! Fuera de aquí gatitos… asustan a mí… a mi amigo fuera….

Pero el intento fue en vano… los gatos esperaban expectante a que Ranma saliera del fondo del rio, por lo que Akane se agacho y saco de su maleta una lata de atún…

¿Quieren atún mininos? – preguntaba Akane mientras abría la lata – Pues vayan por ella – y la arrojo con su mazo (que sabrá solo Dios de donde lo saca) haciendo que los gatos siguieran el rumbo de la lata de atún

Ya Ranma sal de ahí… ya se fueron los gatos

Eres una torpe! – le gritaba una pelirroja totalmente empapada – porque no le diste el atún desde un principio!

No me llames torpe! Bobo!, lo importante es que se largaron no?

Ve, nos quedaremos en el motel… necesito un baño de agua caliente… sino me dará pulmonía…

Encontraste habitaciones?

Si y no

¿Cómo?

Si encontré donde quedarnos, pero solo hay una habitación disponible…

Bueno… no hay problema… - dijo Akane tratando de sonar lo más casual posible

Una vez adentro del Motel… se las ingeniaron para poder entrar a la habitación las dos chicas, pues la encargada se la había prometido a un muchacho guapo de trenza… rápidamente Akane fue y tomo una tetera que estaba en la cocina y se la vertió a Ranma

Acaso se refiere a este muchacho? – dijo una Akane sonriente señalando a Ranma que aun se encontraba humeante

Akane es caliente no hirviendo!

Cállate! Deja de quejarte tanto!

Si, efectivamente es a el a quien le prometí rentarle la única habitación… me dijo que era para su prometida y para el… por lo que accedí a rentárselas… porque aquí solo se permite que una pareja por habitación… - dijo la anciana

¿Su prometida? Yo no soy – dijo Akane quien era interrumpida por la mano de Ranma… mientras la abrazaba

Ella es tímida Señora… pero sí, ella es mi dulce prometida.. un poco torpe… pero es mi prometida… un poco sin gracia, pero es mi bella prometida… auch! – dijo Ranma gracias al codazo que Akane le había proporcionado soltándola así de su abrazo

Cállate Bobo! Entra de una buena vez! … Buenas noches señora… es usted muy amable por permitirnos hospedarnos – dijo Akane mientras hacia una reverencia a la Señora.

No hay de que linda… descansen…

Una vez adentro Ranma se dio un baño de agua tibia… pues tenia aun frio… tomo un botiquín y lo saco del baño para que Akane pudiera entrar.

Ranma estaba tratando de curar los rasguños que le donaron los gatos, con un algodón lleno de alcohol… cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abría lentamente, dando paso al cuerpo de una joven con piernas largas, blancas, que llevaba puesto un short color blanco, una blusa ceñida a su torso, de tirantes color blanca, con su cabello azulado un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sin lugar a dudas para él Akane se había convertido en una hermosa doncella

A- A- Akane…

¿Qué haces Ranma? – dijo inocentemente Akane sin darse cuenta que tenia embobado a su amigo

Me – me curo de los rasguños de esos malditos gatos… "_Kuso__… __que__hermosa__eres__Akane__… "_

Déjame ayudarte…

No es necesario Akane… ya no tienes por qué hacerlo

A lo mejor no… pero deseo hacerlo Ranma

Ranma estaba que no cabía de la emoción esas palabras habían causado un efecto en su "amigo" que lo único que se le ocurrió fue colocarse un cojín sobre sus piernas…

Mira Ranma… a lo mejor si unimos los deseos puedas curarte de ese miedo también… la del Nekoken - decía Akane mientras tomaba un algodón y lo deslizaba suavemente sobre un rasguño en el hombro de Ranma…

Yo quiero curarme del hecho de convertirme en chica… esa otra no me es tan desagradable

¿A no? – reia Akane – pues te confieso que a mi me gustas mas en ese estado Ranma

"_¿Te__gusto__más?__Eso__quiere__decir__que__te__gusto__Akane__" _Como que en ese estado… en Nekoken no soy conciente de lo que hago…

A lo mejor no lo seas… y sea tu inconsciencia la que actúa… de todas maneras eres cariñoso y atento conmigo como gato…

Akane… yo… perdóname

¿Cómo? ¿Porque?

Yo siempre te he tratado mal… yo te quiero Akane… eres una gran amiga

"¿_Amiga?__" _Gracias Ranma… yo también te quiero

"_Akane__… __yo__quiero__…__.__" _Akane yo…

Si Ranma? – decía Akane mientras pasaba un algodón sobre su mejilla y se acerco para soplar el alcohol… gesto que Ranma no resistió y tomo a Akane de la cintura y la sentó sobre el cojín que tenía en sus piernas

Ranma! Que- que haces… - decía una Akane sorprendida

Akane… déjame estar así un poco más quieres… no haré nada que tu no quieras…. – decía Ranma mientras abrazaba a Akane y olía el aroma de su cabello

Ran- Ranma…

Akane… siempre he deseado tenerte así…

Ranma….

Siempre he deseado sentir tu aroma…

Ranma… - _Que__dulce__eres__Ranma,__yo__también__siempre__he__deseado__estar__así__contigo__" –_ Ranma…

Mmmm – dijo Ranma quien estaba con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el aroma de su Akane

Ranma… e—espera… debo terminar de curar tus rasguños…

Akane… _"__Ranma__pero__¿que__haces?...__no__te__pases__… __control__Ranma__control__ – _Akane perdona… no quise incomodarte…

Baka… no me incomodas… solo es extraño que seas así conmigo… olvídalo… será mejor que me acueste…

Y sin más Akane tomo una almohada y unas sabanas… y se acostó en suelo…

Pero que haces? La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos…

No Ranma… quédate tu ahí… tú necesitas descansar más… esos gatos te dañaron realmente – decía Akane con una sonrisita

Bah! Esos gatos no me causaron gran daño… ven Akane… no tengas miedo

Miedo yo? De ti? Jajajajaja

Oye de que te ríes boba!

Tú no eres capaz de intentar nada conmigo Baka! No me causas miedo! Es solo que yo soy brusca cuando duermo y puedo lastimarte… cállate ya y duérmete…

Akane se acosto sobre la sabana y cerro sus ojos, sin embargo sintió que rápidamente se elevaba del suelo

Pero que? ¡Sueltame Ranma! ¿Qué haces?

Por ningún motivo permitiré que duermas en el suelo… no si estoy yo cerca de ti… No seas terca Akane… descanza en la cama… yo dormiré en mi saco de dormir

Poco a poco Akane fue sediendo hasta que Ranma la coloco suavemente sobre la cama… Ranma miraba con ternura a Akane… y lentamente acerco su rostro al de Akane y se inclino para decirle al oído…

Buenas Noches… gracias por cumplir mi deseo de sentir tu aroma… Akane…

Y sin más levanto el rostro y le dio un beso sobre su frente.


	5. El deseo de tus manos

**Capitulo V – El deseo de tus manos**

Simbología:

blablabla : los personajes hablan

"_blablabla": los personajes piensan_

Hizo el mayor de su esfuerzo para no despertar a su amigo… Ranma dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de la habitación del motel, se veía sus rasguños que ya estaban sanando normalmente… Akane se acerco un poco para poder colocarle la sabana sobre su cuerpo y así salir sin que él se diera cuenta…

Buenos días – dijo la anciana encargada del lugar

Bueno días – contesto Akane

Te has levantado temprano… ¿tu prometido aun duerme?

Si, aun está dormido… ¿sabe a dónde puedo encontrar algo para desayunar?

Claro linda… ve rio abajo y ahí encontraras una tienda que vende frutas, leche y cosas así

Gracias…

Y sin más, Akane comenzó a caminar rio abajo buscando la tienda… llego a la tienda y compro unas manzanas, fresas y peras… y un poco de leche…

Cuando comenzó a emprender su camino rio arriba, sintió un viento sombrío… y empezó a caminar más rápido… sin embargo se detuvo al ver la silueta de su amigo Ranma frente a ella

¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Akane… hermosa… que bien te sienta el calor de la mañana…

¿Jingzi? ¡Jingzi que haces aquí!...

Vaya, vaya… veo que ya sabes cómo conocerme… a demás de ser hermosa eres lista Akane

No es difícil saber que eres tú… Ranma, no me trata con tanto afecto…

Akane… si tú lo deseas yo puedo hacer que Ranma se vaya…

¡Cállate! – dijo Akane acercándose amenazante al espíritu – Que te quede claro si tocas un solo pelo de Ranma jamás aceptaré ser tu esposa a pesar de lo que pueda pasar… prefiero mil veces la muerte antes de saber que Ranma padece algo…

Así será… nos vemos dulce Akane – Y sin decir más palabra Jingzi desapareció

Debemos estar acercándonos a la cueva del gato…

Ranma comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y se sobresalto cuando no sintió a Akane en la habitación

¿Akane? ¡Pero qué niña tan boba! ¡Como puede andar por ahí sola!

Ranma tomo su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a buscarla, cuando tomo la manecilla de la puerta, esta se abrió golpeando a Ranma en la nariz

¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces atrás de la puerta? – pregunto Akane divertida

¡Niña Boba! – dijo Ranma sobándose la nariz… - ¿Dónde estabas? No deberías andar sola por ahí

Fui a buscar nuestro Desayuno

¿Eh? – Dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza

No seas Baka! No cocinaré algo para ti… nunca más… compre fruta y leche… ten come debemos irnos Jingzi está cerca

Gracias – dijo Ranma tomando la leche – ¿Jingzi? ¿Acaso lo has visto? ¿te ha hecho algo? – dijo Ranma tomando las manos de Akane

Suéltame Ranma… no, no me hizo nada… solo me saludo y me dijo que… "_Kuso no puedo decirle lo que me dijo…"_

¿Te dijo que?... mira Akane si deseas puedes largarte con ese jizqui Jizi o como demonios se llame…

¿Eh? ¿Oye que te pasa?... ¿estás loco? Casarme con un espíritu que tiene tu form – Akane rápidamente se llevo las manos a su boca… era inevitable… Ranma había escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo…

¿Mi forma? ¡Como que ese espíritu adopta mi forma! ¡Estás loca! Si yo lo veo como un hombre corriente…

No es así Ranma… a mí se me presenta adoptando tu forma… solo así logra acercase a mi…

¡Pero qué atrevido! ¡Ya verá! Acaso no entiende que tu eres so- solo tu- eh yo…

Mira Ranma… Jingzi me ha dicho que si no logramos cumplir nuestro deseo… al menos podrá cumplir uno… asique si no logramos pedir el deseo en el momento señalado… yo puedo pedir que tú ya no te transformes… y serás feliz…

Akane… pe-ro… ¿que tendrás que hacer a cambio?

Yo… deberé casarme con él…

¡Que! Estás loca si piensas que permitiré eso…

¡No se trata si lo permitas o no tonto!... además no sería tan difícil… el adoptará la forma del hombre que yo realmente amo…

¿Cómo? _"¿realmente amo? Acaso Akane ama a alguien más… Akane…" _¡Como que adoptará la forma del hombre que REALMENTE amas! ¿a quién amas REALMENTE?

¡Eso no te importa! ¡Lo que te importa es que tienes las dos posibilidades de curarte de ese problema que tienes! Ash! Cállate ya deja de cuestionarme y vámonos ya… debemos encontrar la cueva… no quiero casarme así por así tampoco…

Akane y Ranma salieron del motel, no sin antes agradecer la hospitalidad y pagar la estadía. Ya llevaban 3 horas de largo camino y Akane iba atrás de Ranma observando como éste caminaba erguido y callado ante ella… Ranma por su parte, no entendía porque no podía hablarle a Akane, estaba dolido por decir que no quería casarse así por así… pero más le había dolido el hecho de confesar que amaba a "alguien" más…

"_Pero que camino tan largo… Ranma debe estar molesto conmigo… no me ha hablado ni me ha mirado… pero él tiene la culpa… estarme atacando con sus preguntas me pone sumamente nerviosa, además no puedo decirle que yo lo… Ash Akane… date cuenta que lo quieres realmente… auch… me duelen los pies…"_

"_Akane… ¿a quién amas realmente? Si tan solo no fuera tan difícil hablarte yo podría confesarte que te quiero… deseo tanto sentir tu mano sobre la mía…"_

Ranma… - dijo Akane mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombre de Ranma – Ranma por favor te pido… necesito descansar me duelen los pies…

"_Akane… tu mano" _Falta mucho aun por caminar Akane… si descansamos aquí, nos tomará la noche por sorpresa… y este no es un sitio seguro… es mejor que avancemos… ven te llevaré en mi espalda – Dijo Ranma sin mirar a Akane, quien realmente tenía una cara de dolor.

Akane no dijo nada, solo continuo caminando, lo que Ranma comprendió que ella no quería subirse a su espalda… las horas avanzaron y Ranma se detuvo frente a un rio, al parecer el lugar le parecía seguro al artista marcial para que él y su ex prometida descansaren un poco…

Acamparemos aquí Akane…

Está bien Ranma… iré a refrescarme un poco al rio… - _Es evidente que está molesto conmigo… mejor lo dejo solo… no puedo decirle que Jingzi permanecerá siempre en su forma si yo se lo pido… Ranma… eres un insensible…_

Ten cuidado Akane… por favor… yo levantaré las tiendas de campaña para que descanses

Ranma se dedico a levantar el campamento y a buscar un poco de frutillas para que Akane cenara… calentó agua para la sopa instantánea, sin embargo un ruido lo alerto… un feroz animal tomo la tienda de Akane que aun no estaba lista y corrió hacia el rio…

¡ahhhhhhh! – grito Akane desde el rio

¡Akane! – dijo Ranma corriendo hacia donde estaba Akane… al llegar encontró a Akane en el rio, asustada con un oso frente a ella en la orilla del rio…

¡Ranma… ten cuidado!

¡Maldición! – dijo Ranma al sentir una de las garras del animal sobre su torso… Ranma logro atacar al Oso sin embargo el animal era muy arisco y se defendía con garras y colmillos…

"_¡Kuso!, debo alejar al oso del campamento… sino Akane no descansara tranquila…" _ ¡Técnica Especial de Combate Estilo Libre Saotome, El toque de la insolación! – y se dirigió al Oso presionando con su dedo índice y medio sobre la cien del animal… cayendo éste rápidamente en un estado de insolación… Ranma tomo al animal y lo arrojo al rio para que el rio se encargará de alejarlo del campamento… el oso viajo panza arriba… Ranma le dio la espalda a Akane para que ella pudiera salir libremente – Te espero en el campamento… Termina rápido… pronto oscurecerá

Ranma…

Akane se había cambiado ya de ropa… traía puesto unos pans color blanco con una blusa rosa, vio a Ranma que estaba preparando la sopa para ellos, se acomodo frente a el y comenzó a comer…

Gracias Ranma… por salvarme… y por la cena…

No es nada…

¿No es nada? A lo mejor para ti no lo es – dijo Akane dolida por lo tajante que era Ranma

Te equivocas… Akane… para mi eres muy importante… no es nada… me refiero a que no debes agradecerme lo hago con gusto… además tu padre me mataría si le llevo a su princesa con un leve rasguño…

¿Ranma?.. Estas sangrando Ranma… - dijo Akane mientras se acercaba a Ranma para examinar su torso, y si tenía un rasguño no muy profundo pero estaba sangrado… -

No te preocupes Akane… ya me lavare… mientras cena un poco y duérmete…

Ranma… pero solo hay una tienda… que paso con mi tienda…

El oso… el oso la destruyo antes de ir al rio… - y sin más Ranma tomo la tetera con el agua caliente y se alejo para limpiar su cuerpo antes de dormir…

Akane estaba adentro de la tienda de campaña esperando a Ranma para ver como seguían sus heridas… Ranma se acerco al campamento tomo su bolsa de dormir, la extendió cerca de la fogata y sintió las manos de Akane sobre su brazo…

"_Akane... tus manos… "_

Ranma… entra por favor… no tienes porque dormir aquí… mete tu bolsa de dormir en la tienda… por favor… me sentiré más segura a tu lado… siempre ha sido así…

"_Akane…" - _sin más Ranma tomo su bolsa de dormir y la introdujo en la tienda y se acostó sobre su bolsa… sin embargo unas manos pequeñas y delicadas le quitaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa

Akane… ¿Qué haces?

No te muevas Ranma… solo déjame curar tus heridas… por favor… - Akane tomo un algodón impregnado de alcohol y lo paso delicadamente sobre sus heridas… al ver que Ranma cerraba sus ojos por el ardor… acerco su cara al pecho de Ranma y soplo para calmar el dolor… lo que Akane no sabía es que eso provocaba escalofríos y choques en el cuerpo del Artista marcial…

"_Akane… no hagas eso… no- no podre soportarlo… Akane…"_

Ranma… por favor perdóname… - dijo Akane mientras seguía limpiando el pecho de Ranma – Perdóname porque te metes en muchos problemas por mi…

Akane… - dijo Ranma sentándose frente a ella – Yo lo hago con gusto… daría mi propia vida si fuera necesario para protegerte… tú… tú eres muy importante para mi…

"_Ranma…"  
><em>

Déjame sentir tus manos Akane… déjame entrelazarlas con las mías… - y sin más… Ranma Abrazo a Akane y entrelazo sus manos con las manos de ella… Akane no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella también anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo poder tocar de esa manera las manos de su entonces prometido

"_Ranma…"_

Akane… tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase no te casaras con Jizqui, Jichi, Jizi o como se llame ese espíritu… no quiero que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mi deseo… tú eres más importante que cualquier maldición… para mi estará siempre tu integridad antes que la mía…

"_Ranma… no puedo creer lo que dices… acaso tu… acaso tu me amas Ranma… ¡No! Akane no seas tonta… Ranma te lo negó después de lo de Jusenkyo… Ash no… que hago… déjate llevar Akane… déjate llevar…" _– Ranma… no te preocupes por eso… yo no sacrificaré mi felicidad… _"mi felicidad es tu felicidad Ranma"_

Akane… yo quiero que nos llevemos bien…

¿Cómo dices? ¿Y eso porque?

Veras… yo no quiero a ninguna de mi supuestas prometidas

Ranma… a pesar de los insultos, y golpes que yo te pueda dar – dijo con una sonrisita – yo te considero mi mejor amigo Ranma… creo que si nos vemos como amigos y no como ex prometidos creo que podríamos llevarnos mejor…

Akane… yo quiero mantener el compromiso… de todas mis prometidas con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida es contigo Akane Tendo

"_Ranma… es esto acaso una declaración?"_

Akane… por favor no te quedes callada… dime algo…

"_Ranma…" – _Akane soltó el agarre que tenia Ranma, se coloco frente a Ranma siempre sentados en la bolsa de dormir de él, acerco su mano al rostro de Ranma y lo acaricio levemente sin despegar la mirada del ojiazul que la veía embobado…

"_Akane…_ tus manos… "- Ranma solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y mover su mejilla sobre la mano de Akane… él acerco su rostro al de su querida amiga, y tomo el mentón de la chica acercándose a ella – Akane…

Ranma… - se acerco a la mejilla de Ranma y deposito un suave corto y tierno beso – Descansa Ranma… solo nos queda 1 día para encontrar la cueva del gato… buenas noches mi querido… mi querido amigo.

"_Akane… tus besos… anhelo tus besos…" _Bu-buenas noches Akane…

Había sido un día muy cansado, entre peleas, malos entendidos, rasguños, caricias y un beso pequeño… beso que a los artistas marciales no los dejaba conciliar el sueño… y gestos que Jingzi seguía muy de cerca…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno mis querids lectores, hasta aquí la historia… bueno, bueno continuará pero mientras deseo averiguar si ha gustado o no mi historia… ya ven que es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber de ustedes… please! Déjenme un Review para ver si os gusta o no… **_

_**Gracias a CrissLuna por sus review en los capítulos… te quiero mucho chica… y ni modo a esperar la continuación… que ya está terminada… solo esperando sus review…**_

_**Un Abrazo!**_


	6. El deseo de tus besos

**Capítulo VI – El deseo de tus besos**

**Simbología:**

Blablabla – los personajes hablan

"_blablabla" _– Los personajes piensan

Dos jóvenes iban caminando calladamente en dirección al pie del monte Nishitama, ninguno de los dos podía creer la tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente, han pasado ya 4 días solos y a pesar de que al inicio discutían como siempre, poco a poco han tenido acercamiento, en realidad se sienten tan bien sin las presiones de su familia, prometidos y prometidas… ¿prometidas? Bueno, aunque esa tranquilidad al parecer no será por mucho tiempo…

Café del Gato - Nerima.

Un trío de mujeres sumamente molestas estaban esperando noticias de un pequeño ninja… el ninja de la familia Tatewaki

- ¡Pero porque tardar tanto ese enano! – gritaba molesta Shampoo mientras se sentaba sobre una mesa del café

- Cálmate Shampoo… no ganamos nada desesperándonos… - decía Ukyo mientras con una de sus mini espátulas jugaba al tiro al blanco intensamente

- ¡jojojojojo! Muy pronto tendré noticias de mi querido Ranma ¡jojojojojjoojo! – (bueno, bueno todas sabemos perfectamente que se trata de la mas chiflada n_n)

- ¡Shampoo, cásate conmigo y olvídate de Saotome! – decía un chico con gafas mientras abrazaba una columna del café del gato

- ¡Debo saber a dónde se encuentra Akane con Ranma! – decía el chico cerdo

- Ryoga, mouse y yo el rayo azul del instituto Furinkan iremos al rescate de nuestra amada Akane Tendo mi diosa con alma de tigresa –

Los seis reían a grandes carcajadas, hasta que entro el pequeño ninja de la familia Tatewaki…

- ¡Señorita Kodashi, Señorita Kodashi!

- ¡Dinos Sasuke que averiguaste! ¿A dónde está mi amada Akane Tendo con el miserable de Saotome? – Pregunto Kuno mientras levantaba a Sasuke por el cuello de su traje

- Señor Tatewaki… la casa Tendo está sola…

- ¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS! – gritaron todos al unísono

- Los padres y hermanas salieron a visitar a un amigo en las afueras de Nerima, dejando encargados a los jóvenes Saotome y Tendo

- ¡Pero donde estar Airen con chica violenta! – dijo Shampoo

- Ellos no están en Nerima

- ¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS! – gritaron de nuevo los seis chiflados

- Encontré en la habitación de la Señorita Akane unas anotaciones sobre una cueva del gato en Nishitama…

- ¿CUEVA DEL GATO? ¿EN NISHITAMA? BIEN! VAMOS ALLA!

- jojojojojo Sasuke trae el jet privado de los Tatewaki… iremos a Nishitama… en unas horas estaré junto a mi amado Ranma jojojojojo

Monte Nishitama

Ranma y Akane se habían detenido un poco para poder descansar, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a la cima del monte y buscar la cueva del gato…

- Ranma…

- Dime Akane – dijo el artista marcial mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

- Hoy es noche de luna llena… ya sabes que deseo pedirás… recuerda que debemos pedir el mismo…

- _"Akane… yo… "Sabes_ bien que mi deseo es poder dejar de convertirme en hombre… eso haría más fáciles las cosas entre

- ¿entre quienes?

- sería más fácil para todos…

Akane se acerco a su prometido, ambos estaban sentados sobre el pasto, cuando Ranma sintió la mano suave de Akane sobre su mano levanto el rostro para toparse con el hermoso brillo de los ojos avellana de su querida Akane.

- Ranma… yo te quiero así tal cual eres… no me importa si te conviertes en chica, yo soy feliz así… a tu lado…

- Akane… yo…

- No es necesario que digas nada Ranma… solo quiero que sepas… que pase lo que pase… que si al llegar la noche y no hemos logrado pedir el mismo deseo a Jingzi… tú debes ser feliz… a pesar de mi decisión no debes sentir culpa por las cosas que yo decida… todo lo que haga por ti… lo hago por amor..

- Akane… - dijo Ranma abriendo sus ojos al oír tan dulces palabras de su prometida…

- Ranma…

- Akane yo también, lo que hago todo lo hago porque te… - iban acercando poco a poco sus rostros hasta que un fuerte viendo paso sobre sus cabezas… y si, efectivamente era el jet de los Tatewaki

- ¡Pero qué! – dijo el Artista marcial al percatarse que el jet iba dejando pétalos negros

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? – dijo Akane al tomar un pétalo negro que caía del cielo

- ¡Ven debemos escondernos! – dijo Ranma tomando a Akane de la mano y empezando a correr escalando el monte.

Ranma y Akane corrieron con todas sus fuerzas… al ver Ranma que Akane no podía correr más, se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, Akane aun respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio

- Déjame cargarte… -

Akane solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación… y así Ranma la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a dar saltos hasta llegar a una cueva…

- Aquí nos esconderé… - Ranma no pudo terminar pues un ruido peculiar lo puso en shock

- Miauuuuu Miauuuuu Miaaauuuuuu Miaaauuuuuu Miauuuuu –

- ¿Gatos? Ranma! Debemos estar en la cueva del gato… rápido entremos ahí debo convocar a Jingzi…

- Miauuuuu – dijo Ranma… el pánico había sido tal que rápidamente entro en el Nekoken

- Hay no Ranma… ven gatito gatito sígueme…

Akane y Ranma corrieron adentrándose en la cueva y al llegar al fondo vieron un hueco sobre sus cabezas, entraba perfectamente los rayos de luna llena Akane saco abrió su mochila y busco el espejo cuando lo encontró miro a Ranma…

- Ranma… no quiero convocar a Jingzi así… yo necesito que salgas de ese estado… perdóname… - y tomo agua de su cantimplora y la roció sobre el rostro de Ranma

- ¡Pero qué! ¡Akane! ¡Pero qué haces! No encontraste otra manera de sacarme del Nekoken – decía una linda pelirroja mientras se frotaba la cara

- ¡Cállate! No encontré otra manera rápida… se nos hace tarde y al parecer tus prometidas nos pisan los talones…

- ¡Bah! "mis prometidas" claro y acaso crees que esas locas vienen solas… lo más seguro es que tus prometidos vengan también! ¡Ash! ¡Y ahora donde consigo agua caliente!

- ¡Claro… seguramente tenias miedo de estar solo conmigo y les dejaste un mensaje para que te vinieran a rescatar! ¡No te preocupes, seguro viene Kuno también para ayudarte!

- ¡BAH MIEDO YO! ¡Qué podría hacer con una fea marimacho pechos planos como tú!

- ¡Ranma…. OBVIAMENTE NADA SI ERES UN COBARDE!

- ¡AKANE NO ME PROVOQUES!

- ¡BAH! QUE PODRIA PROVOCAR UNA MARIMACHO PECHOS PLANOS COMO YO!

- ¡VAYA HASTA QUE AL FIN LO RECONOCES! – Dijo Ranma mientras le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡RANMA ERES UN IDIOTA!

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI…! –

- jojojojojo Ranma… mi amor… ¿Dónde estás? Jojojojojo

- ¡Airen! Yo venir a rescatarte de chica violenta

- Mi Diosa con alma de tigresa ¡Háblame! ¿Dónde estás?

- Akane… Akane… - gritaba el chico cerdo

- Rayos veo que todo el escuadrón vino – dijo Ranma

- Bien… más vale que termine con esto… prepárate para pedir tu deseo Saotome

- Akane… yo…

Akane tomo el espejo y empezó a recitar :

Jīngshén de jìngzi

**(Espíritu del Espejo)**

Lái jiē wǒ zuìdà de yuànwàng

**(Ven y cumple mi mayor deseo)**

Zhè shízhì shì hùnxiáo de yuànwàng

**(Que lo real se confunda con el anhelo)**

Hé péixùn shì wǒ zuì xiǎng yào de

**(Y se forme en materia, lo que más deseo)**

Después que Akane convoco al Espíritu, un humo de color verdoso salió del interior del espejo y se presento ante las dos chicas

- Vaya… nos volvemos a ver mi dulce Akane Tendo… y veo que tu amigo desea permanecer con esa apariencia de chica

- ¡CALLATE JICHI! ¡SI TE CONVOCAMOS ES PARA QUE CUMPLAS NUESTRO DESEO!

- ¡INSOLENTE! MI NOMBRE ES JINGZI… Además… no cumpliré tu deseo… cumpliré el deseo de Akane… fue ella quien me convoco…

- ¡PERO NO SE SUPONE QUE LOS DOS DEBEMOS DESEAR LO MISMO! – Grito Ranma

- Dime mi dulce Akane… ¿lograrán desear lo mismo?

- Jingzi… yo… no lo sé… pregúntale a Ranma que desea…

- A ver Ranma… haz tu deseo… desde tu corazón…

Ranma cerró los ojos… Jingzi podía leer el corazón de los muchachos por lo que pudo escuchar perfectamente el deseo de Ranma

- _"Mi mayor deseo es poder estar con Akane… pero siendo un hombre completo, sin maldiciones ni miedos, sin ningún estorbo de por medio…"_

_- _Vaya… ¿con que ese es tu deseo? Pero que Egoísta eres Saotome… Akane mi dulce Akane dime desde el fondo de tu corazón ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

- _"Mi mayor deseo… mi mayor deseo es que Ranma sea feliz… que su maldición sea quitada y sus miedos sean eliminados…"_

- Akane Tendo… tu deseo es memorable… no entiendo como este idiota no te ha valorado

- ¡A quien llamas idiota! – dijo Ranma

El espíritu se alzo y la cueva se lleno del humo verdoso…

- Akane Tendo… hemos hecho un trato… si no lo aceptas la maldición caerá sobre la familia Saotome y Tendo

- ¡QUE DICES! – dijo Ranma quien aun era una chica

- Acaso no deseamos lo mismo… debí suponerlo… Jingzi yo hice un trato contigo… el deseo de que Ranma deje de tener esa maldición de convertirse en chica al contacto de agua fría a cambio de… a cambio de… seré tu esposa…

- ¡Akane… cállate boba! ¡Eso no lo permitiré!

- Ranma… ¡A ti que más te da! ¡Esta decisión no es tuya! ¡Ya lo decidí! ¡Prefiero vivir lejos de ti, a cambio de tu felicidad! Jingzi! Haz lo que tengas que hacer…

- ¡No! Mira Jingzi ella es mi prometida… si la deseas deberás matarme primero… ¡AKANE ES MIA… Y SE VA A CASAR CONMIGO!

- Ranma… - dijo Akane

- Así será Ranma Saotome… prepárate

Jingzi con su gran poder espiritual logro destruir el techo de la cueva, Ranma tomo a Akane y salieron de ahí, sin embargo Jingzi lo intercepto

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con mi futura esposa? – Dijo Jingzi mientras inmovilizaba a Ranma para arrebatarle a Akane – Quédate aquí mi dulce Akane y observa detenidamente esta batalla por ti

Jingzi tomo su posición de pelea, y se vio envuelto en un humo verdoso que rápidamente se dispersó mostrando su apariencia idéntica a Ranma…

- ¡Pero qué! ¡Deja de convertirte en mí! – grito Ranma al ver que había adoptado la forma

- Prepárate Saotome… este día morirás… pero antes concederé tu deseo…

Un humo verdoso cubrió el cuerpo de Ranma chica dispersándose y mostrando el varonil cuerpo de Ranma…

Ranma y Jingzi iniciaron su batalla… Ranma lo atacaba con el truco de las castañas… golpes que a Jingzi no le afectaban en nada

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Eres un debilucho… o más bien debilucha…

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Técnica Especial de la Escuela de combate estilo libre Saotome: Torbellino de Dragón!

Con esa técnica Jingzi se vio un poco afectado… pero rápidamente se puso en pie y se dispuso a seguir con el combate…

- ¡Airen! ¿Pero que pasar… porque haber dos Ranma?

- jojojojojo Este debe ser un sueño dos hermosos esposos jojojojojo

- Ranma que pasa… ¿Cuál es el verdadero Ranma? – pregunto Ukyo con su enorme espátula lista para atacar

- ¿Akane…. estas bien? – dijo Ryoga mientras trataba de acercarse a Akane, pero un campo de energía se lo impedía…

- No se atrevan a tocarla… AKANE ES MIA – dijo Jingzi, quien al terminar de decir eso Akane fue envuelta en un humo verdoso que rápidamente de disperso y que mostraba a una Akane con una traje blanco

- ¡Pero qué fanfarrón es este Ranma Saotome! ¡No me importa si eres el verdadero o el falso, yo Kuno Tatewaki acabaré contigo!

- ¡Es obvio que él no es el verdadero! – Dijo Mouse… - El verdadero Ranma no sería capaz de admitir que Akane es suya, eso hasta yo lo puedo ver…

- ¡AAAAAA! ¡DEJEN DE METERSE EN LO QUE NO LES IMPORTA! – Grito Ranma - ¡JINGZI TU PELEA ES CONMIGO… ESTA BATALLA ES POR LA LIBERTAD DE AKANE!

- Te equivocas… esta batalla es por el amor de Akane…

- ¡Si es así… yo la tengo ganada! ¡PREPARATE! –

Ranma corrió hacia Jingzi, atacando con todas las técnicas que conocía, pero el espíritu solo lo esquivaba… esto acabaría cansando rápidamente al artista marcial…

- Esto me está hartando… ¡DESPIDETE DE ESTE MUNDO! ¡MUERE COMO HOMBRE SAOTOME! – Jingzi saco una daga y se aproximaba rápidamente hacia Akane… Akane tomo el espejo y corrió rápidamente colocándose frente a Ranma mirándolo a los ojos

- sé feliz… - le dijo Akane mientras recibía en su espalda la daga de Jingzi

- ¡Akane! – gritaron todos

- ¡Akane no! – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba a Akane que poco a poco se iba desfalleciendo sobre el pasto…

- Akane… mi dulce Akane… ¿Por qué?

- Akane… por favor no… no me dejes solo… - decía Ranma mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Akane

- Ranma… yo quiero que seas feliz Ranma…

- Akane… mi dulce Akane… - dijo Jingzi mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella – eras mi esposa… y como espíritu legendario estoy maldito a casarme… al causar tu daño… yo mismo me he dañado… mi vida a cambio de la tuya… con este acto tan grande de amor… has sellado al espíritu del espejo nuevamente – Jingzi tomo su apariencia nuevamente – Ranma Saotome… de ti depende que ella viva o muera ahora… - y sin más Jingzi volvió al Espejo, y rápidamente éste se elevo y se esfumo en el firmamento…

- ¡Akane… Akane reacciona! Yo no deseaba esto… no sin ti…

- Ranma… estas curado de tu maldición… vive feliz mi amado Ranma

- Akane… no me dejes… yo deseo estar contigo… siempre…

- Ranma… ¿sabes que deseaba realmente? – decía Akane con dificultad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo deseaba un beso tuyo Ranma…

- Akane… - y lentamente Ranma se acerco al rostro de Akane y le dio un suave y tierno beso…

Akane no pudo reaccionar al beso… al parecer sus fuerzas la abandonaban…

- ¡Ranma debemos irnos! – dijo Ryoga

- Ranma Saotome… por esta vez me uniré a ti… rápido al Jet debemos llevar a Akane al Hospital de Nerima…

- ¡Akaneeeeee! Gritaba Ranma mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de ella…

Continuará…

Bueno bueno hasta aquí mi historia…ya tengo terminada el próximo capítulo… asique antes de que me quieran linchar por este final… les aviso que aun falta lo mejor… ¿Morirá Akane sin escuchar los deseos de Ranma? ¿A qué se refería Jingzi con que de él dependía si vivía o moría?... Espero sus Reviews para subir la continuación…

Besitosssss n_n


	7. La Lucha de Akane: Ilusión vrs Real

Aquí estoy de nuevo… gracias a todas por sus Reviews, todos me dieron animo para agregar mas texto a esta historia… en especial a este capitulo… ya casi viene el lemon… n_n

Gracias en especial a CrissLuna por tu apoyo y tu fidelidad en mi historia… y a Carmen15 gracias por tu critica… he aprendido mucho mucho….

**Capítulo VII – La Lucha de Akane: Ilusión vrs Real**

Simbología:

- Blablablabla: los personajes hablan

_- "blablablabla": los personajes piensan_

- Ranma Saotome… por esta vez me uniré a ti… rápido al Jet debemos llevar a Akane al Hospital de Nerima…

- ¡Akaneeeeee! Gritaba Ranma mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de ella…

Sasuke les lanzo una escalera de cuerdas para que pudieran abordar el Jet, todos subieron rápidamente Ryoga le ayudo a Ranma a colocarse a Akane sobre sus espaldas para subirla, Ranma iba subiendo lentamente la escalera y Ryoga cuidaba de que Akane no le pasara nada, la habían amarrado a la espalda de Ranma con lasos y alguna sabana que llevaban en sus mochilas…

Una vez en el Jet emprendieron el viaje hacia Nerima… nadie comentaba palabra alguna… Todos iban callados les parecía, por primera vez, que era mejor callar ante el evidente dolor del joven Artista Marcial quien solo tomaba el cuerpo de Akane en su brazos, rogando al cielo que despertara…

- _"Ranma…. Ranma… ¿pero dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?"_

_- "Akane… si no hubiéramos discutido tanto desde un principio… esto no habría sucedido… de que me sirve no tener la maldición si te pierdo a ti… Akane… no se qué hacer…" – _pensaba Ranma…

- Ranma… no te preocupes…- dijo Ryoga mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro derecho de Ranma - Akane aun sigue con vida… además debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarla… recuerda que el espíritu dijo que de ti dependía si vivía o moría… asique lo mejor que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte… hazle sentir a Akane tu apoyo…

- "_Ryoga… ese es Ryoga… ¡maldición! No puedo abrir los ojos… no puedo moverme… Ranma ayúdame"_

_- _Tienes razón Ryoga… tengo que lograr sacar a Akane de este estado… ¡Maldición Kuno! ¡No puede esta cosa ir más rápido!

- Como se nota que eres ignorante Saotome… viajas en uno de los medios más rápidos… pronto llegaremos a Nerima…

- Airen… no preocupar… si chica violenta no despertar aquí estar Shampoo para consolarte…

- Cállate boba… no digas esas cosas en este momento… - dijo Ukyo – además… Ran-Chan se quedará conmigo…

- jojojojojjoojo Si Ranma decide casarse conmigo le ayudaré a que mande a Akane al mejor Hospital jojojojojo "_claro me conviene dejarla ahí internada" jojojojojjoojo_

_- "Pero como se atreven… que falta de respeto… me ven que estoy inmovilizada, sin abrir los ojos y ya están peleándose a Ranma…. Claro como Ranma es un cobar…"_

_-_ ¡MALDICION! ¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡QUE NO VEN QUE ESTE NO ES MOMENTO DE HABLAR TONTERIAS! ¡ACASO ESTAN CIEGAS O QUE! – dijo Ranma

Las tres quedaron con los ojos como platos, al ver la reacción de Ranma no tuvieron mejor opsion que quedarse calladas…

El Jet aterrizo en la mansión de los Kuno y Ranma rápidamente tomo a Akane en sus brazos y salto sobre los techos

- _"Es mejor que la lleve donde el Dr. Tofu… aunque ya sea muy tarde, seguramente los Tendo y mi papa regresen muy pronto"_

Ranma saltaba rápidamente de techo en techo corriendo con su Akane en brazos…

- _Ranma…._

_- ¿_Eh? Akane!... creí escuchar tu voz Akane… debe ser la ansiedad…

En la clínica del Dr. Tofu…

- Dices que el espíritu la atravesó con una daga – dijo el Dr. Tofu mientras se acomodaba los lentes…

- Si… yo mismo la vi cuando se dirigía hacia mi pecho… pero Akane se interpuso…

- Ya veo… y dices que el espíritu dijo que ella era su esposa

- Si, él quito mi maldición a cambio de que Akane fuera su esposa…

- Ya veo…. – dijo el Dr. Tofu mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón…

- Doctor Tofu… ¿Qué le pasa a Akane? – pregunto angustiado Ranma…

- Veras Ranma… he revisado a Akane y no tiene nada… está más sana que nunca

- pero… ¿entonces porque no reacciona?

- pues veras… no lo sé…

Ranma cayó de espaldas al oír esta respuesta…

- ¡Pero cómo que no lo sabe!

- Espera muchacho… no lo sé con certeza… veras… si Akane y el Espíritu fueron esposos aunque sea por 1 minuto… y el espíritu dio su vida a cambio de la de Akane… eso quiere decir que Akane aun goza con los derechos de ser esposa de un Espíritu

- ¿Derechos de esposa de un espíritu?

- Si… Akane no está muerta… simplemente está sumergida en un espacio de lo Real y lo no Real… recuerda que se caso con Jingzi el Espíritu del Espejo… al convocar a Jingzi ella decía "Que lo real se confunda con el anhelo" es en ese espacio en el que se encuentra luchando ahora…

- _"Lo Real con el Anhelo…. Claro por eso no puedo ver a Ranma… "- _después que Akane pensó esto… todo en su mente se ilumino… vio un hermoso mar con una cabaña acogedora… y podía caminar y escuchar muy bien lo que hablaban a su alrededor…."

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo puedo yo salvar a Akane? – pregunto Ranma

- Supongo que tú debes cumplir con la última parte…. "y se forme en materia lo que más deseo" tú Ranma… debes averiguar qué es lo que más desea Akane… ella regresará cuando ella quiera regresar…

- ¿Acaso no quiere?

- es decir… regresará cuando sea el momento adecuado… Ranma tú sientes algo muy fuerte por ella… ella lo siente por ti… pero ambos fueron muy tercos para aclararlo… ahora desde la enorme distancia en que se encuentran deberás aclararlos… solo así… creo que Akane regresará…

- El Doctor Tofu tiene razón yerno – dijo una pequeña anciana que estaba parada en su bastón

- Airen… yo ayudarte a que Akane vuelva… así tú ser libre de casarte conmigo!

- ¿y usted que sabe de eso anciana? – pregunto molesto Ranma

- Veras… en china existe esa leyenda del espíritu del espejo… pero lo que el Dr. Tofu no te ha contado si al regreso del Espíritu a la tierra nuevamente tú no has podido despertar a su esposa ella quedara en su estado para siempre…

- ¡Que! – dijo Ranma…

- Te aconsejo yerno… que no te despegues de ella… porque Jingzi no ha muerto… él es un espíritu… esta solamente sellado pero cuantas veces el desee puede acercarse a su esposa… si te descuidas… puede tomarla y tratar de consumar la unión

- ¡Que! ¡Primero muerto! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ABUSE DE AKANE!

- Airen… no preocupar… lo mejor es que chica violenta tenga un esposo inmortal así no preocupar por matar a alguien con su comida…

- _"Ashhhh Shampoo! ¡Ranma eres un idiota! Con esa loca pegada a ti no podrás hacerme regresar…"_

_- _Shampoo… por favor aléjate de mi… no te quiero cerca de mi… debes entender que mi deseo es permanecer al lado de Akane… ¿Qué debo de hacer para que desistas de casarte conmigo?

- Airen no poder hacer nada… tu vencerme yo casarme contigo…

- _"Con que eso es todo… si soy la esposa de un espíritu… algún beneficio debo obtener… muy bien… experimentemos… rayos! Si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con Ranma… a ver…. – _dijo Akane mientras caminaba sobre el mar…- _si este es un mundo irreal… ¡claro! Cuando Ranma duerma… trataré de aparecerme en sus sueños… así como Jingzi hacia conmigo… bueno bueno nunca se me apareció en sueños… pero al menos no pierdo nada con intentarlo… "_

_-_ Será mejor que me vaya… Akane debe descansar en su cama…

- Yerno… no dudes en pedir ayuda jajajajajajaja –

- Airen… si necesitar que te consuele llamarme…

- Par de locas – dijo Ranma mientras saltaba de techo en techo hasta llegar al Dojo Tendo…

Cuando Ranma llego al Dojo Tendo, las luces estaban apagadas, le parecía extraño, ya que a esas horas de la noche, Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi ya tendrían que estar de regreso, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, y subió a la habitación de Akane… abrió la puerta y entro con ella aun en brazos…

- "_Así será cuando entre contigo después de nuestra boda…" – _Pensó Ranma… quien agradecía a Dios que Akane no pudiera ver el sonrojo de sus mejías…, la coloco suavemente en la cama y quito un mechón de su frente…

- Akane…. eres realmente hermosa…

- _"Ranma… realmente lo crees así…. Ranma… debo encontrar la manera de comunicarme con él…"_

_- _Akane… si puedes escucharme… descansa… no me alejaré de ti… pero no te enfades por favor… no te hare nada…buscaré ayuda para que te cambien de ropa… pero eso será mañana… Buenas noches… Akane…

Sin más Ranma se acomodo en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Akane… poco a poco, lentamente Ranma se quedo dormido… y tuvo un sueño muy peculiar

**Sueño de Ranma:**

Ranma se encontraba caminando en la orilla de una playa extensa… con arena blanca, el agua salina de color azul intenso… era de noche y la luna era llena y brillaba en todo su esplendor…

- Que paz… se respira en este lugar… si tan solo pudiera estar aquí…

- ¡Hola Ranma!

- ¡Akane!

**Fin del sueño**

Ranma se sentó rápidamente… con el corazón agitado… haber visto a Akane, por un segundo le trajo desconcierto… ¿Qué significaba ese sueño?...

- _"Ranma… tonto… porque despertaste…. Por lo visto mi idea no era errada… la manera en que me puedo comunicar con él es por los sueños… claro… esperaré a que se duerma nuevamente…. " – _Akane estaba segura… de que solo así podría comunicarse con él.

Ranma fue cediendo nuevamente al sueño… en el fondo anhelaba soñar con Akane de nuevo…

Ranma se encontraba caminando en la orilla de una playa extensa… con arena blanca, el agua salina de color azul intenso… era de noche y la luna era llena y brillaba en todo su esplendor…

- Vaya si es extraño!... he tenido sueños muchas veces… pero regresar al mismo nunca…

- ¡Ranma eres un idiota! – le dijo Akane a espaldas de él

Ranma al escuchar esa voz quedo helado, dio un giro y se topo con una imagen sin igual, su linda prometida… corrección ex prometida parada con esa mirada desafiante, con su cabello azulado recogido un poco de lado con una flor blanca, con una pequeña túnica de color blanca hasta media pierna y una capa del mismo color que caía de su hombro derecho rodeando la mitad de su torso hasta caer por un lado de su cadera, zapatillas del mismo tono… una imagen que a Ranma sin lugar a dudas lo dejo helado… era una diosa… si su diosa con alma de tigresa, pues la mirada la sostenía molesta y con un enojo que le daba un poco de temor…

- Akane… "¿_Realmente eres tu Akane?, o es un sueño solamente… si es solo un sueño… debo comprobarlo? _– Ranma se acerco poco a poco a Akane, él tenía que comprobar si solo era un sueño… y si así lo era, no tenía nada de malo hacerlo, al final de cuentas no era la primera vez que tenia sueños con Akane…

- Ranma… ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Akane nerviosa al ver la manera en que Ranma la veía y se acercaba a ella

- Akane… te vez hermosa… si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar de él… - decía Ranma mientras se colocaba frente a ella y la tomaba por los brazos…

- Ranma… ¿Te sientes bien?

- Akane… - y sin más se entrego un suave y tierno beso… beso que hizo que Akane se quedará completamente quieta… ella no podía creer que Ranma Saotome fuera capaz de hacer eso, sin embargo entendió que él solo pensaba en que era un sueño, por lo que lo saco de su letargo… lo empujo haciendo que éste callera sentado en la arena con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Pero que te crees para besarme si mi permiso! ¡Ranma….!

- ¿Akane? – Dijo Ranma mientras se cacheteaba para entender que no es un sueño– Entonces no estoy durmiendo…

- ¡Tu quien te crees! ¡Atrevido! ¡Degenerado! ¡Pervertido!

- Ya cállate Akane… no es para tanto… además lo hice para saber si era un sueño o no ¡Quien querría besar a una… - "_Cállate Ranma… recuerda que necesitas sacarla de ese estado, si te pones a ofenderla no lo conseguirás…" – _Olvídalo Akane… perdóname no volverá a suceder

- ¡Anda dilo! ¡A una marimacho pechos planos como yo!

- No Akane… no tiene sentido besar a alguien en un sueño… lo hice porque al final de cuentas pensé que era un sueño… por favor perdóname… Dime… ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Ranma… eh eh… bueno no lo sé… tú si estas… bueno, durmiendo, yo vine aquí después de escuchar lo que te dijo el Dr. Tofu… - dijo Akane sonrojada

- ¡Escuchaste lo que dijo el Dr. Tofu! _"Kuso… eso quiere decir que ella…_

_**Flashback**_

"Es decir… regresará cuando sea el momento adecuado… Ranma tú sientes algo muy fuerte por ella… ella lo siente por ti… pero ambos fueron muy tercos para aclararlo… ahora desde la enorme distancia en que se encuentran deberás aclararlos… solo así… creo que Akane regresará…"

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ranma se había quedado de piedra, con solo el hecho de pensar que Akane escucho que él tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia ella… Akane solo lo observo y entendió que era lo que le pasaba a Ranma, después de todo ella sabía perfectamente lo tímido que podía llegar a ser.

- Ranma, lo que escuche fue que me encontraba en un mundo de lo no real, y debo de encontrar la manera de salir de aquí… supongo que si se arreglan los problemas del otro lado a lo mejor pueda regresar… dime Ranma ¿Cuál fue el deseo que le pediste a Jingzi? Tal vez resolviendo tu deseo y el mío pueda regresar… de otro modo… - dijo Akane mientras le daba la espalda a Ranma y miraba el horizonte en el mar – Tendré que desposarme con Jingzi

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Akane escúchame bien! – Dijo Ranma mientras le ponía la mano sobre su hombro - ¡Mientras yo viva, jamás permitiré que abusen de ti… tú eres mi prometida digan lo que digan las demás… solamente tú… eres la única…

- Ranma… bueno… entonces hay que encargarse de las demás

- ¿Akane? ¿No estarás pensando ya igual que tu esposo ese verdad?

- ¡Ranma eres un idiota….!

- ¡No me llames así!

- La única manera de comunicarme con el exterior es atreves de los sueños… creo que deberé dormir al lado de Mouse… y Ryoga…

- Bueno veré que puedo hacer… Akane… realmente te vez hermosa…

- Ranma… ¿en verdad lo crees? – dijo Akane mientras giraba y se colocaba frente a Ranma

- Si Akane… yo…

- Ranma… gracias… por…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba el brazo de la peli azul y apartaba un mechón de cabello de su frente…

- Por el beso… tú me besaste la otra vez… cuando desfallecí en tus brazos…

- ¿Recuerdas eso?

- Si Ranma… eso fue… hermoso… yo…. _"quiero repetirlo Ranma" – _pensó Akane.

- Yo quiero repetirlo Akane… ¿puedo? – Pregunto el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba el mentón de la chica…

- Ranma… - ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y levantar un poco el rostro, gesto que Ranma entendió que era un si… Ranma se acerco poco a poco y cuando estaba a punto de terminar con la distancia entre sus labios, sintió que un frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo…

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¿Pero qué? – dijo Ranma completamente empapado….

- ¡Ranma! ¡No, no te transformas! – dijo un pequeño anciano libidinoso quien tenia un valde en sus manos

- Viejo Libidinoso ¡Pero quien se cree para despertarme así!...

- Ranma yo solo quería saludarte como se debe… pero veo que ya no te transformas ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- ¡Que le importa! ¡Salga de aquí!

- ¿Qué le pasa a Akane?... veo que tiene un sueño muy pesado… ni con tus gritos se levanta

- ¡Ya cállese, cállese…. Lárguese de una vez!

- mmmm – dijo el maestro con una mirada picara – Anda Ranma dime… ¿Qué haces aquí dormido en la habitación de mi linda Akane?... Veo que has sabido aprovechar el tiempo pillín

- ¡Cállese viejo pervertido!

- Akane mi amor…. – dijo el viejecito mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a Akane…

- _"Hay no, maestro ni se le ocurra tocarme… Ranma reacciona"_

_- ¡_No se atreva a tocarla! – dijo Ranma mientras lanzaba al maestro por la ventana

- Viejo asqueroso…. Gracias a él no pude besarte Akane… bueno… será mejor que baje contigo y les diga a los demás que esta pasando…

- _"Ranma…" –_ Akane dio un bostezo… _"Sera mejor que descanse un poco… después de todo a Ranma solo podre hablarle mientras duerme… "_

Ranma tomo a Akane en sus brazos, y bajo con ella al comedor, ahí solo se encontraba Kasumi

- Buenos días Ranma – dijo Kasumi mientras sonreía

- Buenos días Kasumi… ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Veras ellos se quedaron en la casa del amigo de papá y tio Genma, el maestro y yo regresamos porque no podíamos comunicarnos con ustedes, además yo tenia que venir a cocinarles un poco más… pero… ¿Por qué cargas a Akane? Hay Ranma, deberías dejarla dormir un poco más…

- Kasumi… por favor siéntate, tengo que contarte algo.

Ranma contaba lo que les había pasado a él y a Akane… como dieron con el pergamino de Jingzi y hasta como fue que Akane se sacrifico por salvar su vida… Kasumi entendió perfectamente…

- Ranma… entonces dices que el Dr. Tofu te esta ayudando con esto…

- Si Kasumi, él me dijo que debo hacer que Akane quiera regresar

- Ya veo… entonces solo debes confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos a ella y ella así querra venir a tu lado.

- Kasumi… yo

- No tienes por que avergonzarte Ranma… y tranquilo les dire a papá y a los demás que están bien… así tendrás mas privacidad para arreglar esta situación… no quiero ni pensar que te haría papá si se entera…

- je je je je – dijo Ranma mientras se imaginaba la cabeza gigante monstruosa del Señor Soun

- Prepararé suficiente comida para ustedes… aunque no sé como harás que Akane coma… en ese estado…

- Tienes razón… no he pensado en eso…

Mientras tanto Akane acaba de levantarse de su descanzo en el mundo del espejo… cuando sintió una cálida mano que la tocaba…

- Akane…

- ¡Ranma! ¿Pero como haz hecho para estar aquí?

- Mi dulce Akane… ven… acompáñame debes comer algo… vamos a la orilla de la playa ahí tengo algo para ti

Akane se dejaba guiar por él cuando entonces recordó que él no podría ser Ranma

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Jingzi?

- Indiscutiblemente eres inteligente Akane Tendo

- Jingzi te exijo que me saques de aquí…

- Akane eres mi esposa… no abusaré de ti… pero si Ranma Saotome no logra sacarte de este mundo te quedaras para siempre aquí conmigo… seremos felices…

- ¡Cállate!

- Ven… bésame Akane… sé que tu deseo es sentirte entre los brazos de Ranma… aquí estoy yo para complacerte… - dijo Jingzi mientras tomaba a Akane por los hombros acercándose poco a poco a ella

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame Jingzi! ¡Ranmaaaaaa! – grito Akane desgarradoramente

- ¿Akane? – Ranma había sentido una punzada en su corazón… y eso indiscutiblemente no era buena señal… - Akane… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Akane? – dijo Ranma tomando a Akane colocándosela en las piernas… - ¡Escúchame bien Akane… yo pude oir que gritabas mi nombre… ¡Akane!

- Tranquilo Ranma – dijo Kasumi – debe ser tu ansiedad que te hace pensar eso… Akane se ve tan plácidamente dormida… llévala a su habitación para que descanse…

- Si Kasumi, y gracias por no enfadarte conmigo… yo… yo te prometo que cueste lo que me cueste sacaré a Akane de este estado…

- Yo lo sé Ranma… la respuesta esta aquí – dijo Kasumi mientras señalaba el corazón de Ranma – solo quita el orgullo y verás que fácil sale… - Bueno será mejor que vaya a buscar al Maestro, es hora de irnos… - dijo Kasumi con una de sus tradicionales sonrisas…

- Adiós y gracias Kasumi – Ranma llevo a Akane a su habitación… la observaba con ojos de temor y a la vez ternura… - Akane… ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

- ¡Jingzi suéltame! ¡No seas un cobarde obligándome a hacer algo que no deseo! – dijo Akane sin poder movilizarse

- Mi dulce Akane…. jamás haría algo así… se inclino y la beso en la mejilla – además… veo que estas descubriendo poco a poco tus nuevos poderes… este es el mundo del espejo, aquí ves lo que deseas ver… y veo que haz descubierto la manera de comunicarte con el otro mundo…. Abre bien los ojos Akane… no sea que te pierdas entre la Ilusión y lo Real… - y sin decir más nada Jingzi desapareció…

Ranma estaba desesperado… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Akane despertara y así poder aclarar lo que sentía por ella… aclarar que las otras prometidas no eran importantes para él… aclarar que a pesar de su maldición, que gracias al sacrificio de ella ya no tenia… él la amaba… ¿amar? Pensó Ranma… - _"Rayos! Si no fuera tan difícil poder decirle que… la amo…" _

_-_ Akane… no sé que hacer para sacarte de este estado… pero creo que comenzaré arreglando las cosas para que cuando tu vuelvas… sea mejor… - y sin más, Ranma tomo a Akane y salió por la ventana de la habitación, saltando entre techos hasta llegar al restaurante de Ukyo

- Ukyo… Necesito un favor

- Dime Ran-chan tu sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo la peli castaña con una de sus mejores sonrisas

- Gracias… eres una buena amiga

- "_Amiga…" – _pensó Ukyo

- Necesito que tu, Shampoo, Kodashi, Kuno y Ryoga vallan al parque central de Nerima dentro de 1 hora es importante lo que debo decirles…

- Ranma… esta bien, dejalo en mis manos… ahí estaremos – dijo Ukyo

- Gracias Ukyo… nos vemos…. – dijo Ranma al salir del restaurante para preparar todo para esa cita

- _"Ranma… que pretendes hacer" – dijo Akane_

Ranma caminaba en dirección al parque, mientras cargaba a Akane… la brisa de la tarde golpeaba el cabello azul de la chica y hacia que los flecos del artista marcial se movieran, Ranma no sabia si lo que estaba a punto de hacer funcionaría… pero debía seguir el consejo de Kasumi…

Flashback

- …solo debes confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos a ella, así ella querrá venir a tu lado.

Fin del Flashback

Ranma se sentó en una banca que había en medio del parque… aquel parque en donde él gracias a una bendita dijo que no tenia ojos para nadie más que para Akane… y aunque en ese momento estaba bajo el poder afrodisiaco de la bendita, ahora que la observaba sin temores ni estorbos, no quería dejar de hacerlo, realmente él solo tenia ojos para Akane.

- Akane… escúchame bien… sé que he sido un idiota contigo… pero ya no soy el chiquillo de 16 años que conociste esa mañana covertida en peliroja… gracias a ti… estoy curado de esa maldición…

- _"Ranma… " _

- Pero no tiene sentido no tenerla y tampoco te tengo a ti… - una lagrima cayo de los ojos azules… y se detuvo en la mejilla de Akane…

- "¿_Ranma?... Ranma está llorando… por mi…"_

_- _Por eso… quiero decirte que… no, quiero pedirte perdón Akane…. por haber sido tan malo contigo… yo… no sentía cada una de mis palabras… lo que pasa es que me pones sumamente nervioso… y la única manera de salir de ese letargo de nervios es insultándote y así logro que te enojes y la verdad… es…. Que te vez linda cuando te enojas…. Creo que hasta masoquista me he vuelto…

- _"Ranma… rayos! Tengo que salir de aquí… no puede ser que cuando Ranma toma valor para abrir su corazón yo no pueda verle…."_

_- _Eso yo siempre pensarlo Airen… solo un masoquista puede ser prometido de una chica violenta – dijo Shampoo, quien se hacía acompañar de Kodashi, Ukyo, Ryoga y Kuno…

- ¿Para que nos has citado aquí Ranma Saotome? – exigió arrogantemente Kuno

- Si Ranma ¿que es lo que quieres? – dijo el chico cerdo

- jojojojojo Ranma mi amor… has venido a declarar tu amor por ti jojojojojo

- Dinos de una buena vez Ran-Chan que pasa…

- Antes que nada – dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba y acostaba a Akane en la banca del parque – Que les quede claro a ustedes tres – dijo señalando a las chicas – que esta decisión había sido tomada desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero que me faltaba el coraje para hacerlo…

- Ranma… - dijeron al unísono Shampoo y Ukyo

- jojojojojo dime Ranma mi amor que has decidido…

- Quiero que dejen en paz a Akane… no se metan con ella entienden… porque la que se meta de ella, se las verá conmigo… y poco me importará que sean mujeres… las tres son buenas luchadoras… pero si es necesario luchar contra ustedes para defender a Akane no dudaré en usar la fuerza…

- _"Ranma… "_

_- _y que has decidido Ranma… - dijo Ukyo con aire de tristeza

- Mi única prometida quiero que sea Akane Tendo… y digo quiero… porque eso es algo que le pediré cuando logre rescatarla de ese sitio donde se encuentra… y les aclaro a ustedes dos Kuno y Ryoga… que no permitiré que ustedes se acerquen con otras intenciones a Akane una vez ella tome su decisión…

- ¿y que te hace pensar que te escogerá a ti Ranma? – dijo Ryoga – tú eres el ser que más la a lastimado…

- Lo sé Ryoga… por eso le volveré a pedir perdón… y aunque no me perdonará lo que siento por ella no cambiará… porque yo amo a Akane…

- _"Ranma… lo dijo…. Él me ama…. Ranma"_

Cuando Ranma termino de decir su declaración… un humo verdoso se apareció frente a ellos

- Jingzi!

- Ranma Saotome… Akane Tendo es mi esposa… no te permito que hables así de ella…

- Jeh! Tú eres solo su esposo por que ella quiso salvarme de mi maldición… abre los ojos… lo que siente por mi es más fuerte que tu…

- Este día sin duda morirás….

Se inicio la batalla… Jingzi estaba furioso…. Ranma solo lograba con dificultad esquivar algunos de sus ataques… Akane desde el mundo de lo irreal se encontraba desesperada quería salir… ayudar a Ranma… pelear con un espíritu legendario…

- _"Un espíritu legendario…. ¡Claro! Si Jingzi puede salir de aquí yo debo también después de todo soy su esposa… el espejo… donde vi el espejo…. – _Akane corrió hasta la cabaña y encontró el espejo con el que había convocado a Jingzi, lo tomo y salió frente al mar… - _"No sé si funcione… pero… - _

Akane tomo al espejo, y vio lo que estaba pasando en el mundo real… Ranma luchaba contra Jingzi y era el espíritu el que tenía la ventaja… Ranma se veía notablemente cansado y los golpe de Jingzi le estaban causando daño, grandes daños…

- _"Ranma… no… no resistirá si sigue así… debo ayudarlo… maldición necesito salir de aquí… yo deseo estar a tu lado Ranma…" _dijo Akane mientras una lagrima caía posándose en el espejo, éste al contacto de la lagrima de Akane se ilumino y lanzo destellos de luz…

- _Espejo Legendario… cumple mi deseo… que lo real no se confunda con el anhelo… y que pueda estar ahora donde más lo deseo… - _

Ranma estaba tirado en el suelo… con un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su sien…

- Ranma Saotome… muere como siendo lo que más anhelabas… - dijo Jingzi mientras sacaba una daga que crecia al paso que se acercaba al pecho de Ranma, sin embargo una luz resplandeciente lo cego por un momento…

- ¡Detente Jingzi! –

- ¿Akane? Pero como has logrado salir…. – pregunto Jingzi molesto

- Lo que más deseo es estar al lado de Ranma… no permitiré que lo mates… antes tendrás que luchar conmigo… - dijo Akane mientras creaba un escudo de aura que envolvía a ella y a Ranma – y te aseguro que le sacaré provecho a los poderes de mi "esposo" – dijo la peli azul mientras levantaba su ceja derecha

- A…Akane… - dijo con dificultad Ranma – Has… has vuelto Akane… estas a mi lado ahora… por… favor… perdo… -

- shhhhh- Dijo Akane mientras colocaba su dedo sobre los labios de Ranma – quédate quieto Ranma… no te esfuerces, yo te amo… Ranma… y mi amor por ti es capaz de perdonar todas las cosas que han pasado… perdóname tu a mi Ranma… por ser la peor de tus prometidas… la verdad no se como comportarme y no sé cómo actuar…. No soy buena cocinando, ni en actividades de casa, no soy buena en nada realmente… pero te aseguro que daré mi vida para proteger la tuya…

- Akane… tu eres perfecta para mi… te am….

Ranma no pudo terminar pues vio como Jingzi tomaba del cuello a Akane alzándola del suelo

- Akane Tendo… tú no puedes desafiar a tu esposo…

- Jingzi… sí puedo… porque el trato era que no lastimarías a Ranma… y no has cumplido con tu parte del trato… y como soy la esposa de un espíritu legendario puedo hacerlo… - dijo Akane quien con sus manos creo una aura roja sobre Jingzi haciendo que este la soltara…

- Prepárate Akane…. te venceré y no tendrás más opción que ser mía…

Jingzi lanzo una bola de energía hacia Akane, ella a su vez, creo un escudo impiendo que la lastimará…

- Akane… déjame luchar… - dijo Ranma mientras se puso en pie… - estamos juntos en esto… luchare a tu lado… -

- ¡Todos lo haremos! – dijeron el escuadros de prometidas y prometidos

- No quiero que se metan – dijo Akane mientras los envolvía en una burbuja – observen, y espero que entiendan que el amor que siento por Ranma es más fuertes que todos ustedes…

- Akane no luches… puedes lastimarte… no lo soportaría perderte nuevamente…

- Jamás me perderás… yo siempre seré tuya…

- ¡Ya cállense! – dijo Jingzi mientras se elevaba y preparaba una bola de energía… - ¡No me importa! ¡Acabaré con este mundo!

- Espejo Legendario, ven y cumple mi deseo… que la maldad vuelva a su arresto y me deje en paz con el ser que más deseo…. –

Cuando Akane termino de hacer el conjuro, el espejo brillo y rápidamente Jingzi estaba siendo absorbido por el espejo… Ranma corrió al lado de Akane y la tomo en brazos porque la fuerza del espejo era tal que la estaba comenzando a absorber… cuando Jingzi fue completamente absorbido por el espejo Akane tomo la daga que Jingzi había usado en contra de Ranma y termino su conjuro

- Que lo real no se confunda más con el anhelo… y se vuelva en materia lo que más deseo…. – clavando así la daga en el espejo, destruyéndolo y formándose polvo…

- ¡Ranmaaaa! – gritaba Akane mientras salia de su pecho luz y se difundia por todo el cielo…

- ¡Akane! – gritaba Ranma mientras se acercaba a Akane y la abrazaba ambos iban desapareciendo poco a poco…

- ¡Airen! ¡Salir de ahí! – gritaba Shampoo

- ¡Ran-Chan!

- ¡Akane! – gritaron el chico cerdo y el rayo azul del Furinkan…

- Ranma esta dispuesto a morir al lado de Akane… Shampoo no debes intervenir…

Ranma y Akane desaparecieron a la vista de todos… sin embargo…

- ¿Cómo que fueron tele transportados? – gritaron las tres locas prometidas y los chicos

- Así es… El espejo cumplió el deseo de Akane… ellos están bien… aparecerán pronto… - dijo la la pequeña anciana… - Será mejor que nos vallamos a casa… por ahora no podemos hacer nada…

Mientras, un joven de trenza despertaba al pie de una montaña… montaña que le pareció familiar…

- Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?... – decía Ranma mientras sobaba su cabeza por un golpe – ¿Akane? ¡Akane!

- shhhh – Decía Akane mientras ponía su mano en la boca de Ranma, Akane estaba atrás de él por lo que tubo que rodearlo con sus brazos para poder callarlo – Cállate Ranma… nos pueden encontrar tus prometidas…

- nomjujiasjd –

- ¿Qué dices? Hay Ranma no te entiendo – decía Akane mientas mantenía la mano en la boca de Ranma

Ranma tomo la mano de Akane y la separo lentamente de su boca… vio a Akane a los ojos y beso delicadamente la palma de la mano de ella, Akane ante ese gesto se origino un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

- No te preocupes Akane… - Ranma miraba con ternura a Akane – creo que estamos lejos de su alcance…

- Ranma… eh eh ¿A dónde estamos?

- Creo que al pie del monte Nishitama, no se como, pero creo que la luz que salió de ti nos trajo hasta acá…

- Claro… debió haber sido por mi deseo…

**Flashback**

- Que lo real no se confunda más con el anhelo… y se vuelva en materia lo que más deseo….

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¿Cuál era tu deseo Akane?

- Eh… bueno… estar a tu lado Ranma… yo… quería sal….

Akane no pudo terminar la frase… pues sintió la presión de los labios del artista marcial

- "_Ranma… me esta besando"_

_- Akane… te amo…._

El beso era tierno… Ranma tomaba la mano de Akane y la colocaba en el pecho de él…

- sientes como late…

- Ranma

- Es por ti Akane… Akane yo te amo…

- Ranma… - Akane no soporto más y lo abrazo, coloco su cara sobre el pecho fornido de Ranma, él apenas y escuchaba unos sollosos…

- Akane… ¿Por qué lloras? A—acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por mi…

- Ranma… lloro de felicidad… yo tambien te amo… te amo mucho…

- Akane… - Ranma tomo el mentón de la peli azul… y se fundieron así en un dulce y tierno beso… beso que iva subiendo de tono… pues Ranma mientras la besaba sus manos iban acariciando la espalda de la chica, que aun se encontraba con los atuendo que Jingzi le dio… Akane solo pudo rodear el cuello de su chico mientras le daba paso para que profundizara el beso… a causa de la necesidad de respirar se separaron…

- Ranma…

- Akane… debo… debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche… tardaremos 3 días en llegar a Nerima…

- Eso no importa Ranma… serán tres maravillosos días a tu lado… - dijo Akane mientras tomaba el mentón de Ranma y lo aproximaba a ella para darle un mordisco en el labio inferior…

- Creo que podría permanecer así toda la vida… - dijo Ranma embobado… - ven… busquemos un refugio… vallamos a la cueva… ahí podremos descansar… - Ranma tomo a Akane en sus brazos y saltaba rápidamente buscando la entrada de la cueva… sin lugar a dudas cosas interesantes pasaran con estos dos artistas marciales… porque El amor siempre va sin razón… y para éstos dos jóvenes la extraña manera de amar entre discutir y pelear… siempre terminará en un te quiero….

_**Continuará…**_

Espero les gustará… pronto subiré la continuación… espero sus review… para poder subir el próximo capitulo…

Saludos y abrazos desde El Salvador….


	8. Novios

Capítulo VIII – Día 1: Novios

Simbología:

Blablablabla – los personajes hablan

"_blablablabla" – los personajes piensan_

_- Cambio de Escena._

Habían pasado una noche tranquila… ella descansaba en una cama improvisada que había hecho su prometido con muchas hojas y la capa que ella llevaba puesta, despertó y lo primero que vio fue al artista marcial recostado sobre una roca frente a ella, profundamente dormido…

- Ranma… - lo llamaba la peli azul con las claras intenciones de despertarle

- mmmm si Akane… mi hermosa Akane… - decía Ranma entre sueños…

- ¿Ranma?... debo aprovechar esta situación – decía Akane conteniendo la risa… - Ranma, mi amor…

- Akane… ven conmigo Akane… te aseguro que te gustara… - decía el chico dormido

- Ranma… - Akane no pudo evitar ponerse roja ¿Qué estaría soñando su prometido?

- Ranma despierta… - decía Akane mientras le tocaba la mejilla

- ¿Eh?... Akane?... estaba soñando… pensé que estaba en el mundo de Jingzi… - decía el artista mientras se frotaba los ojos…

- ¿A si?... –decía Akane con una sonrisa de medio lado – y dime Ranma, ¿Qué soñabas?

- na-nada Akane… cosas… - dijo Ranma quien se estaba poniendo rojito de solo recordar su sueño…

_**Sueño de Ranma:**_

_Akane rodeaba el cuello de Ranma a la vez que besaba con pasión esa zona, pasando por el pecho y llegando al torso del chico._

_- mmmm si Akane… mi hermosa Akane…_

_Ranma tomo a la chica de los hombros levantándola y alzándola en sus brazos… ahí había un futon y la acostó sobre él… poco a poco se fue acercando y besaba con frenesí los labios de su chica; Akane acariciaba la cabeza del ojiazul descendiendo hasta la espalda deseando con sus caricias atravesar la estorbosa tela…_

_Ranma descendió con sus besos sobre el cuello, pasando por el pecho de Akane… desabotonando una blusa que llevaba puesta… ¿En qué momento Akane se había cambiado? Pensó para sí, pero le resto importancia… quito la blusa de la chica y siguió descendiendo sobre el vientre de ella… _

_- Ranma mi amor… - dijo Akane mientras se sentaba y tomaba el rostro del chico_

_- Akane… ven conmigo Akane… te aseguro que te gustara… _

_**Fin del sueño.**_

- ¿cosas?... ¿Qué tipo de cosas Ranma? – preguntaba Akane coqueta

- Na…nada en esencia Akane… "_Kuso si le cuento mi sueño seguro me mata…" ¿co-como dormiste?_

_- _bien Ranma… pero ¿te quedaste dormido así toda la noche? – Pregunto Akane mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ranma

- eh... eh _"Akane no hagas eso… me haces las cosas más difíciles" _si Akane… yo… no quería incomodarte por eso me quede así…

- Tu no me incomodas Ranma – dijo Akane mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas…

- Akane… yo…

- Si Ranma… - dijo ella mientras acercaba más su rostro al del chico…

- Yo…

- mmmm aun no te he dado los Buenos días… Ranma… - y así sello sus labios contra los de su prometido, un beso suave, ella marcaba el ritmo… Ranma rodeo la cintura de la chica permitiéndole que se sentara sobre sus piernas… Akane besaba con dulzura los labios de Ranma deseando permanecer así siempre… sin embargo se dio cuenta que una parte en especial de ella estaba experimentando ciertas sensaciones jamás vividas…

Ranma por su parte, estaba extasiado, sintiendo cada movimiento que Akane hacia con sus labios… ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan hábil con los besos?, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, pero el "amigo" de Ranma estaba despertando poco a poco…

- Buenos días Ranma – dijo Akane mientras daba pequeños besos en la mejilla de su prometido

- Bu-buenos días Akane… ¿en qué momento aprendiste a besar así?

- mmmm pues… verás… Nabiki tiene un manual de besos… un día ella me lo presto… ya sabes cómo es…

_**Flashback**_

_- ¿Y para que se supone que quiero leer esto yo Nabiki? – _pregunto Akane molesta

_- Hay hermanita… pues veras… es hora que comiences a avanzar en tu relación con Ranma _– dijo Nabiki mientras cerraba un ojo

_- Bah! ¿Avanzar mi relación con el insensible de Ranma? No me interesa…_

_- Tu léelo Akane… algún día me lo agradecerás… más bien pagarás…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

- ¿Insensible yo? – pregunto Ranma con un puchero

- Pues en ese tiempo eras un completo grosero conmigo…

- si si si… tienes razón… creo que le diré a Nabiki me preste ese manual… veo que ha tenido buenos resultados en ti…

- jajajaja no creas… no lo leí todo… solo la primera lección… pero… - decía Akane quien se estaba comenzando a sonrojar…

- pero… - siguió Ranma.

- me gustaría practicarlo contigo… solo contigo

- créeme que no permitiría que fuera de otra manera…

- tonto.

Akane se levanto y empezó a quitar la capa en la que se había acostado en la noche, colocándosela en la espalda…

- Cuando lleguemos a un pueblo… hay que conseguirte otra ropa… - dijo Ranma un poco serio

- ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta mucho este atuendo… me siento como una diosa – dijo entre un risa traviesa

- Y lo eres…pero no me gusta recordar que estuviste casada con el Jingzi….

- Esta bien… no seas celoso…

- Akane… debemos regresar a Nerima, nuestros padres pronto llegaran y se preocuparan, el descenso será difícil… pero una excelente oportunidad para entre…

- ¡Entrenar!... Ranma ¿me vas a entrenar? – Preguntaba Akane mientras hacía ojos de ternerito.

- Eh.. eh… _"Kuso… y ahora como salgo de este problema, no quiero lastimarla" – _¿Entrenarte? No Akane… además acabamos de salir de una pelea con tu ex esposo ese… y necesitamos recuperar fuerzas… - dijo Ranma mientras se disponía a salir de la cueva…

- ¿En serio?... bueno… pero no creas que no te insistiré en que me entrenes… lo más seguro es que al regresar deba enfrentarme a Shampoo…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra enfrentarte a ella!... ¡Saldrías lastimada!

- ¡Pero qué! ¿Acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra ella?

- Akane… basta… esta discusión no tiene sentido…

- ¡Bah! ¡Como pude olvidarlo!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si tu nunca has querido entrenarme sabe Dios porque… siempre evitas eso conmigo… pues bien… debes saber una cosa… - Dijo Akane mientras se colocaba frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro, mientras alzaba su dedo señalando a Ranma…

- ¿Qué—que cosa? – dijo Ranma un poco asustado

- Que hasta que tú no quieras entrenarme… no te daré nada de nada – dijo Akane con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ¿Eh? – "_Dios… a que se refiere" -_ ¿Cómo que nada de nada Akane?

- Lo que escuchaste, que no te daré ni cariño… - dijo mientras se iba colocando atrás de él a la vez que acariciaba su pecho con su mano… - que no te daré ni un abrazo… - apretando así por atrás al artista marcial – ni besos… sobre todo eso… besos… - finalizo diciendo mientras le besaba los hombros…

Ranma apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba, el contoneo de Akane, jugando de esa manera con él lo estaba poniendo a mil, y la verdad que no sabía si resistiría semejante "castigo".

- Akane… no juegues así conmigo… - decía Ranma con la voz entrecortada…

- Entonces… entréname Ranma… - dijo muy cerca de su oído…

Ranma solo se dio la vuelta y miro a Akane con ojos de desesperación…

- Akane… - dijo Ranma muy cerca del rostro de su prometida

- ¿Ranma?... – Akane era quien ahora estaba embobada con el color de los ojos de Ranma… sin lugar a dudas era el joven más guapo para ella…

- Akane… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, al ver esto la chica hizo lo mismo, esperando el tan ansiado beso…

- No creas que te será tan fácil – dijo Ranma mientras se alejaba, dejando una Akane expectante y que poco a poco estaba enfadándose…

- _"¿Pero qué?... Ash Ranma… con que esas tenemos… muy bien… a ver quien cae primero" – _pensó Akane para sí.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cueva y comenzaron a descender por la montaña… pasaron horas y ninguno de los dos hacia intentos por acercase demasiado el uno al otro, solo lo necesario como para ayudarse a descender al pie de la montaña.

Habían llegado ya al riachuelo, el mismo en el que tuvieron que luchar contra el oso y donde Ranma había sido atacado por los gatos. Akane estaba en la orilla del riachuelo refrescándose un poco… mientras que Ranma estaba buscando un lugar donde poder hospedarse…

Akane se había quitado la capa que llevaba sobre si… y la túnica que llevaba puesta, quedándose solo con un pequeño vestido que apenas le llegaba a media pierna Akane se echaba gotitas de agua sobre su rostro y cuello, un poco de agua sobre sus piernas largas y blancas… Ranma estaba a una distancia embobado, viendo como su prometida se refrescaba…

- Kuso… Akane se ve tan… tan…. "_deseable" _pero que estoy pensando – dijo Ranma mientras sacudía su cabeza – Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…

Akane sintió la mirada de Ranma sobre ella, por lo que le dirigió una mirada dulce mezclada con su hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Que haces ahí parado Ranma? – pregunto Akane coqueta mientras se echaba agua en el cuello

- "_Control Ranma Control" – _pensaba el artista marcial

- mmmm no me digas que le tienes miedo al agua Ranma…

- No, no tengo porque temerle… ya mi maldición no existe más… y bien lo sabes…

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Recuerda que desapareció Jingzi y yo rompí el espejo asique todo es posible Saotome…

- mmmm es muy probable… pero igual prefiero verte así… desde aquí…

- claro no es de extrañarse – dijo Akane mientras se levantaba y caminaba al lado de Ranma

- ¿A qué te refieres Akane?

- Nada… ¿encontraste espacio en el motelito?

- Si Akane encontré una habitación… nos darán descuento por alojarnos como pareja – dijo Ranma con un poco de tono carmín en sus mejillas.

- Ya… bueno vamos entonces… ¿tienes dinero?

- Eh no te preocupes… ya solucione eso…

- ¿Qué hiciste Ranma…?

- Le ayude en unas tareas domesticas, como a cortar leña, mover muebles… en fin no te preocupes… todo está solucionado… vamos…

Ranma Y Akane entraron tomados de la mano al jardín del Motel, la anciana les recibió con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos jóvenes… su habitación esta lista…

- Gracias por permitirnos hospedarnos esta noche – dijo Akane mientras hacia una reverencia a la anciana – Es usted muy amable.

- No tienes porque agradecer linda – dijo la anciana mientras veía a Ranma – tu esposo ha pagado todo con su trabajo, sin él no hubiera terminado tan pronto.

- ¿Mi Esposo? – dijo Akane mientras veía a un Ranma sonrojado

- Si, mí- mí- mi amor… tú sabes… le conté a la señora que hace poco nos hemos casado – dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

- Si linda, no tienes porque avergonzarte. Vayan vayan – dijo la anciana mientras empujaba a la joven pareja – su habitación matrimonial les espera… aun están en luna de miel…

Ranma tomo de la mano Akane y la coloco en su brazo, ambos iban callados hasta que al fin entraron a la habitación.

- Akane… yo… espero no te molestes… la verdad tuve que decir que somos esposos para conseguir el descuento… sino esta seria hora que estuviera aun trabajando para ella – Dijo Ranma mientras jugaba con sus pulgares

Akane no dijo nada, solo observaba la habitación un poco grande, se sentó sobre la cama… se quito las zapatillas, y coloco sus brazos atrás de ella recostándose un poco mientras cruzaba sus piernas…

- No te preocupes Ranma… después de todo eres mi prometido… - dijo Akane mientras se acariciaba con su mano desde la rodilla hasta la media pierna

- Además, algún día nos casaremos… eres mi novia… - dijo Ranma mientras tragaba grueso a raíz de lo nervioso que Akane lo estaba poniendo…

- ¿Novia?... no recuerdo haber aceptado…

Ranma cerró la puerta con seguro, y camino lentamente frente a su prometida, hasta llegar a sentarse al lado de ella…

- Aun no te lo he pedido… Akane… - dijo Ranma mientras veía de pies a cabeza a su prometida…

- pues te aconsejo que no te tardes… no sea que alguien se te adelante… - Dijo la peli azul mientras se levantaba de la cama alejándose del artista marcial

- ¡Eso jamás! – y sin más palabras tomo el brazo de la chica y se paro frente a ella tomando con su otra mano el mentón de Akane, acercándose poco a poco para poder besar dulcemente la comisura de los labios de la chica, pero Akane no se lo permitió colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma alejándolo de si

- no, no – decía Akane con su dedo… - Recuerda que no te daré nada de nada hasta que decidas entrenarme…

– Estoy seguro – besó la mano de la chica – que tu – beso – no quieres estar con nadie más que no sea yo, Ranma Saotome… - soltando la mano de Akane, acostándose sobre la cama…

- Baka… - dijo Akane casi en susurro

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, ya vuelvo Ranma… iré a ver si la señora tiene algo de ropa que pueda prestarme

- Ten cuidado, no sea que te ponga a trabajar como esclava, mientras yo iré a ver si te consigo... algún afrodisiaco – dijo esto último en tono bajito

- "_Kuso, pero que… un afrodisiaco… hay Ranma, si supieras que no lo necesito…"_

_- _Ranma, si acaso sales, por favor no te metas en líos quieres…

Akane bajo cautelosamente las escaleras que conducían a la recepción del motelito, ahí, se encontraba la anciana anotando números en unos libros, la anciana al percatarse de la chica, dejo el lápiz en el escritorio y observo a la chica

- Dime linda, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Eh si – dijo Akane

- Anda dime… pequeña

- Verá, resulta que quisiera tomar un baño y poder cambiarme de ropa, pero nuestro equipaje se perdió y no sé… si usted puede venderme un poco de ropa para mí y mi esposo, yo se lo puedo pagar trabajando – dijo Akane apenada

- Oh linda… no te preocupes… ya tu esposo trabajo lo suficiente para mi… ven, tengo un poco de ropa guardada de mis nietos, cuando vienen a visitarme, a veces me dejan ropa para poder venderla o alquilarla, ven pequeña seguro encontraremos algo…

Akane paso un buen tiempo buscando algo para ella y para Ranma, agradecía al cielo que existieran personas de tan buen corazón como la anciana, que le gustara ayudar a personas aun sin conocerlas bien, ayudo un poco a la anciana en las cuentas que hacía, y se despidió de ella para subir a la habitación que compartía con su "esposo"… - Esposo… _que bien se oye – _pensó Akane. Abrió la puerta, y lo que encontró la enterneció, vio a Ranma acostado en la cama plenamente dormido, abrazado a una de las suaves almohadas, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acerco a él para quitarle los zapatos y poder acomodarle las piernas de manera más cómoda – pobre… debió haber dormido muy poco anoche – dijo Akane. Lo dejo ahí dormido, y se introdujo al baño para poder refrescarse. Tardo un máximo de 1 hora en poder asearse, el agua cayendo sobre su piel la había relajado increíblemente y más el hecho de poder cambiarse de ropa, ya era tarde, se acercaba la hora de cenar.

Un pequeño toque en la puerta despertó al artista marcial, quien dormía plácidamente y soñaba con una Akane provocativa, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para atender a quien llamaba.

**- **Disculpa hijo… aquí les traigo algo para que cenen, esto es cortesía de la casa… tu esposa me ayudo mucho por la tarde… - dijo la anciana sonriendo y entregándole la charola a Ranma – Que lo disfruten y buenas noches

- Gracias… es usted muy amable, que descanse y buenas noches. – dijo Ranma al ver que la anciana se alejaba, cerró la puerta y coloco la charola sobre la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama

- Es una persona encantadora ¿cierto Ranma?

Ranma volteo para ver de donde procedía la dulce voz que le llamaba, y se topo con la imagen más deseable que podía ver, ¿acaso su sueño se hizo realidad?, vio a una Akane de espaldas a él secándose el cabello mojado, gotas de agua caían sobre su espalda, llevaba un camisón de seda color rosa, de tirantes, la suave tela le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo del trasero, las gotas de agua puestas de manera casi decorativa sobre todo el contorno de sus piernas lo mantenían embobadisimo al gran Ranma Saotome

- si… encantadora – dijo Ranma, pero más pensando en la grata imagen que tenia frente a si

Akane volteo al darse cuenta por el espejo como su prometido la miraba extasiado…

- Dime… ¿te gusta lo que ves? – dijo la peli azul colocando sus brazos sobre sus caderas

- Claro… me encanta lo que veo, ven – dijo Ranma mientras le extendía la mano – ven cenemos un poco

- mmmm que rico… frutas…

- toma – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba una fresa y se la ofrecía a Akane en la boca

Akane la tomo con sus labios y alcanzo a besar la punta de los dedos de Ranma…

- Ten mi dulce "esposo" – dijo Akane ofreciéndole trozos de piña en la boca a Ranma

Ranma imito el gesto de Akane, comió la piña y entre lamía los dedos de Akane, subiendo por todo lo largo del brazo, dando pequeños besos, hasta llegar al cuello de la chica

- No, no hagas eso Ranma… - dijo Akane entre suspiros

- mmmm – pudo decir apenas el oji azul

- Aun no te quito el castigo… deja de provocarmeeeee ahhhh – dijo Akane cuando sintió como la mano de Ranma arremetía por lo largo de las piernas de ella

- Akane… te amo tanto… perdóname si, levanta mi castigo… - y así capturo los labios de su prometida… Akane cedió ante tal tentación y se dirigían poco a poco entre besos y caricias a la cama.

Akane se acostó y rodeo el cuello del artista marcial, besando con frenesí los labios del chico, Ranma tomaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de la chica para besar con mayor profundidad, mientras que su otra mano se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura de Akane.

Akane acariciaba la cabellera del artista marcial y descendió hasta la firme espalda del chico, Ranma comenzó a bajar por el cuello de su novia, bajando por el pecho, mientras metía una de sus manos sobre la tela del vestido de Akane… logrando así acariciar la suave piel de su prometida, comenzó a ascender cuando de pronto sintió que unas manos se colocaban sobre su pecho.

- Ran- Ranma…

- mmmm – decía Ranma quien se comenzaba a entretener besando el inicio de los senos de la chica

- Ranma… por favor… detente Ranma… - decía Akane entre suspiros…

- ¿En serio quieres que me detenga?

- Ranma… yo – dijo Akane mientras bajaba la mirada, le daba cierto pudor tener a Ranma encima suyo y sentirlo… sentirlo… ¡Por Dios! Extremadamente Excitado….

- Akane – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba el mentón de ella para que lo viera – No tienes que sentirte obligada a esto – dijo Ranma con sonrojo – yo te amo Akane… y quiero estar así contigo… pero no quiero obligarte a nada Akane…

- Ranma… yo también te amo… - dijo Akane mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ranma y lo abrazaba colocando su rostro en el pecho del chico – Y quiero estar así contigo siempre… pero… no así… creo… que… no es correcto antes de casarnos… pe- pero no pienses que no me gusta estar así contigo…

Ranma solo abrazo más a Akane, y dio un beso en su cabeza

- Tranquila Akane… - dijo Ranma mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica – Akane…

- Si Ranma – dijo la chica mientras levantaba el rostro para ver mejor a su prometido

- Akane tú…. – dijo Ranma un poco sonrojado… - Tú ¿Quieres ser mi novia Akane?

- Ranma…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia Akane? – dijo Ranma mientras apretaba la mano de la chica

- Ranma yo… - dijo Akane con lagrimas en sus ojos…

- Akane no llores… si no quieres… no te preocupes yo…

- ¡Baka!

- ¿Eh? –

- Te amo Ranma… y sí, quiero ser tu novia…

Y sin más, después de esa proposición ambos jóvenes comenzaron a darse suaves y tiernos besos… sabiendo que venían días provechosos para su relación… Aunque tendrían que lidiar con los molestos comentarios de sus familias y poner en claro que aunque se amaban aun eran muy jóvenes para casarse.

- Dojo Tendo -

- ¡Saotome! – Decía el Señor Soun mientras sostenía del pecho aun peludo panda - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no sepa dónde está su hijo con mi dulce pequeña?

- "Créame, no lo sé" – decía un cartel levantado por el panda

- No te preocupes papá, Ranma me prometió que cuidaría muy bien de Akane – dijo Kasumi mientras les servía un poco de te

- Si papá, además están ellos solos… ¿acaso no es eso lo que necesitan esos dos? – señalaba Nabiki mientras tomaba el te

- Seguramente mi hijo le está demostrando lo varonil que puede ser a su prometida – afirmaba Nodoka mientras abrazaba la charola y miraba al cielo…

- ¡Akaneee! ¡Hijita! ¿Dónde estás? – gritaba Soun mirando al cielo…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui les dejo como regalo de San Valentin! Espero les guste y espero anciosa sus review para poder subir el proximo capitulo! gracias a CrisSs-LunaBell (gracias amiga por tu apoyo), Carmen15 (aprendo mucho de tus observaciones), rusa-ranmayakane-zk, LisaClasbenLynn, sakusa, BUBU30, etc...<p>

Un abrazo desde mi pequeño pais, El Salvador!


	9. No me subestimes

**Capitulo IX – Día 2: No me subestimes**

**Simbología:**

- blablablabla – Los personajes hablan

"_blablablabla" _Los personajes piensan

- Cambio de Escena

Hacia una mañana hermosa, un rayo de sol se poso sobre los ojos cerrados del chico de la trenza, gracias a ese rayo de sol despertó poco a poco, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo poco a poco reaccionaban al despertar, se giro hacia el lado contrario a la ventana y pudo ver a una Akane profundamente dormida, era una imagen que sin lugar a dudas jamás se aburriría de ver todos los días. Akane se encontraba frente a él con el cabello un poco desordenado, las manos reposadas sobre la suave almohada que habían puesto de división entre ellos, la sabana se le había movido y dejaban entre ver un poco sus hermosos senos, definitivamente Ranma jamás se atrevería a llamarla nuevamente pechos planos, siguió descendiendo la mirada, y se topo con el ombligo de la chica, gracias a que ella era una "fiera" al dormir, se le había subido el camisón de seda y justo cuando Ranma sentía que se le venía la hemorragia nasal apareció la sabana tapando la parte más interesante.

- Akane… - dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba en la cama y estiraba sus brazos – Si sigo así durmiendo contigo sin poder tocarte creo que me hare monje…

- No seas exagerado Ranma… no es para tanto… - dijo Akane mientras levantaba los brazos estirándose un poco, lo que permitió que se le subiera mas el camisón haciendo que se tapara rápidamente a fin de evitar que su prometido, corrección, novio la viera así.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – pregunto Ranma

- Bi- bien… y tú

- Pues no he dormido mucho… cada vez que me despertaba era porque poco a poco me acercaba a ti para abrazarte y mmmm pues no quise molestarte

- jajajajajaja – rio Akane divertida

- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- jajajajajaja, siempre pensé que eras pervertido pero no libidinoso jajajajajaja – dijo Akane riendo

- No soy pervertido ni libidinoso Akane… lo que pasa que tú no me ayudas mucho vistiendo de esa manera

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Akane sonrojada – Perdóname… lo tendré en cuenta Ranma

- No te preocupes, debemos arreglarnos para irnos pronto, aun queda mucho camino, si nos apuramos podremos acortar un día de camino… no quiero ni pensar cómo estarán todos en casa – dijo Ranma mientras se abotonaba una camisa china azul que Akane le había conseguido

- Esta bien, adelántate… me daré un baño rápido y bajo para que nos vayamos – dijo Akane entrando al baño

Ranma obedeció a su novia, y bajo a la recepción del motel, para agradecer a la señora por su gesto de haberle permitido quedarse ahí a cambio de su trabajo, la anciana estaba contenta con la presencia de los jóvenes en el motel, les habían ayudado mucho, por lo que al darse cuenta que aun les faltaba 2 días de recorrido hacia su casa, les propuso algo

- Jovencito, porque no se quedan un día más aquí… creo que necesitan dinero para continuar tu viaje con tu esposa, no es bueno que se queden por ahí teniendo una mujer tan bella, yo les propongo que tú me ayudes con las tareas duras y tu esposa con los registros y demás cosas, si terminan antes pueden irse tranquilos…

- Es una buena idea, la verdad necesito dinero no quiero que Akane pase hambres o algo así por mi descuido

- No es tu culpa Ranma – dijo una Akane sonriente y conmovida por las palabras de su "esposo"

- Akane…

- Linda, le decía a tu esposo que ustedes pueden trabajar por dinero este día para mi, así pueden viajar en tren hasta Nerima tranquilamente

- Pues… no me parece una mala idea señora, gracias… - dijo Akane mientras hacia una reverencia – ¿podría usted prestarme su teléfono?

- Claro linda ve, haz tu llamada, y tu Ranma puedes comenzar después de desayunar tengo mucha leña que cortar

Akane se dirigió hacia el teléfono, y comenzó a marcar, cuando alguien contesto al fin la llamada

- Dojo Tendo -

- Buenos días, Dojo Tendo.

- ¿Nabiki? Soy yo, Akane

- ¿Akane?... vaya, vaya hasta que al fin te dignas en llamar hermanita, me imagino que has estado muy ocupada con tu prometido… ¿Por qué estas con Ranma cierto?

- Si Nabiki… tuvimos una batalla con un espíritu legendario y terminamos en el monte Nishitama… ahora estamos en un motel al pie del monte y mi pa…

- a si, si, si… nos enteramos de la batalla con Jingzi, las prometidas de Ranma y tus pretendientes han estado aquí y nos han contado todo… ¿A dónde dices que están?

- en un Motelito, al pie del monte Nishitama, Nabiki di a todos que estamos bien, que en 2 días llegaremos

- Claro hermanita… no te preocupes que yo les daré la información…

- Adiós Nabiki

- Bye Akane

Nabiki colgó el teléfono y rápido saco su calculadora

- Esta información vale mucho… especialmente a los Tatewaki… hay hermanita no sabes el negocio que me acabas de dar.

- Al pie del monte Nishitama -

Ranma había trabajado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, recogiendo leños, cortándolos, ordenándolos, limpiando el jardín, incluso pudo ordenar una vieja bodega atrás del motel, la anciana estaba contenta con el trabajo de el joven atleta, por lo que no dudo en pagarle por sus servicios y darle la tarde libre para que descansará y se preparara para su viaje al día siguiente. Por otro lado, Akane había ayudado a la anciana a pasar los controles al libro del motel, ordeno las llaves de manera que le fuera más sencillo encontrarlas, a ella también le pago la anciana y le propuso que esa noche se quedaran en la cabaña que estaba cerca de una pequeña cascada que caía sobre el riachuelo unos del motel, alegando que era para que ellos tuvieran más privacidad en su "intimidad de recién casados"…

- Intimidad de recién casados – dijo una Akane sonrojada – gra, gracias, siempre recordaremos su gesto de hospitalidad con nosotros… - dijo Akane mientras hacia una reverencia a la anciana…

- Ve con tu esposo, esta noche vendrán mis trabajadores porque tendré la visita de un grupo de estudiantes de un conservatorio de música y habrá mucho revuelto porque son jóvenes talentosos, violinistas, percusionistas, etc.

Akane agradeció nuevamente a la anciana, y se dirigió fuera del motel para buscar a su prometido, a lo lejos lo vio frente a la cabaña y a un costado de ella estaba la pequeña cascada que llamaba a gritos que la disfrutasen.

Ranma estaba entrenando, hacia una cata y se le veía concentrado, Akane se sentó al pie de un árbol sobre el pasto, a ver a su novio como entrenaba, se le veía "deseable" según Akane, y como no, si solo llevaba puesto su pantalón tradicional y sus zapatillas, gotas de sudor adornaban la frente y el pectoral del joven…

- "_sin lugar a dudas, soy afortunada…." – _pensó Akane, que rápidamente sacudió su cabeza – pero que estoy pensando, ya me está afectando la cercanía de Ranma… contrólate Akane… - y así cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás en el tronco del árbol.

Ranma se dio cuenta que su novia estaba cerca, y termino su entrenamiento, se acerco a Akane y vio que estaba muy fuera de sí, - _"¿acaso dormirá?" – _pensó Ranma, se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a acaricia el cabello de ella y tomo la mano de ella y se la puso en el pecho.

- ¿Acaso late así por alguien en especial? – pregunto Akane abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los azulados de Ranma

- Claro, es una mujer hermosa, a quien amo mucho y que también anhelo compartir mi vida con ella

- Pues… - dijo Akane mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico – me pregunto quién será…

- ¿Todavía lo dudas Akane? – dijo Ranma mientras la alzaba y la sentaba en sus piernas tomándola así de la cintura…

- No se… acláramelas tu – dijo Akane mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de Ranma

- Pues… es una chica un poco violenta pero dulce –

- a si… que mas – dijo Akane mientras dio un beso en la mejilla de Ranma

- mmmm es muy fuerte pero a la vez tengo la necesidad de protegerla

- mmmmmm – dijo Akane mientras besaba el pómulo de la oreja de Ranma

- Aka…ne… no…. Hagas eso Akane… no podre contenerme…

- No te contengas Ranma… yo… te amo… - dijo con su voz suave y melodiosa

Y sin más, Akane se fundió en un beso apasionado con Ranma, el chico quedo perplejo de ver lo dispuesta que estaba su novia, ambos se demostraban en ese beso lo mucho que se deseaban el uno al otro, Akane acariciaba la melena de su novio mientras que con su otra mano descendía en el pecho del chico, Ranma se aferraba a la cintura de su prometida acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el tobillo de la chica.

- Akane… yo… te deseo…. – dijo Ranma con una voz gutural

- Ranma… yo… - dijo Akane en un suspiro

- Akane por favor… cásate conmigo – insistió Ranma mientras besaba el cuello de la chica

- ¡Pero Que! – dijo Akane viendo al cielo

- mmmm Akane que te cases conmigo

- ¡No Baka! – dijo Akane separándose de su novio y levantándose abruptamente

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué, que te pasa Akane? – pregunto Ranma viendo a su novia molesta

- ¡Ashhhh Nabiki! Tuvo que haber sido Nabiki – dijo Akane mientras cruzaba los brazos dando la espalda a Ranma

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nabiki en todo esto?

- ¡Baka! ¡Mira! – dijo Akane señalando al cielo

Para sorpresa de Ranma, habían dos helicópteros con el sello de la familia Tatewaki en uno iban las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma y Nabiki mientras colgaban una pancarta que decía "¡Ranma mi amor! ¿Dónde estás?" y en el otro iban Kuno, Ryoga y Mouse (claro Mouse para luchar contra Ranma y ganarle así la mano de Shampoo) con una pancarta que decía: "Akane, Diosa con alma de tigresa… ¡Yo Kuno Tatewaki te salvara!"

- ¿Pero qué? – dijo Ranma con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho

- ¡Airén… yo venir a rescatarte!

- ¡Hola Ran-chan!

- jojojojojo Ranma-Sama venid a mis brazos jojojojojo

- Akane ¿Estás bien? – grito el chico cerdo

- Mi dulce y salvaje Akane Tendo, mi diosa legendaria, yo el rayo azul del Furinkan Kuno Tatewaki ha venido a rescatarte de las garras del inmundo de Saotome

Akane solo les dio la espalda renegando de sí misma, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que su hermana mayor vendería, y muy buen precio, la información de donde se encontraba con Ranma?, y lo peor que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellos aun.

- Ranma, no digas nada aun de lo nuestro, es mejor que esperemos a llegar a casa – dijo Akane

- ¿Eh? Pero como… si ellas ya saben que a quien quiero es a ti…

- No vez el alboroto que causarían aquí si nos ponemos a decirles algo… no quiero que dañen el negocio de la señora que tan amablemente nos ayudo, será mejor que sigamos como antes, vámonos y en Nerima aclaramos las cosas

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Ranma no muy convencido

- Segura…

Shampoo salto del helicóptero y se coloco frente a Ranma queriendo abrazarle, pero Ranma le detuvo tomándola de los brazos fuertemente

- Airén lastimar… ¿Acaso disfrutar mucho de la compañía de la chica violenta?

- Cállate Shampoo, no es necesario que me abraces, además ya les deje claro que mi única prometida es Akane Tendo.

- Si, pero yo poder darte placer Airén… ¿Acaso disfrutas los abrazos de chica violenta?

- _"Ranma… piensa bien lo que dirás…" – _pensó Akane mientras permanecía dándoles la espalda

- _"Kuso… que digo… Akane quiere que ellos no sepan sobre nosotros aun… bueno ya lo saben de cierto modo porque ella les dejo claro en la pelea con Jingzi…"_

_**Flashback**_

_Jingzi lanzo una bola de energía hacia Akane, ella a su vez, creo un escudo impidiendo que la lastimara… _

_- Akane… déjame luchar… - dijo Ranma mientras se puso en pie… - estamos juntos en esto… luchare a tu lado… - _

_- ¡Todos lo haremos! – dijeron el escuadrón de prometidas y prometidos_

_- No quiero que se metan – dijo Akane mientras los envolvía en una burbuja – observen, y espero que entiendan que el amor que siento por Ranma es más fuertes que todos ustedes… _

_**Fin del Flashback **_

- "_Pero igual ella dijo que no quería que dijera nada de lo nuestro…" – _pensó Ranma

- Airén… - dijo Shampoo mientras movía sus manos frente a Ranma – contesta… ¿Acaso disfrutas los abrazos de chica violenta?

- ¡Bah! Como puedes preguntar eso… Si Akane sigue siendo la misma chica violenta poco femenina, sus abrazos serian como abrazar a un oso y sin mencionar que…

¡Pofff! ¡Zuazzst!

Ranma ya no pudo terminar pues Akane se encargo de darle con una roca en la cabeza

- Será mejor que no sigas Ranma… - dijo Akane furiosa, ¿Por qué tenía siempre que mencionar que era poco femenina…? – Yo me largo a mi casa… tú puedes quedarte a disfrutar de los abrazos de Shampoo que seguramente no sentirás como abrazar a un oso – y se dirigió hacia el riachuelo – sino a una dulce gatita – y le tiró agua con un balde que había cerca (que oportuno ¿no?)

- ¡Ga-ga-ga-toooo!

Akane subió por la escalera de cuerdas que le lanzo Ryoga para que pudiera subir al helicóptero, mientras que Ukyo ayudaba a Ranma a subir mientras era empujado por Kodashi…

- Ranma no Baka… - dijo Akane en susurros

- ¿Pero que está haciendo ese loco? – dijo Ryoga mientras señalaba a Ranma

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Akane, y vio la escena que le partió el corazón en angustia, Ranma estaba en su estado de Nekoken y se había acercado a la puerta del helicóptero, miro la escalera del helicóptero donde viajaba Akane y salto aferrándose a ella.

- ¡Ranma! - grito Akane desesperada - ¡Ryoga, Kuno por favor ayúdenme a subirlo!

Ryoga y Kuno halaron la cuerda para subir a Ranma y así "salvarlo". Shampoo estaba furiosa pues Ukyo había ayudado a Ranma soltándole las cuerdas con que lo habían amarrado para subirlo…

- ¡Ranma eres un tonto! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le grito Akane con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Ranma solo se acerco a Akane y lamio (literalmente) las lagrimas que caían por la mejilla de la chica, enterneciéndola en el momento y menguando poco a poco su ira.

- Uffff – hizo Akane al sacar un poco de aire de sus pulmones en señal de resignación – Ven gatito, gatito – dijo Akane con una hermosa sonrisa – duerme un poco, por ahora no te sacare de ese estado hasta llegar a casa – Akane acariaba la cabellera de Ranma quien solo se limitaba a "ronronear" en las piernas de ella

- Akane… - dijo Ryoga, logrando así que la peli azul le viera – Dime… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?, no entiendo Ryoga…

- ¿Por qué lo has escogido a él?, no es que me sienta mal, yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu amigo Akane… pero

- Pero… - dijo Akane

- ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él, si él siempre te ha ofendido, y te subestima?

Ranma miraba a Ryoga furioso, tal cual lo haría un gato arisco, Akane solo tomo aire, y acaricio la cabeza de Ranma como si fuera un gatito.

- pues… - dijo Akane mientras veía a los ojos a Ryoga – él es mi prometido, y lo amo, a pesar de sus insultos y burlas, mi corazón le pertenece a él… yo, yo sería capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa a cambio de su tranquilidad, por eso, decidí en un principio hacerme a un lado para que el escogiera libremente a su prometida, pero al final, el amor que tengo por él, siempre me hace volver a luchar contra ellas… es algo que está en mi naturaleza, y por más que quiera negarlo, no puedo…

- ¿Lo amabas aun cuando se transformaba en chica, y tratándote como te trata? – pregunto Ryoga curiosamente en vos baja para que Kuno no lo escuchará…

- mmmm – dijo Akane mirando al cielo – siempre soñé que fuera diferente, y que a mi lado de la mano caminará… pero, no pienso guardar más este secreto, ahora sé que él me quiere, aunque sea un poco – Ranma solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, atento a las palabras de su "ama" y disfrutando sus caricias – cuando al fin, él encuentre la paz que necesita, y todos sus problemas los resuelva, yo tengo la esperanza que él descubra… cuanto lo puedo querer…

- Akane mi diosa… tienes un corazón tan puro… - dijo Kuno mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Ryoga – si tanto lo amas yo… yo… renunciaré a mi felicidad para que seas feliz al lado de él… - y así se levanto y se sentó al lado del piloto, llorando a mares…

- je je je – rio Akane nerviosa – Kuno no te pongas así… bueno mejor déjalo así - n.n

- Akane… entonces ya tomaron su decisión…

- pues yo si… solo quiero verle así – y bajo el rostro para verle tranquilo a Ranma – y en cuanto a tu pregunta de cuando sufría sus transformaciones… de los dos que existían en Ranma, en mi alma, siempre hubo amor para los dos…

Ryoga miraba a Akane con los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo que había amor para los dos? ¿Acaso sería capaz de estar con una mujer?... Akane pronto se dio cuenta de la forma en que Ryoga la veía y se apresuro a aclarar sus dudas

- No, no pienses mal Ryoga,… yo jamás hubiera besado o algo así a Ranma convertido en chica, me refiero a que no me importaba su maldición… yo lo amaba con todo y ella, aunque te confieso que estoy agradecida con que Jingzi haya curado sus maldicio… ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!

Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane lo había descubierto, y claro, Jingzi lo "curo" de TODAS sus maldiciones, incluida la del Nekoken, solo fingió estar en ese estado para poder acercarse a su prometida sin problemas…

- ¡Ranma…! – dijo Akane, mientras su aura de batalla se iba incrementando más y más.

Ranma solo se levanto de su cómodo lugar, y tomo a su novia en brazos, y aprovecho que se acercaron al techo de un edificio en Nerima y salto con ella para dirigirse al Dojo sin molestias ni interrupciones.

Akane solo iba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Ranma corría arduamente alejando lo más posible de todos, cuando se percato que habían llegado al Dojo, la bajo y la coloco suavemente en el suelo

- Akane… perdóname por favor yo… no quería ofenderte… - dijo Ranma mientras le tomaba la mano a su prometida

- Olvídate de eso Saotome… - dijo una seria Akane – entremos de una buena vez, hay que aclarar los puntos sobre la mesa a nuestras familias…

- Akane… tu no… romperás el compromiso… - pregunto Ranma preocupado sin soltar a Akane

- Ranma… después de todas las cosas que dije en el helicóptero a Ryoga… ¿Qué crees tú?... Estoy molesta contigo, pero no quiere decir que deje de amarte… suéltame… acabemos con esto de una buena ves Saotome…

Ranma quedo como piedra frente a la entrada de la casa de los Tendo… ¿De cuándo a acá Akane era tan madura respecto a sus sentimientos?... Bueno eso no le importaba ahora realmente, lo único que era importante ahora, era ver cómo reaccionaría la loca familia que tienen ambos… Después de todo, las cosas aun no estaban dichas definitivamente... y había aprendido a no subestimar el carácter, habilidades y amor de su prometida por el… solo quedaba esperar cual sería el próximo movimiento…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola... aqui estamos nuevamente... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado, si es asi por favor dejar sus Review, ya que los estaré esperando para subir el prox. capitulo... debo confesar que ya falta poco para terminarla... y el proximo viene el Lemon, me esta costando mucho pero ahi la llevamos n.n. Y si no les ha gustado tambien envienme sus Review n.<strong>_

**_Quiero agradecerles a mis lectoras que dejaron sus Reviews:_**

**_CrissLuna: _**_Gracias por tu fidelidad en esta historia, tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir con ella… gracias gracias gracias… eres una de mis autoras y lectoras favorita! n_n_

**_Carmen15: _**_Me conmoví hasta la entraña con tu gesto de "Me quito el sombrero" n.n Gracias de verdad por cada uno de tus aportes… creeme que todos todos todos los tomo muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir y editar mis capítulos… realmente eres muy buena critica… y te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas en leer mis historias y comentarlas… TQM!_

**_Sakusa: _**_Gracias por lo de Sempai… la verdad cuando lei tu Review me entraron unas ganas enormes de ver otro de mis anime favoritos Nodame Cantabile…. n.n Eres muy amable en todos tus comentarios y gracias por tu review._

**_RubySaotome: _**_Gracias…espero al final si te enamores de mi historia._

_Gracias mil gracias…_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_**n**_


	10. Perdi el reto

Akane permanecía acostada sobre la cama, con una almohada sobre su cabeza, había sido una conversación un poco larga, especialmente a la hora de querer calmar a su padre...

**Flashback**

- Entrada Dojo Tendo -

- Olvídate de eso Saotome… - dijo una seria Akane – entremos de una buena vez, hay que aclarar los puntos sobre la mesa a nuestras familias…

- Akane… tu no… romperás el compromiso… - pregunto Ranma preocupado sin soltar a Akane

- Ranma… después de todas las cosas que dije en el helicóptero a Ryoga… ¿Qué crees tú?... Estoy molesta contigo, pero no quiere decir que deje de amarte… suéltame… acabemos con esto de una buena ves Saotome… - dijo Akane dando énfasis en las últimas palabras…

Akane caminaba delante de Ranma, aun no lo había perdonado por sus comentarios, aunque le causaba gracia el hecho de que fingiera su estado de Nekoken, pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle tan fácilmente, ahora lo que les quedaba era afrontar las reacciones de su familia.

- ¡Hola! – Grito Akane… - ¿Hay alguien en ca…? –

Akane no pudo terminar ya que rápidamente la abrazaron por atrás y le pusieron la mano en la boca

- shhhh… Cállate Akane, están reunidos todos en el Dojo… no se que pretenden pero según veo hay mucho alboroto… - dijo Ranma mientras quitaba la mano de los labios de Akane.

- Baka… - susurro Akane – casi me matas de un susto

- Perdóname – dijo Ranma con una voz gutural cerca del oído de Akane, provocando en ella, un sonrojo inevitable – Akane… yo no pienso que eres fea, eres muy bonita… por favor ya no estés molesta conmigo – Mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Ya deja de insistir… - dijo una Akane seria – ven terminemos con esto – y le tomo la mano para caminar rumbo al Dojo

Ranma no tuvo más opción que callarse, apretó la mano de Akane, queriendo transmitirle que la amaba, y la amaba demasiado…

Se pararon frente a la puerta del Dojo y se miraron fijamente

- ¿Lista? – pregunto Ranma

- Cuando quieras… - contesto Akane

Así los dos jóvenes abrieron las puertas del Dojo, topándose con un alboroto completo, habían sillas colocadas de forma ordenada con un pasillo en medio, una alfombra roja llena de pétalos blancos, un altar lleno de flores con una mesa y sillas frente a ella, luces, flores por todas partes, Nabiki en la mesa de Sonido y luces, Kasumi en el otro extremo con una mesa de bocadillos, Nodoka en primera fila limpiando su katana, Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome corriendo por todos lados

- Pero que pasa aquí… - suspiro Akane - Debí imaginármelo.. claro…

- ¡Nabiki! – dijeron al unisonó

- Oh Akane mi niña… volviste… y de la mano de tu prometido – dijo Soun mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Akane

- Papá… ya cálmate…. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sin embargo era en vano querer conversar con él, lloraba a mares y veía al cielo mientras sostenía una fotografía de la madre de Akane diciendo entre dientes que agradecía por haberla llevado sana y salva, que ahora su espíritu le ayudara a ser buena esposa y otras tantas de cosas sin sentido…

Ranma no salía de su asombro, y aprovechando que su padre pasaba por ahí, lo tomo del cuello de su… ¿traje? Y le pregunto

- Papá…. ¿Qué significa todo esto? – pregunto Ranma

- Oh Ranma, pero que fachas son esas hijo… ese no es atuendo para celebrar - una vena alterada comenzaba a aparecer en la sien del chico

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que celebrar! – grito Ranma haciendo que todo mundo, si todo mundo, porque solo en el mundo de Ranma se lograba convocar a tanta gente, y en tan poco tiempo, en el salón estaban los compañeros de salón de Akane y Ranma, Shampoo sumamente molesta sostenida por Mouse, y amarrada por Ukyo, Kodashi quien era sostenida por su hermano Kuno y Ryoga, Gosunkugi en un extremo mientras hacia un ritual con un muñeco que llevaba una trenza, Mikado y Azusa en fin esa reunión no pintaba que terminará nada bien…

- Miren es Ranma – murmuraron los "invitados"

- si… y Akane… ya viste que hermosa se ve… - dijo uno de los tantos admiradores de la chica

- pero qué tipo de vestido es ese, debería de usar otra cosa, después de todo es su boda… -

- ¡¿BODA?... ¡¿AQUÍ NO HABRA NINGUNA BODA? – gritaron ambos artistas marciales

- coof coof – tocio Nabiki, con el micrófono en mano – Un momento de su atención por favor… Si los invite a todos a venir, no fue por que Ranma y Akane se casen este día… en realidad lo que hicimos los miembros de la familia Tendo y Saotome es reunirles para que tanto Ranma y Akane les aclaren la situación entre ellos dos… Vamos…. Ranma tu publico te espera… - dijo la mediana de las Tendo mientras le ofrecía el micrófono a Ranma…

- Akane y yo… - dijo Ranma, pero no pudo continuar porque su novia se lo arrebato.

- Gracias a todos por venir… - dijo Akane – la verdad yo quería hablar esto solo con mi familia, pero esta mas que visto, que son un caso especial y que todo lo hacen grande… así que presten atención a lo que yo, Akane Tendo, les diré…

Akane tomo aire y continúo con su "discurso" ante la mirada expectante de los demás…

- Hace más de 2 dos años, de China vino un joven un tanto extraño… a quien, por decisión de nuestros padres lo habían comprometido con una de las 3 hijas de Soun Tendo. No habiendo más con quien él "congeniara" se decidió que la prometida seria yo, pues ambos eras amantes de las Artes Marciales y en manos de mis otras hermanas el Dojo Tendo tendía a desaparecer… De todos es sabido, que Ranma y yo nunca aceptamos el compromiso, que renegamos muchas veces de él… las cosas cambiaron, al menos para mí… Yo amo a Ranma Saotome… -

Al instante en que Akane dijo: "Yo amo a Ranma Saotome" aparecieron cientos de flash de las cámaras que tomaban las primeras imágenes de lo que parecía seria una confesión de amor…

- y yo te amo a ti Koishi – dijo Ranma tomando el micrófono para poder continuar él – Así que será mejor que nadie se entrometa en nuestra relación, yo Ranma Saotome he decidido que solo me casaré con Akane Tendo, ella es mi prometida, el destino así lo quiso, y así me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi entrenar… Shampoo, Kodashi y Ukyo solo significan para mi amistad, nada más… pero si Shampoo o Kodashi se atreven a hacerle algo malo a mi prometida no dudare, se los repito, no dudaré en usar mi fuerza contra ustedes… -

Shampoo a raíz del gran enojo que le provocaban escuchar esas palabras se soltó del agarre que tenia Ukyo y se levanto dispuesta a atacar a Akane, pero Mouse se interpuso

- Quítate de en medio pato tonto – le dijo Shampoo

- Shampoo no me obligues a usar otros métodos… - dijo Mouse mientras miraba al suelo

- ¡Bah! ¿Qué podrías hacerme si ni siquiera me puedes tocar? Eres un tor…- pero Shampoo no pudo terminar, ya que sintió como unas cadenas apretaban su cuello, y pudo ver como el Mouse que tenia frente a ella desaparecía…

- ¿Pero qué? – Dijo Shampoo… - Como ser posible que pato tonto hacer algo así

- Es un nuevo truco que aprendí, se llama el truco de la ilusión… no tuve más opción que usarlo para engañarte y así poder vencerte… porque debes reconocer que te he vencido… - dijo Mouse sin soltar su agarre y apuntándole con una daga, la daga que colgaba de su cadena.

- Yo… no puede ser… Shampoo no poder perder ante pato… yo… no perder ante Ranma….

- No te esfuerces Shampoo, yo lo he visto todo… y es sorprendente como Mouse te tiene sin poder moverte… Mouse te ha vencido, te casaras con él… - dijo la bisabuela de Shampoo mientras caminaba a la salida seguido de una Shampoo molesta y un Mouse completamente emocionado…

Ranma y Akane apenas podían creer lo que acababa de pasar… - _"Kuso… debo aprender esa técnica" – _pensó Ranma…

Akane le quito el micrófono y continúo con su discurso

- Aun no nos casaremos… somos muy jóvenes y debemos terminar la escuela, pero si deseo que les quede claro, que Ranma Saotome es mi prometido y que algún día nos casaremos… -

- jojojojojo quiero regalarte esto Akane Tendo, como muestra de mi símbolo de paz jojojojojo – Kodashi tomo la caja y se la ofreció a la chica peli azul, cuando Akane se dispuso a abrirla, Kuno se la arrebato y enfrento a su hermana

- ¿Cómo es posible que le regales algo a Akane? – dijo Kuno

- No te entrometas hermano, devuélvele el regalo a Akane… - dijo Kodashi mientras tomaba de un extremo del regalo sin que Kuno lo soltará

- No lo permitiré… una miembro de la familia Kuno no puede humillarse dándole un regalo de bodas a su rival… aunque yo ame a Akane Tendo, el honor de mi familia debe respetarse –

- Cállate Kuno… suelta mi regalo – dijo Kodashi, forcejeando con su hermano, logrando así que ambos soltaran la caja y callera en medio de ellos…

- Eres un tonto hermano… ahora seguramente se ha activado… - cuando Kodashi dijo esto, todos se alejaron de ellos dejándoles solos en medio con el regalo abierto…

- 5… 4…. 3…. 2….1... – dijo una grabación…

Y una pequeña cantidad de gas salió de la caja logrando que tanto Kuno como Kodashi cayeran dormidos uno sobre si…

- Bueno, bueno… ni modo hay que mover los restos… - dijo Nabiki mientras manejaba una monta cargas y sacaba a los miembros de la familia Kuno

Rápidamente todos se acomodaron en sus lugares nuevamente…

- Dame Akane… terminemos esto, no sea que pase algo peor – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba el micrófono. – Así que sin más que agregar o aclarar… Akane y yo somos novios, y no nos casaremos aun, eso será después de terminar el Instituto, a mi familia le pido que no nos acosen, dejen que vivamos nuestro noviazgo lo más normal posible…

- Eso me parece muy bien – dijo Nodoka mientras sacaba su katana – pero…

- ma, mama…- tartamudeo Ranma

- tía Nodoka, cálmate – dijo Kasumi

- Nosotros como sus padres queremos que firmen este acuerdo de que son prometidos oficialmente y que planearan su boda después de que salgan del Instituto… - dijeron Nodoka, Genma y Soun al unísono.

- ¿Un acuerdo? – pregunto Akane…

- Si hermanita – dijo Nabiki – queremos asegurarnos de que este día sea recordado y que ustedes se comprometan realmente y formalmente… si tanto se aman, no veo porque el problema de firmarlo…

- No necesito firmar ese papel… yo amo a Akane, sin embargo si ella está de acuerdo no veo porque… no… podamos firmarlo… - Dijo Ranma con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… ¿Desde cuándo decir que ama a Akane le era tan fácil?

- Bien… firmaremos… pero no queremos que se entrometan más en nuestra relación… ¿entendido? – pregunto Akane

- sí, sí, sí, sí, si – dijeron Soun y Genma sumamente contentos.

- Bien… Ranma Saotome, te acepto como mi prometido – dijo Akane sonriendo mientras firmaba el documento

- Akane Tendo… yo te reconozco como mi única prometida – dijo Ranma después que firmara.

Al momento en que Ranma y Akane habían firmado, Nabiki les arrebato el Documento y lo guardo en una caja con candado – Yo guardaré esto, no sea que se arrepientan – dijo Nabiki feliz, pues el negocio de la noticia de que Ranma y Akane se comprometían le habían dejado sustanciosas ganancias

- Que bien… ahora todos pueden comer estos bocadillos – dijo Kasumi mientas servía contenta los platillos

- Oh hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti… aléjate de aquí con tu novia, y demuéstrale la potencia Saotome – dijo Nodoka quien ya había guardado su katana

- buuuaaaaa buuuuaaaaa – lloraba Soun – al fin Saotome, al fin lograremos que nuestras escuelas puedan unirse –

- Gracias a Dios Tendo, al fin nuestros muchachos han reconocido su cariño… ¡Salud! – y así comenzó el brindis, brindis que desato un sinfín de llantos entre los amigos y padres de ambos Artistas Marciales…

- Papá ya no llores… - decía Akane consolándolo - ¿Acaso no querías tanto que Ranma y yo aceptáramos nuestro compromiso?

- buaaaaa buuuuaaaa hijita... mi niñita…. Mi bebe…. Se me vaaaaaa…. Buuuuaaaaaa pronto se me va a casar… - lloraba Soun

- Kasumi, haz algo – decía Akane preocupada de ver tomar así a sus papá.

- Tranquilízate Akane, será mejor te vayas a descansar… ha sido un viaje complicado supongo… ve y descansa… mañana se les pasara… - decía Kasumi como siempre sonriente.

Akane salió del Dojo y subió lentamente las gradas que conducía a su habitación, Ranma solo la observo de lejos viendo que su novia oficial, se alejaba de todos seguramente para estar más tranquila.

**Fin Flashback**

- Porque tienen que ser las cosas tan difíciles – decía Akane debajo de su almohada – Ni siquiera un compromiso formal puedo tener… me pregunto si funcionará esto… si Ranma y yo lograremos estar juntos… - dijo la artista marcial mientras se daba vuelta en la cama fijando su mirada a la pared

- Debemos hacer que funcione – dijo una voz sumamente conocida por la chica

- Que te hace pensar… que no habrán dificultades Ranma… siempre pasa algo entre nosotros… si no son tus prometidas, son mis pretendientes, si no son tus enemigos que aparecen siempre en los momentos que no los esperas, pueden ser nuestra familia… o incluso nosotros mismos… - dijo una Akane con un tono melancólico.

- Amor… - dijo Ranma colocando su mano sobre el brazo de la chica, que aun le daba la espalda y que ante esa palabra y gesto provoco que se erizara completamente, haciendo que Ranma sonriera al darse cuenta – por mi cuenta te puedo asegurar… que no permitiré que nada ni nadie me aleje de ti Akane… ahora eres mi prometida oficial y ante los ojos de todos… además…

- Además… - dijo Akane mientras giraba sobre la cama y se sentaba para quedar frente a su novio

- Además… - Ranma apenas y podía decir una frase completa, la mirada tierna y llena de expectación de Akane lo tenía completamente fuera de sí…

- Baka… - dijo Akane mientras tomaba el rostro de su novio con ambas manos… - ¿Por qué sigues poniéndote nervioso? – rio divertida… - Ahora… ya somos novios oficialmente – dijo mientras se acercaba a su boca –

- ¿Nervioso? Mmmm no lo creo Akane… - dijo Ranma mientras acercaba su mano a la cintura de la chica… - solo que me preocupa que pueda perder el control… - dijo mientras acercaba su otra mano al rostro de ella y lo acariaba…

- ¿Perder el control? – Dijo entre risas – No te lo permitiría… además… aun estoy molesta contigo por lo del helicóptero… - dijo solo para levantarse y tomar una toalla y prepararse para salir de su habitación

- ¿A dónde vas?... creí que tú… - dijo Ranma sonrojándose

- Me daré un baño de agua fría… ¿Qué creíste… que te besaría? No, aun no te perdono "anata" – y así salió con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción – _"Lo castigaré un poco más… después de todo se lo merece"_

_- "Kuso… Akane… no me puedes dejar así…" _– pensó Ranma –Aunque pensándolo bien…._ –_ dijo Ranma mientras levantaba una ceja… y se dirigió hacia el baño donde su novia se estaría preparando para tomarlo

- Akane – dijo Ranma del otro lado de la puerta… - ¿Puedo pasar? Solo quiero decirte algo…

- _"Sabia que no resistirías mucho Ranma…" _Claro pasa – dijo Akane quien aun no se había quitado su ropa

Ranma entro cautelosamente al baño, le puso el cerrojo para cerciorarse que nadie llegará y de paso, mal interpretaran la situación…

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –

- Ya te pedí perdón, pero si no quieres perdonarme tan fácilmente… pues… - dijo Ranma dándole la espalda a su novia...

- Pues… ¡Que quieres decir Ranma! - dijo una Akane molesta… - "_¿Acaso quiere romper conmigo? Ranma no Baka!" _- pensó la peli azul.

- Cal, cálmate Akane… - dijo el chico al percatarse que se estaba enojando – Te propongo algo… ya que tú no quieres… be…be…besarme… porque aun sigues molesta…

- Si y eso que… - dijo una Akane dándole la espalda

- Pues… te reto mi hermosa prometida – dijo Ranma acercándose y abrazándola por atrás, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos que ella tenía cruzados… y acercando su boca a su oído le siguió hablando – Quien dé el primer beso en los labios… será el ganador…

- ¿Ganador?... Ganador de que Baka – dijo girando para quedar frente a frente con su novio

- Ganador… Akane… es decir… si yo te beso en los labios primero, yo haré algo que tú quieras aunque a mí me desagrade… con tal que me perdones…-

- Me parece bien –

- Pero si eres tu Akane quien me besa en los labios primero… - dijo Ranma sonriendo de lado – Entonces quedaré perdonado automáticamente y no volverás a enfadarte al recordar eso… ¿Aceptas? – dijo Ranma alejándose de su novio y ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla

- Claro… está más que obvio que ganaré – dijo Akane estrechando la mano de su prometido, quien al instante la atrajo hacia él y beso la mano de su novia…

- Bien mi dulce prometida – y beso la mejilla de la chica – Trato hecho…

- Oye… me besaste… - dijo Akane sonrojada

- Claro… pero no fue en los labios Koishi… - Ranma se disponía a salir del baño cuando sintió como unas manos lo detenían...

- Eso es trampa Ranma – dijo Akane mientras abrazaba a su novio – Si me vas a provocar… no creas que yo me quedare atrás

- eso es lo que más deseo Akane… - y así se fue dejando a una Akane divertida de pensar en cómo provocaría a su novio para que él cediera ante sus besos…

- Existen muchas maneras… después de todo… soy su novia… - dijo Akane mientras se despojaba de su ropa y se disponía a darse un baño de agua fría…

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, y Ranma acaba de terminar de ayudar a Kasumi a llevar al tío Soun a su habitación, después de tantos brindis con sake pues ya no soporto más. Todos los invitados habían dejado el Dojo Tendo en completo desastre, Kasumi se había ido a dar consuelo a la casa de los Tatewaki, y Nodoka y Genma preparaban maletas para un viaje "urgente" que tendrían que hacer nuevamente, en pocas palabras, se preparaban para largarse nuevamente y dejar solos a los nuevos prometidos para así lograr que avanzaran en su relación.

- Pero papá… ¿Por qué quieres dejarnos solos? – le pregunto Akane

- Shhhh hijita, no le grites a tu padre tan fuerte – dijo Soun tapándose los oídos

- Si, no sé porque se empeñan en hacer esas tonterías… Akane y yo no necesitamos quedarnos completamente solos en casa para avanzar en nuestra relación no sean absurdos… - dijo Ranma apoyado en la pared mientras miraba el estaque lleno de agua…

- Hijo, no es por eso que los dejaremos solos - "No del todo" – le dijo Nodoka – un amigo de tu padre nos ha invitado unos días, ya que su hija se casará y debemos asistir… además tu y Akane deben limpiar un poco el Dojo… - dijo Nodoka mientras cerraba la maleta

- ¿Nosotros? – dijo Akane con los ojos como platos, ya que el desastre era enorme

- Si hermanita, ustedes… -dijo Nabiki mientras doblaba unos trajes de baño – es justo, después de todo, era su celebración...

- ¡Celebración! ¡Bah! Akane y yo no pudimos celebrar nada… - dijo Ranma – además… ¿Por qué llevan trajes de baños… no es a una boda que se supone que van…

- Así es – dijo Kasumi – pero la boda es en la playa Ranma… Buenas noches, mañana saldremos muy temprano, les dejare el desayuno preparado…

- Buenas noches – dijeron los demás uno, por uno, mientras se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando en el centro de la mesa a una Akane y un Ranma sorprendidos…

- Que horror – dijo Akane, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Ranma

- ¡Bah!... a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende… - dijo Ranma sentándose en el suelo

- Tienes razón, que mas da molestarse… - Akane se inclino y atrás de el beso cerca del ovulo de la oreja de su novio – Buenas noches Ranma… que descanses… - se disponía a irse pero Ranma la tomo del mentón

- Akane… buenas noches… - dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba a sus labios…

- ¿Caerás tan fácil Ranma? – dijo Akane mientas sonría traviesamente

- ¿eh? Yo, yo no iba a besarte… que descanses Akane – y así le dio un beso en la mejilla

Akane se retiro a su habitación, caminando de manera un tanto provocativa para su novio…sin lugar a dudas… seria una noche larga para Ranma.

- _"Shimatta… tengo que tomar una ducha bien fría…" – _Pensó el Artista Marcial…

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a sus habitaciones, pensando el uno en el otro, y planeando cada quien una estrategia para que el otro cediera a sus encantos.

Ranma dormía plácidamente en su futon, el recordar lo hermosa que se veía su novia debajo del árbol de aquel motel en Nishitama, le hizo poder dormir con la mejor de las imágenes…

- deseable – decía el artista entre sueños

Sin embargo, unas suaves manos y delicadas lo comenzaron a sacar de su letargo…

- anata… despierta anata… - decía Akane dulcemente mientras besaba el cuello de su novio

- Aka…kane… - decía el artista al sentir la caricia de su novia.

- Buenos días mi amor… - y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios - ¿Dispuesto a seguir luchando conmigo?

- mmmm Akane… veo que has despertado muy… muy…. Mmmmmm – no pudo terminar, pues Akane le dio un leve mordisco cerca del hombro, mientras succionaba un poco la piel del joven

Akane comenzó a mover sus manos de manera suave, quería sentir cada centímetro de la piel de su novio…

- Akane… no… no sigas así… - dijo Ranma al ver como ella bajaba por el torso de él depositando besos – no es justo – decía Ranma

- ¿Acaso no te gustan Ranma? – decía una Akane con un tono triste…

- Cla… claro que, que, me gus…tan… y mucho… pero… no es justo, yo tengo el torso desnudo, me estas matando con esas caricias Koishi –

- ¿No es justo?... pues ven y pon las cosas iguales… - dijo Akane mientras se desabotonaba la bata frente a Ranma

- Akane… - dijo Ranma acercándose a su prometida, por Dios que ansiaba tanto poder corresponderle las caricias, se acerco a ella y la beso en el cuello, quitando poco a poco la prenda que llevaba su prometida, dejándola solo en ropa interior…

- mmmmm Ranma…. – decía Akane al sentir las manos de su novio recorrer la espalda de ella – Ranma…

- mmmmm Akane… debes detenerme por favor… yo solo… no podré… - pedía Ranma con la poca cordura que le quedaba

- no te detengas anata… - eso era carta blanca para él…

Ranma quito el broche del sostén, dejando caer la prenda de su prometida, se podía apreciar unos hermosos senos, con los pezones rosados, Akane solo se aferro al pecho desnudo de Ranma y éste al sentir los senos de su novia, la abrazo fervientemente, recostándola a ella, en el futon y quedando el sobre ella… Ranma besaba con locura los labios de Akane, descendió al inicio de sus pecho, tomo un pezón con su boca, y empezó a succionarlo, levemente, mientras disfrutaba del sabor y sensación de que el pezón se iba poniendo duro con cada rose de él… con la otra mano comenzó a bajar la prenda que aun tenia puesta la chica, esa prenda que cubría la parte más excitante de ella y que poco a poco Ranma iría rozando con su miembro…

- Ranma… - gemía Akane al sentir la lengua de su novio sobre su pezón…

- mmmmm – "Kuso sabe deliciosa… Akane…. Mi diosa…." – pensaba Ranma

- mmmm Ranma…. – Akane empujaba a Ranma con sus manos, para que fuera descendiendo poco a poco besando su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta llegar al borde de su prenda intima…

- Akane… ¿Realmente? Tu y yo… -

- shhhh – dijo Akane – solo sigue anata… te deseo tanto….-

Ranma comenzaba a bajar la última prenda de su novia, pero un balde de agua fría lo saco de su ensoñación…

- ¡Shimatta! ¿Qué, que paso? – dijo un Ranma completamente sorprendido al ver a un panda con un balde vacio frente a él…

- **"Ya nos vamos hijo, cuida de Akane" – **decía el cartel que sostenía el panda

- ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué me has despertado viejo? – Realmente lo habían sacado de su paraíso y en la mejor parte n.n

- **"Solo quería verificar si ya no te conviertes en chica" –** saco el panda otro cartel, lo giro y escribió sobre él para despedirse de su hijo: **"Veo que eres 100% hombre… aprovéchalo" –**

- ¡Shimatta! ¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡Cómo pudiste despertarme de tan hermoso sueño!

- Hijo tranquilízate… si era un sueño con tu novia, aprovecha el tiempo para hacerlo realidad… - dijo Nodoka mientras arrastraba a un panda noqueado gracias a los dos carteles que su delicado retoño había estrellado en su cabeza…

- No, no es lo que tú piensas mamá… - dijo Ranma moviendo sus manos, en un fallido intento por negarlo.

Así, y sin ninguna explicación mayor, los Tendo y los Saotome se fueron nuevamente a visitar al amigo de Genma… dejando solos a los prometidos oficialmente….

- Que más da… será mejor que vaya a entrenar un poco y ver que dejo Kasumi de desayuno, no sea que Akane quiera cocinar algo…. – Ranma se levanto de su futon, y se dirigió al Dojo, en donde entrenaría un par de horas antes de que su novia se levantará…

Los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana hicieron que poco a poco abriera los ojos, se sentó sobre su cama y estiro sus brazos deseando que el sueño poco a poco la abandonará…

- mmmmmm – suspiro Akane al estirar sus brazos – que bien se siente dormir en tu propia cama, aunque debo admitir, que me ha encantado dormir al lado de Ranma… - dijo Akane, castigándose mentalmente por esos deseos – ¿Pero que estoy pensando?... mejor me doy un baño… seguramente Ranma aun duerme…

Akane, después de darse el baño y cepillar su cabello, que noto que había crecido más de lo normal los últimos días, especialmente desde que fue esposa de Jingzi, - debe ser por el hecho que fui esposa de un espíritu – dijo Akane – no importa, no ha sido mucho lo que ha crecido – y recordó cómo fue que perdió su cabello largo, cabello que había dejado crecer para parecerse un poco a su hermana mayor y así gustarle un poco al Dr. Tofu…

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto su prometido que la observaba en el techo con la ventana abierta.

- ¿Eh? En na…nada Ranma…

- ¿En serio? Parecías muy concentrada en tus pensamientos…

- Pues… pensaba en el Dr. Tofu… - dijo Akane sin pensar

- ¿En el Dr. Tofu? ¿Te sientes mal acaso? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

- No Ranma me siento bien, es solo que me vino un recuerdo de él…

- Ah… ya veo – dijo Ranma con una mirada sombría… - bueno… cuando hayas terminado de pensar en el DR. TOFU puedes bajar tu desayuno estará en la mesa… - dijo Ranma mirando hacia afuera notablemente celoso

- Baka… ¿Estas Celoso? – pregunto Akane con una mirada picara

- ¿Celoso yo? ¡Bah! Puedes pensar en quien tú quieras… eso no me importa – dijo Ranma saltando del techo y dirigiéndose hacia el Dojo

- Baka… ¿Cómo que no te importa?... – dijo Akane – aunque debo confesar… - sonrió de lado – que me gusta verte celoso mi adorado Baka

Akane termino de cambiarse, y bajo a desayunar, pudo ver que Ranma ya había comido, pues solo estaba el plato de ella, decidió terminar de desayunar y lavar los platos, a lo mejor vería una película, no tenía intenciones de ir a buscar a su novio, seguramente estaría furioso todavía…

- Akane…. Baka… ¿Cómo puedes pensar aun en el Dr. Tofu? – decía Ranma mientras lanzaba patadas a su atacante imaginario

- Será mejor que me concentre en mi entrenamiento… aunque ya pasaron varias horas… y ella al parecer no estar, ni siquiera bajo a ayudarme a limpiar el Dojo…

Ranma ejecutaba una de las katas más difíciles, la Gojushiho dai, 54 movimientos perfectamente ejecutados, Akane llego al Dojo cuando apenas iba en el movimiento 25, estaba sorprendida, ella había escuchado hablar de esa Kata pero nunca la había visto en Ranma… ver como su prometido sudaba y hacia los movimientos de manera tan sincronizada y segura le daba orgullo de ser la futura esposa de Ranma Saotome, sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores luchadores en estilo libre que existían en Japón… pero esa escena pronto fue interrumpida por el sonido de una bicicleta, seguida del estruendo saludo de una china

- ¡Nihao Ranma! … Akane… - dijo la chinita diciendo el último nombre sin ninguna alegría…

- ¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el peli negro al terminar el último movimiento de kata

- Yo venir a entregar cena – dijo la chinita mientras le daba el paquete a Ranma

- ¿Cena? Yo no he ordenado Cena – dijo mirando a Akane

- Pues yo tampoco… asique sin lugar a dudas, ella vino porque tú la llamaste… mejor me voy… los dejaré solos con su cena.

- ¡Quédate quieta Akane! – dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano y halándola hacia él – Yo no la he llamado, no saques conclusiones precipitadas…

- Entonces… dime… ¿Qué hace Shampoo aquí con cena para dos? – dijo Akane soltándose de Ranma y dándole la espalda

- Chica violenta no cambiar nunca – dijo Shampoo – yo venir solo a entregar cena para dos – Kasumi Tendo llamar y pedir que les trajeran cena para ustedes dos – Se acerco a Ranma apoyando su espalda sobre el chico – Deberías confiar más en tu futuro esposo Akane, yo no hacerle nada…

- Shampoo… por, por favor… deja de provocar a mi novia… - dijo Ranma nervioso por la cercanía de la chinita, y como no… si pudo sentir como el aura de batalla de Akane crecía…

- Shampoo no provocar, yo solo ser afectuosa con mi ex Airen… Shampoo casarse con Mouse, el vencerme ayer, no tener más opción que casarme con él… - dijo la chinita con cierto sonrojo – además… Mouse ser muy bueno en otras cosas

- Me imagino – dijo Ranma en un susurro – con todo ese afecto reprimido por Shampoouchhh! – dijo Ranma sobándose una de sus costillas gracias a un codazo que le proporciono su delicada novia…

- Gracias Shampoo – dijo Akane – Salúdame a tu futuro esposo, y dile que te cuide mucho – dijo Akane dejando a Ranma solo en el Dojo

- Chica violenta no cambiar nunca – dijo Shampoo mientras se subía a su bicicleta – Ex Airen deber ser más delicado con ella – y así se fue Shampoo dejando a un Ranma sorprendido.

Ranma termino su entrenamiento, y se dispuso a ir a cenar con su novia, pero vio que solo había un plato servido, por lo que ella había cenado sola,

- Diablos… debe estar enojada conmigo… porque tiene que ser tan celosa… ¡Shimatta! Yo también estuve celoso todo el día… pero al darme cuenta de que ella veía mi entrenamiento, olvide por completo mis celos… Akane… porque tenemos que ser tan orgullosos… - Así Ranma se dispuso a cenar solo, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que Akane lo mandará a volar, sin dudas la visita de Shampoo la puso celosa…

En el centro del Dojo una Akane terminaba de barrer y recoger la poca basura que Ranma había dejado

- "_Porque me pongo tan celosa… si ayer en este mismo lugar, Ranma dijo que amaba... Ranma… aun recuerdo la primera vez que me lo dijo… se puso tan nervioso… y no es que yo no me ponga nerviosa aun frente a él… pero… diablos… anhelo tanto sus besos… - _pensaba la peli azul mientras colocaba la escoba en su lugar…

- ¿Cenaste sola? – pregunto Ranma apoyado en la puerta del Dojo

- si – dijo Akane

- Akane, perdóname… no debí ponerme celoso, es solo que pensar que aun el Dr. Tofu ocupa tu mente me hace sentir inseguro – dijo Ranma con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia Akane

- ¿inseguro? Baka… - dijo Akane

- sí, pero yo sé que me amas… sino, no te hubieras puesto celosa cuando vino Shampoo

- ¿celosa? Mmmm pues para que sepas – dijo Akane acercándose a su novio y enfrentándolo – si me puse celosa, porque pensé que ella venia a molestar otra vez… pero no dudo del amor que dices tenerme…

- Akane… mírame…. – dijo Ranma tomando el mentón de la chica… - perdóname… - y así beso los labios de su novia… sabía que había perdido el reto propuesto por él… pero era mayor el deseo de sentir sus labios

- Ranma… - dijo Akane cuando separo sus labios de ella – perdiste…. – dijo sonriendo

- Que mas da Akane… no puedo vivir sin tus besos Koishi… - dijo besando el cuello de su novia

- mmmm – suspiro Akane… - y yo no puedo vivir sin ti – y así capturo los labios del peli negro aferrándose a su cuerpo, logrando que Ranma la tomara de la cintura y la pegara más a él… Ranma acariciaba la espalda de su prometida, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que llevaba una blusa china color rojo igual que él, solo que sin mangas, con unos detalles de flores doradas… y unos shorts ajustados a su figura…

- Akane… - dijo separándose de su novia… - ¿Qué quieres que haga?… perdí el reto… debo cumplir mi parte…

- Tengo en mente muchas cosas… pero…. Ahora solo quiero que me beses anata… -

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo… Koishi…

Ranma tomo en sus brazos a Akane, y la beso con tanta dulzura, suaves y delicados besos eran entregados entre los dos jóvenes… se sentó en el la entrada del Dojo acariciando la suave piel de Akane, que estaba acostada sobre él como si fuera un bebe entre sus brazos…

- Akane…

- Akane… - Ranma vio como su prometida se había quedado ¿dormida?...

- mmmm Ranma… - decía entre sueños

- Akane… ven, te llevaré a tu habitación…

Ranma se levanto con Akane en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, abrió la puerta y le puso el seguro, la coloco en su cama, le quito las zapatillas… y se sentó a un lado de ella…

- no vas a seguir – dijo Akane entre risas

- ¿eh? – Giro Ranma para colocar un brazo entre el cuerpo de su novia y el de él - ¿seguir?

- si anata, ven acá – dijo Akane tomando el rostro de su novio y besándolo con dulzura, y pasándose a la mejilla del chico

- Akane… no… no sigas… no… no podre contenerme Koishi

- no te detengas anata… no te detengas… te amo… y no tengo dudas… de eso…

- Akane… no… me hagas esto… si no me detienes…. No podré contenerme…

- Ranma… ¿no te gustan mis besos? – dijo la chica besando el cuello de su novio –

- mmmm no… no es eso Akane… -

- ¿mis caricias no te gustan? – dijo bajando sus manos sobre los hombros y pecho del artista marcial…

- mmmmm Akane… yo….

Akane lo empujo de ella, alejándolo, y sentándose abrazando sus piernas…

- Es… porque soy poco atractiva… - dijo Akane, haciendo que Ranma la mirara sorprendido – es… porque soy una marimacho, pechos planos ¿cierto?... – dijo Akane

- No Akane… no… es porque tu… y yo… ¿tu me dijiste que querías esperar a casarnos…?+

- pero… eso no quiere decir que no quiera besarte… yo… olvídalo… sal de mi habitación Ranma…

- Akane… yo… no me lo tomes a mal… yo solo que… yo… no…. Se… tu… y yo… así… yo…

Akane comenzaba a alterar….

- Ya ni lo intentes Saotome – dijo Akane molesta y levantándose – vete… sal de mi habitación…

- ¿Saotome? ¿Porque me llamas así? Akane…

- ya sé que no te atrae nada de mi cuerpo – dijo Akane pegándose a Ranma y encarándole – no estoy dispuesta a escuchar de nuevo la infinidad de insultos que tienes para mí – dijo bajando el rostro para que Ranma no la viera llorar – vete

- Akane… - dijo Ranma abrazando a su novia – yo pienso que seas poco atractiva… y menos que seas una pechos planos… - Ranma trago grueso – lo que pasa es que yo…

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso tu no puedes? – dijo Akane mientras jugaba con sus pulgares

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo? … - dijo Ranma exaltado y rojo - ¡Claro que puedo!... es solo que yo….

- ¿Tu qué?

- Yo… tu…. Con esos besos…. Esas caricias…. No… me podre contener Akane… me vuelves loco, tus besos son adrenalina pura… haces que mi sangre hierva… yo… te amo Akane… pero si sigues besándome y tocándome así… yo… yo te deseo…. Y mucho…

- Ranma….

- Así que mi amor… - dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia – no juegues con fuego porque te vas a…

Ranma no pudo terminar, pues sintió como sus labios eran saboreados por los labios de su novia

- quémame…. Ranma… - eso basto para que el Gran Ranma Saotome perdiera la pizca de autocontrol que le quedaba… tomo a Akane en brazos y la acostó en la cama quitándose el entre besos la camisa china ayudado por Akane… ella pasaba sus manos en el pecho bien formado de su novio… el comenzó a quitar el botón de la blusa china de la peli azul… topándose con los senos de su prometida…

- Ranma…. – suspiraba Akane

- Akane…. – mientras seguía desabotonando la blusa de la chica…

Las palabras ya no eran suficientes… la cordura los había abandonado, dejándose arrastrar por los sentimientos que emanaban a flor de piel.

Ranma tomo el último botón de la blusa de su novia… y mientras le daba besos sobre el vientre de ella desabotono y quito con mucha suavidad, acariciando los brazos de su prometida, el sabor de su piel, era suave y a la vez le transmitía un calor exquisito. Akane levanto su torso para que Ranma pudiera quitar la estorbosa prenda se aferro a la espalda de su novio, dando sutiles caricias, y besos sobre los hombros del peli negro, Ranma tomo el broche del sostén y lo dejo caer suavemente… sintió como los senos de su novia se aprisionaban sobre el torso de él… acaricio fervientemente la espalda de Akane… sintiendo como se estremecía a cada caricia y avance…

Akane, seguía deleitándose con los hombros y cuello de su novio, busco con deseo la boca del chico, entregándole un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, abriendo su boca, para indicarle al artista marcial que deseaba explorar dentro de el… el sabor de su boca, era como manjar de dioses… y si… ella era su diosa, su diosa con alma de tigresa.

"mi diosa" – pensó Ranma al tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la peli azul – "_Será mía… solo mía…" – _pensaba a penas el pelinegro, envuelto en multitud de sensaciones – Akane… mi diosa… - le dijo Ranma cerca del oído – te amo – mientras besaba el cuello de la peli azul… bajo con su mano hacia la pierna de su novia, levantándola y pegándola a su costado, para poder tener un roce mas intimo…

- Ranma… - decía apenas Akane, quien al sentir la fuerte mano de él sobre su pierna sintió que le temblaron aferrándose más a él… - te amo

Ranma descendió con cortos besos sobre el pecho de Akane, succionando uno con sus labios, sintiendo como poco a poco con esa caricia se iba endurando más su pezón… Akane solo se aferraba a las sabanas de su cama, por la tremenda excitación que provocaba en ella esa caricia. Ranma aprovecho para desabotonar el short de su novia bajando poco a poco hasta besar el vientre de la chica y quitar junto con la prenda intima el short.

Akane al sentir su completa desnudez, solo pudo cerrar las piernas y girar la cara completamente roja para evitar la mirada de Ranma – _"porque me ve tanto… seguramente le parezco fea…" –_ pensó Akane cubriéndose los senos y doblando levemente las piernas, Ranma se dio cuenta de la inseguridad de la chica, aprovecho al separarse de ella para quitarse los pantalones y quedar igual que ella, desnudo.

- Akane… - le llamo Ranma

Akane lo miro y al toparse con la desnudes de su novio, su sonrojo fue mayor… quedo paralizada al ver el cuerpo tan bien formado y trabajado de Ranma…

- Akane… mírame… - dijo Ranma acercándose y acostándose a un costado de la chica, que aun se seguía cubriendo el cuerpo

- pa, para que… quieres que te mire engreído… - dijo Akane tratando de sonar casual

- Vamos mi amor… - dijo tomando el mentón de la chica – eres hermosa… perfecta… la verdad no se a donde tenias escondido este cuerpecito…

- No, no seas mentiroso Ranma… -

- no miento Koishi… eres… - dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza – hermosa… completamente bella… tus senos… son perfectos… bellísimos… deseables… - dijo acercándose a uno y dándole besos cortos… - y ni hablar de estas piernas… dignas de sostener a mi diosa… mi diosa con alma de tigresa… y mira que bien te ha quedado ese apodo del idiota de Kuno…

- bueno… tu tampoco te quedas atrás… porque aunque él decía que eras la "chica con cabellos de fuego" – dijo riéndose – yo he comprobado que el fuego lo llevas dentro… anata… - dijo Akane besando a Ranma con frenesí sus labios…

Ranma levanto a Akane y la sentó sobre el… Akane reacciono y se inclino besando el cuello del chico, bajando hasta el pecho hasta llegar a su miembro… realmente se había imaginado en varias ocasiones a su novio, así desnudo… pero nunca pensó que estuviera tan bien dotado… Akane, sonrojada subió, para besar nuevamente los labios del chico, sintiendo pulsante su bajo vientre…

Ranma no soportaba más… debía hacerla suya… la giro quedando él sobre ella… y besándole fervientemente mientras que con una de sus manos descendía hacia el sexo de Akane… quien instintivamente abrió sus piernas para darle paso a la caricia que su novio le proporcionaba… Ranma fue jugando con sus dedos, hasta llegar a la entrada del placer de su novia, se dio cuenta como estaba de húmeda, por lo que le era más fácil introducir sus dedos y "hurgar" dentro de ella… Akane solo emitía gemidos llenos de placer, placer que el mismo Ranma experimentaba

- Ranma – decía Akane levantando inconscientemente sus caderas, haciendo que los dedos de Ranma penetraran más… - mmmmm Ranma… ya no juegues conmigo…

- Akane… - dijo Ranma sacando sus dedos de la vagina de ella, y preparándose para poder entrar con su miembro… - Te amo – y así comenzó a penetrarla despacio, sintiendo como las paredes de Akane eran estrechas y tensas…

- Ranmaa… - gemía Akane con cierto dolor…

- Akane… mmmm – Ranma comenzó a entrar y salir de la chica, aun no la había penetrado completamente, Akane solo se aferraba con mayor fuerza a la espalda de su novio, sintiendo como él deseaba penetrarla completamente… ella levanto más su cadera, haciendo que él sintiera la barrera de su pureza, Akane tomo aire y le dijo – Hazlo Ranma… Hazlo… - Ranma ante esa petición, solo empujo fuertemente mientras besaba los labios de su novia, transmitiéndole todo el amor, pasión, deseo que sentía… tanto para ella como para él era la primera vez, y el hilo de sangre no se hizo esperar… permaneció quieto dentro de ella, para que se acostumbrara y esperando a que el dolor le pasara a su novia…

- ¿Lista? – pregunto su novio

- mmmmjjjj – dijo Akane en señal de afirmación.

Ranma comenzó las embestidas, suaves, pausadas, pero completas, sintiendo como la vagina de Akane se contraía en cada embestida… sintiendo las caricias de su novia, los besos que ella le entregaba… las caricias en su espalda, la respiración forzada de ella en su oído, eso era un aliciente para seguir con su "tarea"… entre besos y embestidas solo se escuchaban las declaraciones de un "te amo", "Ranma", "Akane",… "mmmmm" ambos jóvenes inexpertos en el arte del "amor" estaban descubriendo juntos el arte de amar…

Ranma no soporto más… y sentía como poco a poco Akane se contraía más… esperando lo inevitable… Ranma espero a que Akane alcanzará el clímax… cuando sintió como Akane se contraria y emitió un gemido lleno de placer, Ranma también alcanzó el clímax total, aferrando su cuerpo al de su novia, experimentando como los dos jóvenes que se habían negado tanto amor, ahora se habían fundido en uno solo… y que solo el tiempo… solo el tiempo diría cómo y cuándo disfrutarían de ese amor.

Akane se quedo en un estado de aislamiento total… abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de su prometido, bajo unas suaves sabanas… mientras él acariciaba los cabellos azules, y le decía al oído: "Te amo Akane… mi Akane"

- Y yo a ti… mi dulce Baka…."…

Así, se quedaron ambos jóvenes, quedando dormidos uno aferrado al otro, esperando la mañana, que seria testiga fiel, del amor que se profesaron los jóvenes…

Sin embargo, una silueta se observaba parada en el muro de la Residencia Tendo… una silueta con una espada….

- Ranma Saotome… te juro que me las pagarás… - y descendió del muro alejándose de la casa de los Tendo…

**Continuará…**

**Bueno… que les puedo decir… antes que me tiren piedras… me agacho n.n**

**Hice todo mi esfuerzo en este capítulo especialmente… en la parte del lemon… espero no haberles decepcionado tanto… solo un potito n.n**

**En lo personal disfrute mucho haciendo este capítulo… y la verdad me capturo la inspiración y se va a prolongar un poquito mas la historia… que confieso que aun no se qué va a pasar jajajaja**

**Bueno agradezco siempre sus Review a mi linda lectora CrissLuna y a Carmen15 por sus aportes.**

**Un abrazo desde mi tierra, El Salvador…**

**P.D. Carmen15 n.n iré a visitar vuestra tierra… n.n me acordaré de ti al andar por ahí… **


	11. ¿El ultimo encuentro?

Akane se quedo en un estado de aislamiento total… abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de su prometido, bajo unas suaves sabanas… mientras él acariciaba los cabellos azules, y le decía al oído: "Te amo Akane… mi Akane"

- Y yo a ti… mi dulce Baka…."…

Así, se quedaron ambos jóvenes, quedando dormidos uno aferrado al otro, esperando la mañana, que sería testiga fiel, del amor que se profesaron los jóvenes…

Sin embargo, una silueta se observaba parada en el muro de la Residencia Tendo… una silueta con una espada….

- Ranma Saotome… te juro que me las pagarás… - y descendió del muro alejándose de la casa de los Tendo…

**Capitulo XI**

- No veo que puedas hacer…. – le preguntaba furiosamente

- Es cuestión de honor… debo hacerle pagar por lo que sea atrevió a hacerle a ella –

- Dirás se atrevieron… porque según me cuentas ella no estaba siendo forzada… ¿o sí?

- ¡Eso no importa! – mañana… mañana lo retaré…

La noche había terminado con una placentera faena, el cuerpo de dos jóvenes que recién se profesaran el amor que sentían, dormían confortablemente en la misma cama.

- mmmmm – murmuraba el joven de los Saotome mientras abría lentamente los ojos – mmmmm que bien dormí – dijo aun sin percatarse que estaba completamente desnudo - ¿Eh? – y en un gesto de "vergüenza" tomo un poco de la sabana y se cubrió la parte más significativa de su cuerpo – Entonces… no fue un sueño… Akane y yo…. – y de pronto un color rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro

Akane permanecía dormida, boca abajo, dejaba ver sus curvas, pues la sabana solo le cubría la parte baja de la espalda, mostrando a la vez las torneadas piernas que sin lugar a dudas, sostenían a su amada diosa. Ranma se acostó de lado, y apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho, observaba detenidamente la piel por donde horas atrás, él había llenado de besos – No sé ni cómo tuve el valor… es tan hermosa… - dijo Ranma en casi un susurro – deslizo su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de ella, acariciándola con apenas la yema de los dedos… y podía notar como ésta, al contacto, se erizaba… comenzó una danza con sus dedos índice y medio, como si se tratase de alguien caminando cobre la suave piel de la espalda de la chica, desde el cuello hasta llegar al hueco que se forma entre la espalda y la cadera…

- ¿Qué haces… Ranma? – preguntaba con voz somnolienta la peli azul

- ¿Eh? Perdona… no quise despertarte…. – dijo Ranma quitando su mano

- mmmm – dijo Akane estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, aun acostaba boca abajo… - no te creo… parecía como si quisieras despertarme pervertido…

- ¿pervertido?... – dijo Ranma - No, no… no me lo tomes a mal Akane… yo… yo… solo… no… pensé… tu…. Y yo….

Akane giro rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con él…

- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto Akane sin mirarle

- No… claro que no… fue… muy….

- hermoso – concluyo Akane

- Eres la mujer a quien amo… no podría arrepentirme… yo me entregue a ti por amor Akane… y recibí a cambio lo mismo…

- Si anata… yo me entregue a ti, porque te amo… pero…

- ¿pero?...

- Será mejor nos levantemos ya… no sea que esto se repita… y no… creo que debamos… no aun… - dijo Akane sonrojada

- Como quieras Akane – dijo un tanto decepcionado – yo… te esperaré…

- Te amo – y le beso dulcemente en los labios…

- y yo a ti Koishi…

Akane se levanto, y tapándose con las sabanas tomo su bata para así dirigirse al baño…

- No crees que después de lo de anoche… no tienes por qué cubrir ese cuerpecito… - le dijo su novio mientras se sentaba y cruzaba los brazos dedicándole un mirada de pies a cabeza

- Ran…ma… no seas pervertido – dijo la chica mientras se sujetaba la bata – además eso no quiere decir que me voy a mostrar a ti desnuda tan fácilmente… no soy un objeto…

- Lo sé Koishi… pero eres mía

- ash… - dijo Akane mientras movía los ojos en círculos – veo que tanto entrenamiento con haposai te termino afectando… iré a tomar un baño…

- ¿Qué te parece si lo tomamos juntos? – Dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba y caminaba cubriéndose con una sabana pequeña – prometo no hacerte nada

- Es…estas loco…. Mejor aléjate de mi Ranma… ve a darte un baño de agua fría muy fría… yo esperare a que termines para luego dármelo yo

- y mi besito de buenos días – pregunto el peli negro mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella apretándola contra su pecho

- si te lo doy… ¿dejas de insistir? – pregunto Akane colocando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de el chico

- ¿insistir?... yo solo quiero un beso de mi novia… - dijo tomando el rostro de ella con una mano – acaso… ¿no me lo merezco?

- ¿merecer? No veo porque… - dijo Akane coqueta –

- Akane… - dijo acercándose a la comisura de sus labios

- Pareces un chiquillo – dijo ella terminando la distancia y dándole un beso lleno de deseo… pero la razón pudo más en esta ocasión, haciendo que ella se separará de él… - bien, ahora vete… báñate…

- Esta bien… - dijo Ranma alejándose de ella – pero quiero invitarte a desayunar antes de irnos a la escuela te parece

Akane solo pestaño, al ver como su prometido se iba de su habitación a tomar un baño

- Ranma hentai… será mejor preparé mi uniforme para irnos rápido

Así, Ranma se baño tranquilamente para darle paso a Akane, ambos jóvenes en cuestión de una hora estaban listos. Akane lo esperaba afuera del Dojo con el maletín de Ranma

- ¿Listo? – pregunto Akane ofreciéndole el maletín

- Listo… rápido sino, no podremos encontrar desayuno

Ranma tomo de la mano a Akane y corrieron dirigiéndose al parque, específicamente en un carrito de hot cakes. Ranma y Akane se sentaron a esperar que les sirvieran su desayuno

- Creí que me llevarías al negocio de Ukyo – dijo Akane

- No lo creí prudente… ya sabes… aun es muy pronto

El señor les llevo los hot cakes de fresa para Akane y de Vainilla para Ranma

- ¿Miel? – dijo Ranma coqueto

- por favor… - dijo Akane sonrojada – Ranma…

- Dime…

- ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos en el instituto?

- No lo sé… supongo que igual que siempre… nada es sencillo en Nerima

- Tienes razón… ¡Buen provecho!... anata… - dijo Akane sonrojada mientras comenzaba a comer

- Gracias Koishi

Ambos jóvenes disfrutaron de un desayuno, ameno, tranquilo, pero se les estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al instituto, Ranma pago el desayuno de ambos y comenzaron a correr para llegar a tiempo.

Akane se apoyaba en el portón de entrada del instituto, tomando aire, Ranma la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella.

- miren… son Ranma y Akane… - murmuraron

- si… y vienen tomados de la mano… claro si ahora son prometidos oficiales…

- Saotome es muy afortunado… mira que estar prometido con semejante belleza

- Yo diría que la afortunada es Akane… Ranma es todo un semental

Ranma y Akane caminaban lo más normal que podían, sonrojados por los comentarios que sus compañeros hacían… cuando una rosa negra cayó frente a los muchachos…

- jojojojojojojojo – se escucho la excéntrica risa de Kodashi Kuno

- ¿Kodashi? – dijo Akane tomando una posición de defensa

- Ranma Saotome, yo Kuno Tatewaki defenderé el honor de mi amada

- ¿El honor? – dijeron Ranma y Akane viéndose el uno al otro sorprendidos

- Akane Tendo y mi querido Ranma los retamos a un duelo de parejas, si ustedes ganan, nosotros no les molestaremos más, pero si ganamos nosotros… Akane se casará con Kuno y tu mi amado Ranma sama conmigo jojojojojojojo – dijo Kodashi parada sobre el muro del instituto con su tradicional leotardo y cinta negra de combate.

- ¡Estas loca Kodashi! – dijo Ranma

- Yo haré que pagues por haberte atrevido a tocar a mi dulce Akane Tendo… con tus sucias manos profanando tan puro templo – dijo Kuno apuntándolo con su espada de madera

- ¿eh? ¿De… de que hablas? – dijo Ranma sonrojado

- Ranma… - dijo Akane susurrándole – creo que se refiere a lo que paso entre tú y yo anoche – dijo jugando con sus pulgares

- ¡¿Eh? – Dijo viendo a su prometida – pe, pe, pero como puede saber eso….

- ¡Ya basta de charlas! – Dijo Kodashi enfrentando a Akane – ¡pelea! – y saco su mazo gigante para noquear a Akane, que ágilmente la esquivo separándose de Ranma

- ¡Estas loca Kodashi! Pero si esto es lo que quieres… está bien… luchemos – dijo Akane tirando su maletín a un costado

- ¡Akane! – le grito Ranma al ver que su novia lucharía con la loca de los Tatewaki

- Saotome… tú pelearas conmigo – dijo Kuno impiendo su paso – hiiiiaaaaaa – grito Kuno con su espada corriendo frente a Ranma

- No tengo tiempo para esto Kuno – Ranma separo sus piernas y se preparo a atacarlo - ¡Técnica Especial de Combate Estilo Libre Saotome! ¡El Toque de la insolación! – Ranma toco con su dedo índice y medio la sien de Kuno, cayendo éste rápidamente en un estado de insolación

- Miren Ranma gano… - dijeron unos chicos que observaban la pelea

Mientras tanto, Akane esquivaba los ataques locos de Kodashi, quien no le daba un respiro para poder contra atacar…

- ¡Akane! – grito Ranma

- No te metas Ranma… esta batalla es mía – dijo su prometida mientras esquivaba un ataque de la rosa negra

- _"Kuso… si sigo así, lo único que conseguiré es cansarme… pero… que técnica debo usar... ¡Claro! Como pude olvidarla…! – _pensó la peli azul, preparándose para atacar…

- jojojojojojo Akane Tendo… no es rival para mi… jojojojojojo – dijo Kodashi lanzando su cinta y atrapando la mano derecha de Akane

- "_Caíste Kodashi" – _pensó Akane, quien rápidamente jalo la cinta, haciendo que Kodashi diera vuelta para llegar hasta donde ella, haciendo que ella misma se enredará en la cinta

- ¿Qué? Kuno ayúdame… - chillo Kodashi

- ¡Técnica Especial de Combate Estilo Libre Tendo! ¡La danza escarlata! – y así Akane comenzó a dar vueltas a la cinta de Kodashi como si se trataré de un remolino o de una danza formando ondas de color escarlata, logrando así sujetarla a un árbol…

- Miren Akane gano – dijeron las compañeras del instituto

- Si, es que son una pareja perfecta… se complementan muy bien – dijo otra chica

- Bueno… - dijo Ranma acercándose a su novia - Espero les quede claro – viendo a Kodashi – Hemos ganado… deberán cumplir con su palabra…

- Así será Ranma Saotome… - dijo Kodashi llorando y con una mirada perdida… - ¡Sasuke! ¡Vámonos! – y así llego su fiel sirviente sacándolos en una carreta a los dos, mientras que se esparcían cientos de pétalos de rosa negra

- No puedes quejarte… al final de cuentas esto es Nerima… - dijo Akane sonriendo y tomando la mano de su prometido

- Estuviste genial Koishi…

- Gracias anata… -

Y ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa, los dos jóvenes entraron al instituto, dejando en claro que al fin ellos eran libres de ser y disfrutar su noviazgo… solo tenían que esperar… a graduarse para poder casarse…

El día había transcurrido sin mayores sorpresas, a pesar del "enfrentamiento" que tuvieron con los hermanos Kuno, habían recibidos sus clases, soportando las constantes preguntas de sus compañeros de clase, además de haber compartido el almuerzo juntos y ahora se disponían a irse del instituto… esperando encontrar a su familia en casa

Ranma iba caminando sobre la baranda de siempre, Akane iba perdida en sus pensamientos, Ranma lo noto y rápidamente bajo para estar al lado de ella y tomar su mano suavemente…

- ¿Está todo bien Akane? – pregunto el oji azul

- Si… solo pensaba… en… lo de anoche – dijo Akane sonrojada un poco

- ¿En serio?... ¿Qué te preocupa?...

- En que debimos esperar… ya sabes… a casarnos y todo eso…

Ranma se detuvo, le preocupaba lo que oía de su novia…

- Akane…

- Dime Ranma

- Si… tú quieres… podemos casarnos en cuanto vuelvan nuestros padres…

- ¿Cómo? – decía Akane parpadeando sin entender

- Yo no tengo problema alguno en casarme ahora – dijo Ranma colocando sus brazos tras su nuca – y para serte sincero… - dijo acercándose al oído de su novia… - me muero por dormir contigo todas las noches como marido y mujer Koishi

- Ran…Ranma… ¿Hablas en serio?

- Si, si tu así lo deseas… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto despreocupado Ranma

- No puedes pedirlo de otra manera – reía coqueta Akane

- Claro – dijo Colocándose de rodillas y tomando la mano de su novia, mirándola a los ojos

- Ranma…

- Oh Akane Tendo… mi diosa con alma de tigresaa… ¡Auch! – dijo Ranma al recibir un golpe en la cabeza con el maletín de la peli azul

- Baka… no me refería a que te comportaras como Kuno… - dijo Akane dejando a su novio en el suelo atrás de ella

- Se me olvidaba lo delicada que puedes llegar a ser – dijo Ranma sobándose la cabeza

Akane se detuvo y giro para quedar frente a los labios de su prometido, levanto un poco el rostro y le dijo con una voz melodiosa… - Y lo que te falta por descubrir sobre mi anata… - dijo acariciando la mejilla el peli negro que al tacto se tenso, alejándose de él con un suave contoneo de caderas, caderas que Ranma Saotome no les despegaba la mirada…

Sin lugar a dudas, los conflictos y pleitos entre esta pareja siempre iban a aparecer, ahora con un toque de coquetería en ambos… porque tiempo es lo que tenían a su favor, para seguir conociéndose y experimentar juntos el verdadero amor… al fin de cuentas es Nerima, ese mágico lugar de Japón, que siempre se las ingeniaría para mantener activos a esta pareja…

En el techo del Dojo Tendo, se logra ver a unos jóvenes abrazados, esperando el atardecer… atardecer que esperaban disfrutar juntos por el resto de su vida, vida que no siempre seria tranquila… porque ¿a quién engaño? Este es el mundo en Nerima, el maravilloso mundo de Ranma ½.

**¿Fin?... n.n **

**oOo**

**Bueno… ya ni sé que decir… Me pongo en pie, y les hago una merecida reverencia…**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta "mi primera vez"… si, mi primer historia escrita y publicada de Ranma ½ . Gracias a todas las que desde el Capitulo 1 dejaron sus Review… gracias CrissLuna te aprecio mucho… gracias por el ánimo mostrado… a Carmen15… no tengo palabras… gracias… y espero contar con tu aporte en este capítulo también… y en las historias que he de seguir publicando ¿cuento con ello? n.n RubySaotome… gracias mil gracias… a todas todas las que me enviaron sus email y Review gracias…**

**Sayonara….**


	12. Epilogo 1  ¿PChan?

Simbología:

- blablablabla – Los personajes hablan

"_blablablabla" _Los personajes piensan

oOo Cambio de Escena

Si todo el amor de mis jóvenes adorados, Ranma y Akane, ya fue expresado con la entrega mutua de sus cuerpos… será eso acaso ¿suficiente? o al descubrir un "engaño" de más de dos años, las cosas ¿cambiarán…? a lo mejor un poco…

Epilogo I - ¿P-Chan?

La casa de los Tendo, amanecía como otro día normal, la familia de ambos jóvenes habían regresado de la "boda de la hija de un amigo de los Saotome", y todo seguía su curso normal, Kasumi preparando junto a Nodoka el desayuno, Genma y Soun jugando Shogi, Nabiki vendiendo a montones fotografías del compromiso de Ranma y Akane, El maestro Hapossai… bueno… él aun no regresaba, en fin, todo seguía su curso.

Akane se había levantado temprano para ir a correr un poco, se había trazado el propósito de mejorar su figura, para que al poder casarse con Ranma, éste se sorprendiera al ver su nuevo cuerpecito, en realidad, desde que habían aclarado sus sentimientos, y habían hecho el amor, la autoestima de la peli azul había mejorado, y como no, si Ranma ya no le dedicaba sus queridos insultos, y solo le expresaba las frases tiernas de un enamorado.

Mientras corría por la calles de Nerima, de regreso al Dojo Tendo, comenzó a llover un poco, y claro para no llegar tarde al Instituto, no se detuvo, sin embargo, pudo ver como un cerdito negro, se resguardaba de la lluvia al lado de una ropa y una mochila de viaje

- ¿P-chan? – dijo Akane parándose al lado del cerdito

P-chan solo abrió sus enormes ojos, llorosos por cierto, y feliz se lanzó al pecho de la chica

- P-chan, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Akane recibiendo a su querida mascota – y esta ropa y mochila, ¿No son de Ryoga acaso? – pregunto la chica

- cuic, cuic – dijo afirmando con la cabeza y una gota de sudor en ella

- Entonces, ¿Has estado con Ryoga todo este tiempo?

- cuic, cuic, cuic – afirmo nuevamente P-chan

- Bueno… supongo que con lo distraído que es, será mejor que te lleve a casa, llevaré las cosas de Ryoga, para que llegue a buscarte, seguro él sabrá que tú y sus pertenencias están en mi casa

Akane tomo la mochila y la ropa y continuo corriendo, mientras un cerdito emocionado corría tras ella

- "_Akane… yo no pensaba regresar nunca, más después de lo de tu compromiso formal con Ranma, pero al parecer el destino se empeña en que no te olvide…" _– pensaba P-chan mientras seguía a su querida "ama"

Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo, preguntándose a donde podría estar su amada prometida, porque se empecinaba en no entrenar con él en el Dojo como normalmente lo hacía, sino que tenía que salir todas las mañanas a correr, ¿acaso lo estaba evitando?, pues como no, si cada vez que el artista marcial tenia oportunidad, la abrazaba, besaba, y no la soltaba, y ella se había trazado el propósito de no permitirse estar juntos nuevamente hasta después de la boda, propósito que no le molestaba a Ranma, solo que si le costaba trabajo cumplir con él.

- ¿Donde estas Akane? – dijo el artista marcial mientras terminaba una Kata.

- Aquí estoy Ranma – dijo una voz melodiosa, Ranma giro y se topo con una imagen que por poco le quita la respiración, pues Akane, llegaba empapada, con el cabello alborotado, la blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, y gracias a que iba mojada, se le notaban muy bien los pechos, sus pans pegados a sus bien torneadas piernas, agregando que estaba con las manos en su cintura, haciendo que él joven se fijara muy bien en su vientre plano

- Ranma, ¿estás bien? – dijo Akane acercándose a su novio preocupada porque no reaccionaba

- Akane… es, estas… mojada… - dijo Ranma embobado

- Claro, llovió mientras regresaba a casa, y mira a quien encontré – dijo Akane tomando a P-chan que estaba en el suelo acercándoselo al rostro de Ranma

- ¿P-Chan? – Dijo Ranma saliendo de sus sueño - ¿Qué hace este cerdo aquí? – dijo Ranma mirando furiosos a Ryoga

- Pues, al parecer estaba con Ryoga, porque lo encontré resguardándose de la lluvia junto a sus cosas – dijo la peli azul

- Dámelo – dijo Ranma tomando al animalito por el lazo atado a su cuello – No quiero que este cerdo se pegue a ti Akane, - y mirando a Ryoga - ¿Entendiste P-chan? Akane es MI NOVIA y no quiero ve que duermas con ella, ni te le pegues al pecho, porque no lo soportaré…

Ranma y P-chan se dedicaban miradas llenas de furia, Akane solo se acerco a su prometido y lo abrazo por un lado, pegándose al cuerpo de él, acariciando su mejilla

- No seas tontito Ranma… - dijo Akane acercando su boca a los hombros del chico - ¿Cómo puedes ponerte celoso de un cerdito?, Yo soy tuya… ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Akane provocando que el cuerpo del artista marcial se erizara completamente

- Akane… - dijo Ranma levantado el mentón de su novia - ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pero no quiero que compartas la cama con él… eso, solo debes hacerlo conmigo mi amor

P-chan al oír eso se tensó, y mordió la mano de Ranma, provocando que éste le soltara rápidamente

- ¡P-chan me las pagaras! – dijo Ranma dispuesto a perseguir al animalito, cuando sintió como Akane rodeaba su cuello

- Mi amor, deja tranquilo a mi mascota, ¿Por qué te distraes con él, estando yo aquí? – dijo Akane divertida al ver como conseguía que Ranma dejará tranquilo a su P-chan

- Tienes razón – dijo Ranma, con las oscuras intenciones de que Ryoga viera como era su relación con ella, para que desistiera de venir a buscarla – Que tonto soy, teniendo a una novia como tú, con este cuerpecito dispuesto para mí – dijo colocando su mano derecha en sus cintura, acariciando la espalda de la chica y la mano izquierda subiendo y bajando por el brazo de ella, hasta tomar el mentón.

- gracias – dijo Akane sonrojada – pero no está dispuesto totalmente para ti, no por el momento, sin embargo, podemos disfrutar los abrazos… caricias… los besos…

- me parece buena idea amor… muy buena idea – dijo para finalizar tomando los labios de la chica, besándolos dulcemente, mientras veía con un ojo como Ryoga, convertido aun en P-chan los miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero a la vez furioso, porque había entendido que Ranma lo hacía para molestarle

- ¡cuic, cuic, cuic! - dijo P-chan mientras se lanzaba a morder el pie de Ranma, haciendo que los jóvenes terminaran bruscamente el beso, Ranma furioso soltó a su prometida y persiguió a P-chan saliendo rápidamente del Dojo

- ¡Maldito P-chan me las pagaras! ¡Ven acá! – decía Ranma mientras corría furioso

- Ranma… ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo! ¡Ranma! – dijo Akane, corriendo tras su prometido

P-chan, Ranma y Akane corrían por todo el patio de la casa de los Tendo, P-chan tratando de salvarse de las manos del celoso de Ranma, Ranma queriendo atraparlo para hacerle entender que se alejará de su novia, y Akane evitar que Ranma lastimara a su adorada mascota.

- Aquí está tu agua caliente tío – dijo Nabiki, mientras le ofrecía la tetera y extendía la mano para que Genma le pagara

- **"No tengo dinero, anótamelo a la cuenta Nabiki" **– decía el letrero que el enorme panda sostenía

- De acuerdo, solo porque seremos pariente – dijo Nabiki inclinando la tetera para que callera sobre el panda

P-chan corría y se les atravesó a Nabiki y a Genma logrando que Ranma mandara a volar la tetera con agua caliente, P-chan solo corría con tal de salvarse de las manos de Ranma, sin embargo, la tetera fue a caer justamente al cuerpo del cerdo negro

Ranma se detuvo rápidamente al ver lo que había pasado, ahora, lo único que importaba era que Akane no viera como P-chan era Ryoga ahora, se dio la vuelta para evitar que Akane llegará al lugar, pero para su sorpresa, Akane estaba parada, apoyada de la puerta del jardín, con los ojos abiertos, y la mirada perdida, había visto, como ante sus ojos, su adorado P-chan se había convertido en el eterno chico perdido, Ryoga.

- Akane… yo… - dijo Ranma acercándose a su prometida preocupado por ella

- Ranma… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – dijo Akane viéndole a los ojos con la mirada llena de dolor

- Akane, yo puedo explicarlo – decía Ryoga cubriendo sus partes con la tetera

- explicarme, ¿Explicarme qué? – dijo Akane con la mirada llena de ira – Como me engañaste durante dos años, durmiendo conmigo, - dijo Akane mientras se acercaba a Ryoga – mientras yo te confesaba los sentimientos que tenia hacia Ranma, el desprecio a sus prometidas y a mi misma… ¿Explicar qué? Como tú, mi amigo Ryoga, tú me viste la cara de tonta todo ese tiempo – dijo lanzándole una cachetada al chico cerdo, provocando que éste solo mantuviera sus ojos abiertos y sin decir nada

- Akane – dijo Ranma colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica – él no quiso hacer todo eso de mala intención –

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Akane girando para ver a su novio

- Él… cuando sintió tu cariño, no supo como dejarlo… - dijo Ranma tomando del otro brazo a la chica

- Ranma… ¿acaso tu? – dijo Akane temiendo lo peor

- Di mi palabra Akane… no me correspondía a mi aclararte las cosas

Akane solo abrió los ojos, y rápidamente los cerro llenos de ira – Pero si te correspondía dejar que él se acercaba a mi pecho, que durmiera conmigo… ¿Eso si te correspondía permitirlo? – dijo Akane molesta

- Akane… yo… muchas veces te insistí en que no lo hicieras… - dijo Ranma no encontrando otra excusa

- ¡Y cómo iba yo a saber idiota! ¡Yo lo miraba como mi mascota! ¡No como un pervertido como tú! – dijo Akane gritándole a su novio

- ¡Muchas veces te lo quise hacer ver! ¡Llamando a Ryoga por P-chan enfrente de ti! ¡Pero tú nunca entendiste!

- Claro… ¿y sabes porque? ¡Porque soy una estúpida! – Dijo soltando una cachetada en la mejía de su novio – No te perdonaré que me hayas engañado tú también Ranma… ¿Qué hacían? ¿Se burlaban de mi cuando Ryoga corría a contarte lo que le confesaba?

- Las cosas no fueron así – dijo Ranma dolido – yo siempre lo buscaba para alejarlo de ti… pero… tú insistías… Akane… perdóname.

- ¿perdóname? Tú crees que así es de fácil… ¡Quítate Ranma! No quiero verte… Lo que más me molesta es tu cinismo… ¡decir que intentaste hacérmelo saber, si en verdad hubieras querido lo hubieras dicho y ya!

- Di mi palabra de Artista Marcial Akane… no podía

- ¿Tu palabra de Artista Marcial?, no te escudes en la palabra de Artista Marcial Ranma, olvídate de mi… déjame en paz, no me busques, no me hables, no me… ¡esto se acabo!

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ranma molesto

- Lo que oíste… ¡No me casaré con un idiota, que antepone su palabra de Artista Marcial sobre la integridad de la que dice amar!...

Ryoga se alejo mientras podía, tomando la ropa que Akane había dejado en la entrada del Dojo, sacando de su mochila un papel y lápiz, comenzando a escribir…

Ranma y Akane aun el patio discutían sobre lo ocurrido, Nabiki los interrumpió

- Cálmense chicos… recuerden que no pueden romper ningún compromiso – dijo enseñando el acuerdo que ambos firmaron el día de la "ceremonia de compromiso"

**Flashback**

- Nosotros como sus padres queremos que firmen este acuerdo de que son prometidos oficialmente y que planearan su boda después de que salgan del Instituto… - dijeron Nodoka, Genma y Soun al unísono.

- ¿Un acuerdo? – pregunto Akane…

- Si hermanita – dijo Nabiki – queremos asegurarnos de que este día sea recordado y que ustedes se comprometan realmente y formalmente… si tanto se aman, no veo porque el problema de firmarlo…

Al momento en que Ranma y Akane habían firmado, Nabiki les arrebato el Documento y lo guardo en una caja con candado – Yo guardaré esto, no sea que se arrepientan…

**Fin del Flashback**

- Así que como bien lo recuerdan, hermanita, no puedes romper el compromiso – dijo Nabiki guardando nuevamente el documento

- ¡No me importa! ¡Me rehúso a demostrar amor hacia alguien que me engaño! – dijo Akane dejando a Nabiki, a Genma que ya se había dormido aburrido de la situación, y aun Ranma sumamente preocupado

- No sé que harás cuñadito… pero debes hacer que Akane te perdone… - dijo Nabiki metiéndose a la casa

- Akane… perdóname… - decía Ranma casi en susurros, por ahora sería mejor darle espacio a su novia, pues era en vano querer hablar con ella.

oOo

Akane permanecía acostada boca arriba, perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada momento en que Ranma se mostraba celoso por la sola presencia de "P-chan", a pesar de que sabía que él jamás faltaría a su palabra de Artista Marcial, se sentía engañada, traicionada y sobre todo ofendida.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? – se lamentaba Akane

Sin embargo una brisa que entro por su ventana, la alerto

- Que ni crea que lo dejaré entrar por la ventana – dijo la peli azul, levantándose y cerrándola, sin embargo se percato que una carta estaba sobre su escritorio – Ranma… ni creas que con una carta te voy a perdonar – dijo Akane, sin embargo se percato como Ryoga saltaba del muro del techo de su habitación, al muro, saliendo así de la casa de los Tendo

- Entonces fuiste tú… P-chan… - dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba de su mejilla

Akane cerró las cortinas de su habitación, puso llave a la puerta de su cuarto, se sentó sobre la cama, y con el sobre en sus manos, suspiro, y abrió la carta, escrita sobre una hoja en la que se notaban gotas de lágrimas, seguramente, de Ryoga, se dispuso a leerla:

_Akane:_

_Sé que en estos momentos debes estar odiándome, y no te culpo, fui muy cobarde todo este tiempo al no decirte que en realidad, P-chan era yo. Pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron, si bien es cierto, Ranma muchas veces me ponía en evidencia para que tú te dieras cuenta, pero las cosas siempre terminaban culpando a Ranma. _

_Ranma, solo se mostro amigo, muchas veces me insistió en que te confesará toda la verdad, pero fui cobarde, y para serte sincero, la única manera de estar contigo era de mi forma de cerdo, como P-chan._

_Te preguntarás como obtuve la maldición… pues de la misma manera de Ranma, cuando él y su padre entrenaban en Jusenkyo, y Ranma convertido en chica perseguía a un panda, por accidente me empujaron y caí en la poza del cerdo ahogado, adquiriendo así, la maldición._

_Akane, no te pido que olvides todo lo que te he hecho, pero si espero que con el tiempo, me puedas perdonar, y sobre todo, no te enfades con Ranma, él realmente de ama, y mira que le costó trabajo reconocerlo, pero al igual que tú lo amas a él, él te ama de sobremanera, y no podré vivir tranquilo, sabiendo que por mi cobardía, tú y él no estarán juntos. Perdóname Akane, por favor… algún día perdóname._

_Siempre estaré en deuda contigo,_

_Ryoga._

Akane, lloraba más al leer cada línea de la carta de Ryoga, no entendía porque, pero sabía, en el fondo, que ya lo comenzaba a perdonar, después de todo, fue culpa de ella, como bien decían, Ranma muchas veces se lo hizo ver, pero ella siempre lo mandaba a volar por los cielos de Nerima.

- Akane… eres una tonta – dijo para sí apretando la carta y secándose las lágrimas… - Aunque sea fácil perdonarte Ranma… estoy dolida… pero, no puedo dejar de amarte…

Akane, se levanto y se dispuso a darse un baño relajante, después de todo, era día de clases y ya era más que claro, que no podría ir, ya era demasiado tarde.

Akane salió de su cuarto, con una toalla y se encontró a su novio, quien iba saliendo de su habitación con la mochila rumbo al instituto

- Akane… ¿Acaso no piensas asistir al instituto? – pregunto con cautela el oji azul

- No – dijo secamente y se metió al baño, dejando a un Ranma, preocupado, le partía el alma verla así, y más por culpa de él. No le quedo más opción que irse solo.

oOo

Akane había permanecido toda la mañana entrenando en el patio, había sacado su antiguo muñeco que tiene la forma de Ranma, y se había entregado a darle fuertes golpes, mientras en cada golpe decía "tonto", "¿Cómo pudiste?", "durante el viaje tuviste tiempo de confesármelo" pero al final solo suspiraba, y como no se desahogaba, continuaba dándole puñetazos y patadas al muñeco... Akane ya cansada, dejo de golpear, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tomando aire, y de pronto recordó la última vez que entreno con ese muñeco…

**Flashback**

- Pero hay que ver si eres lenta – le molestaba su prometido desde el tejado mientras la veía entrenar en el jardín frente al estanque con el muñeco de entrenamiento que se parecía a él.

- Baka! No molestes… - fue lo único que dijo la peli azul mientras ejecutaba pequeños y sincronizados golpes sobre el muñeco – Porque no, en vez de molestar te enfrentas a mi – dijo, sabiendo que Ranma jamás la tomaba en serio en cuestiones de lucha…

¿Enfrentarme a ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír…. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con una niña boba como tu… -

- Ranma….

- Ranma… ¡oye Baka! ¡No me ignores! - Dijo echándole un balde de agua fría del estanque hacia el techo donde estaba él

- ¡Pe… pe, ro… Qué te pasa! ¡¿Porque me haces esto? - Dijo una linda Pelirroja molesta mientras bajaba del techo para estar frente a su atacante…

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Parecías muy concentrado ¿observándome? – dijo ella en un tono pícaro

**Fin del Flashback**

- Aunque lo negarás en ese momento, sé que me observabas Ranma… - dijo Akane dejando al pobre muñeco apenas en pie, alejándose y saliendo del Dojo, sin lugar a dudas, necesitaba un respiro

- Akane – le grito Kasumi – Por favor vuelve a la cena –

- Déjala ir tranquila hija – dijo Soun mientras jugaba con Genma – ella necesita estar a solas

- No sé cómo no se ha desahogado aun – dijo Genma

- Si, ya destruyo el muñeco y aun sigue molesta – dijo Nabiki mientras veía la televisión

- Mi hijo se las ingeniara para que lo perdone, con su encanto varonil lo conseguirá – dijo Nodoka mientras entraba a la cocina…

oOo

Habían pasado ya, una semana después del incidente de Ryoga, Akane evadía a toda costa ver a Ranma, ella se iba temprano al Instituto, almorzaba con sus amigas, se salía sola del instituto aprovechando cuando Ranma era entretenido por Ukyo, y sus compañeros de clase.

Ranma, caminaba despacio, después de salir del instituto, lo único que deseaba era ver a Akane nuevamente, e intentar a toda costa que le perdonará. Se desvió de su camino, para pasar un momento por el parque, pues ahí, seguramente, encontraría un puesto de flores, y sabía que a Akane le gustaban las flores de color blanco.

- A lo mejor es anticuado, pero… si le llevo flores, y me pega con ellas, no dolerá mucho – dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor en su sien. – Además… esto ya es demasiado, yo no puedo estar así un día más…

Ranma compro un tulipán blanco, sabía perfectamente, que Akane no es el tipo de mujer a la que se le puede impresionar con un ramo, sino que el gusto estaba en lo sencillo, y más que todo en el detalle, lo que él no sabía, es que una peli azul observaba de lejos, con una sonrisa de medio lado, viendo, como su novio compraba una flor

- "_Ranma… veo que me conoces, eres un tonto" – _pensó Akane, decidida camino, de manera casual, para que pareciera que ella no lo había visto…

Ranma, vio como su novia pasaba al lado de él, con su mirada perdida, Ranma se apresuro para alcanzarla, pero solo caminaba atrás de ella, sin decir palabra alguna.

- "_Akane… mi amor… "_

_- "Ranma, ya no quiero estar así… sin ti"_

_- "Perdóname… yo te amo Akane"_

Ambos jóvenes iban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Akane se detuvo, en la entrada del jardín de laberinto, en donde una vez, Nabiki, Akane y Ranma fueron, ese día peculiar, en el que Nabiki fue la "prometida" de Ranma.

Akane entro al laberinto, y Ranma la seguía, una vez adentro, Akane se detuvo, giro, para centrar su mirada en los ojos azules de su novio, y él rápidamente le extendió el tulipán blanco

- Akane… por favor… perdóname

Akane, no dijo nada, solo tomo el tulipán y desvió la mirada a al hermoso color blanco que tenia.

- Akane, ya no puedo estar así, yo te extraño, te amo, por favor perdóname – dijo Ranma con la mirada baja

- Ranma, yo también te extraño, pero…

- Akane, sé que fui un idiota, que debía decirte lo de Ryoga, no te pido que lo aceptes, o lo entiendas, porque no falte a mi palabra, pero… no dudes Akane, por nada dudes, que te amo, que me reventaba ver como dormía contigo, y yo sin poder hacer nada, por favor perdóname… ¿Dime qué debo hacer?

- Nada, Todo lo que hagas, no es suficiente

Ranma, solo bajo la cabeza, sus ojos no se veían a raíz del cabello que les cubría, una lagrima, comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla

- Me, me mata perderte… - dijo Ranma con su vos quebrada, Akane levanto la mirada, y vio como su novio, el gran Ranma Saotome, ¿lloraba?, es cierto, solo dos veces lo había visto llorar, cuando pensó que se convertiría en sapo, y cuando casi muere en la batalla con  
>Saffron, y verle, ahí, llorando por ella, eso la mataba por dentro… era demasiado, y más verle como se sentaba en el suelo, mientras lloraba<p>

- Ranma – dijo Akane sentándose frente a él, y levantándole el rostro con su mano – Todo lo que hagas, no sería suficiente… a mí, a mí también me mata perderte Ranma… y créeme que quisiera arrancarme este dolor, y arrancar el amor que te tengo, pero… pero mi corazón es arrogante, y se niega a escucharme, no quiere un adiós, yo te amo Ranma, por eso, nada es suficiente… yo te perdono.

- Akane… - dijo Ranma mientras veía a su novia

- Tonto… ¿de veras pensaste que no te amo?, solo estoy "dolida" por haberme ocultado lo de P-chan, pero, tienes razón, muchas veces me lo hiciste ver, y yo solo te mandaba a volar… perdóname Ranma

- Akane… - dijo Ranma mientras la abrazaba, ese abrazo que desde hace una semana anhelaba

- Ranma… - dijo Akane levantando su rostro para ver los labios de Ranma – te extrañe – y así le dio un beso suave, tratando de transmitir todo lo que lo había extrañado, su respiración, su aroma, sus caricias…

Ranma sintió como el alma le volvió al cuerpo, al tener a su novia, nuevamente abrazada, y más aun, besarla, era el aire que necesitaba, terminaron el beso, y ambos se pusieron en pie.

- Tonto, pero que no me entere de otra igual, porque te juro que entrenare contigo… - dijo Akane, mientras caminaba de la mano de su novio, rumbo a su casa

- ¿Entrenar conmigo? – pregunto Ranma sin entender.

oOo

Una vez los jóvenes llegaron a su casa, Akane entro primero que Ranma, pues le entraron unos deseos enormes de meterse en la cocina, (para la tristeza de los demás), cuando Nabiki salía con un muñeco de entrenamiento destrozado para ponerlo en el depósito de basura

- Cuñadito, veo que al final te perdono – dijo Nabiki a Ranma

- Si, gracias a Dios, se arreglaron las cosas… oye Nabiki, ¿acaso este no es el muñeco de entrenamiento de Akane? – pregunto el oji azul tocando el pedazo de cabeza que desprendía del muñeco

- Si, ese era… Akane entrenaba con él, pero el día que descubrió lo de Ryoga, lo hizo pedazos… supongo que en honor a ti – dijo Nabiki divertida, entrando a la casa

- ¿En honor a mi? – dijo Ranma, recordando las palabras que su delicada novia le dijera minutos atrás: _"_Tonto, pero que no me entere de otra igual, porque te juro que entrenare contigo…" – Ranma rio nerviosamente

- Entonces… a esto se refería Akane… me alegra que hayas sido tu – dijo el artista marcial dejando la cabeza del muñeco en la basura.

oOo

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del negocio de Ukyo…

Ukyo se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su negocio, cuando vio, como Ryoga, venia triste y notablemente cansado…

- Hola Ryoga – lo saludo con una sonrisa la peli castaña

- ¿Ukyo? – dijo Ryoga, mientras se apoyaba de un bastón - ¿Qué haces en Nishitama? – pregunto el eterno perdido

- Estas perdido nuevamente Ryoga, estamos en Nerima… ves… - dijo señalando su negocio – Este es mi negocio, pasa, te prepararé algo de comer – dijo la chica entrando con Ryoga al negocio

Una vez, adentro, mientras Ukyo cocinaba, Ryoga le conto el porqué se había ido de Nerima, y las como Akane se dio cuenta de que él era P-chan…

- Ya veo, por eso es que Akane no le habla a Ranma – dijo la peli castaña mientras le serbia el okonomiyaki a su invitado

- Me siento mal por ello – dijo Ryoga

- No te preocupes, ellos se aman, asique pronto arreglaran las cosas

- y tu… ¿renunciaste a Ranma?

- Si, te confieso que me dolió, pero el verlo feliz, enamorado, me hace que ya no lo vea como prometido, sino como un buen amigo…

- ya veo…

- y tu Ryoga. ¿Ya olvidaste a Akane?

- olvidarlo no, pero no la amo más… ese sentimiento menguo poco a poco, mientras iba escuchando como amaba a Ranma, y más al verla como le besaba, ahora me enfocaré en mi entrenamiento

- creo que es mejor así, debemos pensar que pronto veremos a nuestro verdadero amor

- tienes razón, gracias Ukyo, tu comida es un manjar de dioses

Ukyo ante ese alago, se sonrojo – Gracias, Ryoga… por… porque no te quedas conmigo…

- ¿Eh? U- Ukyo… es muy pronto no crees… - dijo Ryoga mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y sumamente sonrojado

- ¿Pero en que estas pensando?... me refiero a que trabajes conmigo, mientras reúnes dinero y emprendes tu viaje… a mí, a mi me encantaría

- Gracias… creo que será una buena idea

Ambos jóvenes, conversaron por largo tiempo, Ukyo veía con ternura como Ryoga le contaba de sus viajes de entrenamiento, y Ryoga observaba lo bien que se veía su amiga mientras le cocinaba,

- _"Quien sabe…" –_ pensó Ryoga –_ "a lo mejor… el amor si este en Nerima…"_

Fin Epilogo 1**.**

**Hola, mis queridas lectoras… **

**Estoy emocionada, nuevamente pude escribir el primer epilogo de esta historia… y quise dedicarle el primero a Ryoga, pues me hicieron ver, que poca participación tubo en la historia, igual, en los próximos epílogos indagaré más en los demás personajes…**

**Espero les haya gustado, si es así, les suplico su Review… y si no les gusto, pues lo necesitaré más… igual si no os agrado, envíen sus Review..**

**Sayonara…**


End file.
